Watershed 2389
by Emperor K. Rool
Summary: Re-post. The Borg have been destroyed. The Federation and Dominion are at peace, but calm is about to be shattered. The Voth have finally accepted Earth as their ancestral homeworld. While Professor Gegen hopes that the Voth and Humans can co-exist, The Ministry of Elders and Section 31 have more militant plans. A new era is coming whether the Galaxy is ready or not!
1. Prologue

I would like to state that I'm a Christian and I have spent time as a young earth creationist, old earth creationist, theistic evolutionist, unwilling atheist, to again believing parts of the Bible (the seven critically accepted works of Paul which led me back to Christian theism), to again believing every word of the Bible (I don't expect the events that led me to this conclusion to be convincing to anyone else unless the same thing happens to them). This is a Trek fic, so I'm using the understanding of deep time and evolution as accepted by mainstream science.

**-2378 Voth City Ship_**

Forra Gegen was nervous to say the least. The last time he had been summoned before the Ministry of Elders, he had been reassigned to metallurgy. His decision to retract his Distant Origin Theory of Voth origins had been the most disappointing moment in his life. Of course, the alternative would have been to condemn the crew of _Voyager_ and himself to a penal colony.

He did not know what could bring what the elders could want with him now. All the Ministry's usual members were there. In the center sat Minister Odala. Gegan knew that he'd convinced her of the truth, but that she had simply not liked it. For the Voth Empire to justify its rulership over vast swathes of the Delta Quadrant they had to maintain the fiction that their species was the first to evolve sentience in this region of space. The idea that they had evolved in the Alpha Quadrant meant that they were immigrants, homeless—weak in her view.

"Do you know why you have been summoned here, Professor Gegen?"

Of course not. He had an undistinguished career in micro-mettalurgy.

"None, Your Honors. I'm confused as to why I am here."

"Have you been keeping up with current events?"

The only major news lately was the sudden disappearance of the Borg. The Borg Unicomplex, which housed the Queen had and was in a manner of speaking, the collective's central nervous system, had exploded; a Borg transwarp hub inside a nebula at the edge of explored space exploded, and all active vessels throughout known space had either exploded are gone off line. The Borg were the Voth's only major enemy. Keeping up with a composite species that had the technical knowledge of thousands of worlds was difficult, but the Voth had the advantage of twenty million years of technical advancement. The Borg had only been around for ten thousand. So far, they had failed to assimilate the Voth's personal phasic cloaking device, though they had assimilated a number of Voth as drones. With the Borg gone, the Ministry of Elders were masters of all they surveyed.

"I take it that Her Honor is referring to the Borg?"

"No," Odala surprised him, "I mean your mammals."

Gegen let that sentence sink in. This was the first he'd heard of _Voyager _in four years. He had done what the Ministry wanted, handed over all his research on the Distant Origin theory. What did the Ministry want now?

"Our probes have confirmed that a Federation shuttle with a cloaking device was at the Borg Unicomplex for three hours before it exploded. The same vessel that we detained, _USS Voyager,_ entered the nebula only minutes before the Borg Transwarp Hub was destroyed. I'm afraid we have a new enemy…one more dangerous than the Borg."

A new enemy? Ridiculous! Gegen believed that he knew _Voyager_'s first officer, Chakotay, better than that. According to the human all his people wanted was to return home.

"You are our expert on these creatures. Your former occupation is to be restored to you."

Gegen stood mouth agape.

One of the male elders inclined his head in Gegen's direction.

"We are convinced by your scientific findings, but we could not accept them for political reasons. Now circumstances have changed."

Now Gegen understood perfectly why he was here.

"I won't help you. They are not our enemies."

"They aren't? I have thetestimony of your asistant Tova Veer that the crew of _Voyager_ tortured him and performed medical experiments on him?"

Gegen paused for a minute. Could what they said have been true? He and Tova had abducted Voyager's First Officer so the humans had a right to be hostile, but he couldn't picture them ordinaraly as sadists if Chakotay was typical of the species.

"The humans want to destroy us and will succeed, unless we destroy them first. They have likely gained technology from the Borg, so we must depened upon cunning and guile."

Odala had slipped up there, Gegen noticed.

"Not all of_ Voyager_'s crew was human though."

"They were all mammals."

So? Gegen thought. Mammalian races were much more common than Saurian ones.

"And the vast majority were humans."

Gegen could not think of a comeback to that. _Voyager_ was Federation vessel and the Federation was supposed to be comprised of 150 different spiecies, yet most of its crew was human.

Odala had been remaking on that fact citing Captain Janeway herself about the number of species in the Federation. "At least we admit we are an empire. The United Federation of Planets is nothing more than a misleading name for the Human Empire."

Gegan didn't much care what Odala was saying at this point.

"If you're new Doctrine is that humans must die, I don't want my old job back."

Odala was thinking on her feet here, Gegan could tell.

"Our new Doctrine is that humans must be subjugated. Of course we should destroy them if they pose an existential threat to us, but we are civilized. I spoke in fear earlier. But I assure you those fears have a basis in fact."

That was a step better, but not enough.

"And if humans prove to be nonthreatening in any way?"

"The evidence to date suggests otherwise."

This much was clear: Distant Origin had been accepted; brotherhood with humans had not. Gegen respectfully told the Ministry he could be of no use to them, and stormed out. Of course he knew they still had Veer.

* * *

Tova Veer had remained in the Circle of Archaeology following his mentor's disgrace. He had been notified by the Ministry of Elders that his expertise would be needed. He was quite surprised to learn of the humans' role in the destruction of the Borg. He was unsurpriesed that, in light of the new evidence, the Ministry of Elders had changed position on Distant Origin. He was also unsurprised that Professor Gegen did not want his old job back, now that humans were considered enemies. He could predict that, some time before he went to bed, his old mentor would be stopping by his quarters.

He sat at a console, rereading declassified notes that he had once written on Voyager and its crew. A chime at the door, did not break his concentration.

"Enter," he said.

As he suspected, it was Professor Gegen.

"How may I help you, Professor?"

"Veer,"he said warmly, but there was a twinge of concern in his voice.

Veer gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa while he walked to the replicator.

"Is there anything you'd like?" Veer asked.

"I'm neither hungry nor thirsty."

Veer nodded and, upon realizing that he was neither hungry or thirsty either, took a seat beside Gegen.

"Distant Origin is finaly accepted. You'd think I would be celebrating."

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't see why you're not."

"The Ministry of Elders wants to subjugate the humans."

That was the response that Veer was expecting and yet could not understand.

"If they evolved on our true homeworld and stayed, whereas we left, and they could destroy the Borg collective despite having inferior technology to our own…to leave them unconquered proves we are inferior life forms."

"But they don't seek to subjugate us," Gegen said. Then he asked Veer, "Is it true what you said, that they perfomed medical experiments on you?"

Veer's skin blushed yellow in agitation. "I did _not_ say they conducted medical experiments on me; I said they _might_ have!" Then Veer turned away from Gegen, ashamed. "I panicked and went into hibernation."

"They were explorers who were as curios about us as we were about them. Need I remind you, it was we who secretly boarded their vessel, not the other way around." Gegen tried to put his open palm on Veer's shoulder, but the younger Voth pushed him away.

"The fact remains, Gegen, that they stayed on Earth. They endured. They defeated the Borg. We didn't. Whether they are peaceful or not isn't the issue. The issue is how they refelect on us."

Gegen could here the Ministry of Elders and the shadow of Doctrine in Gegen's voice. They had accepted the new paradigm as truth, but still viewed themselves through the lense of the that view the humans were the survivors who stood their ground. The Voth were the cowards who fled Earth in terror. It was a view of themselves that made Voth ashamed to be Voth.

"How do they reflect on us? We have a far older culture, our brains are twenty-two precent larger…"

"And what have we done with those advantages?" Veer said. "We've done nothing! Nothing!"

"I know of no other species to reach our great age. We've survived, which is more than nothing."

Veer snarled. "Don't you understand?" He stood up angrily. "We are weak, and the humans are strong." He turned and pointed at Gegen. "The only way to make value for our selves is to reclaim our homeworld from the humans. Our entire worth as a species depends upon it."

"How would you purpose conquering an enemy that has destroyed the Borg?" Gegen asked.

"The Ministry of Elders has already ruled out a direct military atack. We are to aproach them peacefully…and secretly aproach their enemies."

Gegen shook his head. Why did the Voth always have to be this way: measuring their civilization against others and finding that they could not measure up to their own arbitrary standards unless they conquered the other civilization?

"You once supported my research. Why have you become so anti-human?"

"So that I can be pro-Voth."

Gegen scoffed, "That's the Ministry talking. Why do you want to conquer the humans?"

"Because,frankly, Professor, what they did to the Borg scares me. The probes that linked them to to the Borg's distruction indicated high levels of tachyons on this ships. That small shuttle was more advanced than anything we scaned on _Voyager_!"

Gegan paused for a moment, weing what Veer had just said. "Time travel?"

"Time travel," Veer said icily. "If they have technology from the future they could be a threat to the entire galaxy."

Gegen finally felt a chill settle in his bones. He could clearly see the danger such technology could present to the galaxy.

"It appears to have been designed specifically for combat with the Borg. It's not much more sophisticated than our own technology."

Gegen put his hands on his knees. A million rationalizations raced through his head. _Voyager_ was stranded in what the humans called the Delta Quadrant. The humans of the future might have been in some conflict with the Borg, and needed Voyager for some reason…yes,yes, that was it. Still the fact that humans had such weapons troubled him. Gegen would prefer friendship to confrontation, but he would be a fool to not recognize the possible threat.

"I think I may have been hasty in declining the Ministry's proposal."

"It's not to late to approach them. We need every expert on humanity we can get."

In that, Gegan agreed with Veer completely. His personal experiences might go part of the way to teach Voth that humans were not the souless monsters as which propaganda might decide on depicting them. So far, according to Veer, the Ministry wanted learn more about the balance of power in this "Alpha Quadrant." Things might never come to war. Gegen sincerely hoped that they never would.


	2. Earth 2380

**_2380, January, Paris, France, Europe, Earth_**

"In light of recent events regarding the Borg, we have declassified Professor Gegen's research on humanity and found that he was, in fact, correct. Voth and humans share a common origin. We underestimated you and wish to apologize. We have now entered the Alpha Quadrant to greet you as kinsfolk long separated."

"Computer, freeze," President Bacco called out. The image on her personal computer terminal froze. The Starfleet Admirals Janeway and Leyton were there to discuss the potential cultural exchange/security risk of formal first contact with the Voth with her.

"Admiral Janeway, you spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant. You know more about the Voth than anyone except your former first officer."

"My experience with them was very brief. Their city ship transported Voyager inside and took control over all of our computer functions. It was only when the individual who first postulated the idea that we may be related retracted his theory, that they let us go."

The President leaned back in her chair. Janeway nodded and continued, "I had no idea that the neurolytic virus would destroy the entire Collective," Janeway paused realizing what she just said. "We've changed the face of the whole Delta Quadrant. Being related to us might not be so bad in the Voth's eyes now." Janeway addressed the president again, "Naturally we should maintain high security around Starfleet Headquarters, and your office, Mrs. President, and the Federation Council, but I see no reason to refuse a peaceful envoy from visiting any of these places. Earth is, after all, their planet too."

Leyton cleared his throat. Everyone in Starfleet was suspicious of Leyton. He was thought to have attempted a military take-over of the Federation, but later DNA analysis revealed that Admiral Leyton to be a Changeling infiltrator. Still, there were many who believed that it had been the real Leyton, who'd lead that coup. He had briefly resigned his commission after all. "With all due respect to Fleet Admiral Janeway, we can't afford to let sentiment affect our judgment. Destroying the Borg Collective is the single greatest thing we ever did for this galaxy. The Voth should naturally want to learn about us and become more like us. But we shouldn't pretend that they have some special connection with earth. They planet they came from was destroyed by an asteroid sixty-five million years ago. This planet as it exists today is alien to them. If they want to become Federation members there is a process they can go through."

"There is no indication on the Voth's part that they are seeking Federation Membership, though I think that's more likely now than when I first met them. But this is the planet of their origin. They should be allowed to visit and study here. Klingons and Ferengi are not Federation citizens, but they come here all the time," Janeway said.

President Bacco remained silent. She knew she was in for a debate when she summoned both Janeway and Leyton here. For all that Starfleet was not primarily a military institution, its admirals could be downright belligerent when it came to their opinions.

"Klingons and Ferengi, and even the Romulans are like us. The four founding species of the Federation were us and three others like us: the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellerites. We have warrior and profiteering traditions in our past. Let me tell you who the Voth are like with their Ministry of Elders—they are like those Cardassian butchers with their Obsidian Order and Central Command!"

Janeway and Bacco both stared at Leyton. His attitudes toward the Cardassians were no secret. His only son had been killed in the Federation's first war with the Cardassians. His wife blamed him because he had encouraged their son to go to the academy. His hatred of Cardassians was personal and understandable if a bit bigoted. His comparing the Voth to the Cardassians came right out of left field to use an idiom from the president's homeworld. Janeway asked the full admiral to his face and received a very unsettling answer.

"Most planets we know of have similar biological histories. Mammalian dominance came after reptilian. But reptilian dominance never ended on Cardassia, Gornar, The Hirogen home world, or the Jem'Hadar homeworld if the Dominion upgraded them from lower life forms as they did with the Vorta. The Voth are Earth's reptilian past come to visit. Our evolution was only possible because they left. We are blood enemies."

"I may not have been here when we fought the Dominion, but unless I misread something, the Jem'Hadar are aggressive because of genetic manipulation by the Founders. I met some Hirogen who were not so different from us—wanting more out of life than the hunt. The President is from Cestus III. I think she can say a thing or two about the Gorn. I won't deny what you said about the Cardassians, but their culture is not that dissimilar to the Romulans, who are as mammalian as the Vulcans."

"Just remember, even with the new technology you've brought from the Delta Quadrant, the Voth have had millions of years to enhance theirs."

Bacco was about to make a statement when Janeway almost took the thought word for word from her mouth: "I have a healthy fear and respect for Voth technology, but they are not threatening to use it against us. The Federation doesn't start wars. Starfleet seeks out new life. I want to make sure we're as ready to win a war with the Voth as you do, but I'd rather live in peace with them and exchange ideas with them. That's what they seem to be offering us."

Bacco rose to her feet and declared, "I'm forced to agree with Fleet Admiral Janeway."

_**January 2380, Bozeman, Montana, North America, Earth_**_ _Things are going pretty well so far_, Gegen told himself. The Minister of Denfese, Tal Haius, had secured approval for Voth delegations to visit Earth. Minister Haius was dividing most of his time between the Presidential Residence in Paris and Starfleet Command in San Francisco. The name of the second city was easier for the Voth to pronounce. In their own language, most plosives sounded like clicks, while fricatives sounded much the same as they did in English. At Starfleet Command, Minister Haius gave Starfleet information about the Voth's neighbors in the Delta Quadrant. Voyager had spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant following a mostly straight path with several jumps on the orders of thousands of light years. The Voth had fully explored that area of space and were willing to trade this information in exchange for Starfleet's maps of the Alpha Quadrant. Some Admiral named Leyton or something objected that the Klingons should notified, but the other admirals assured him they would be.

It surprised Gegen to discover that this territory the Voyager crew called "The Alpha Quadrant" was actually the area of Federation explored space around the border between of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The official dividing line ran right through Earth's solar system. Being the center of the Federation made the humans think they were the center of the galaxy. Such arrogance was something Gegen expected from the Voth. _It must run in the family_, Gegen mused.

Haius could discuss interstellar politics with the Starfleet; Gegen was a paleontologist. He was interested in his relatives, the dinosaurs. That was why he was here at the Museum of the Rockies. Not being near a major political center, it survived Earth's Third World War. Its dinosaur section had been enlarged over the centuries with more fossilized skeletons, and now had holographic overlays showing the dinosaurs as they would have appeared when they lived. Gegen saw the skeleton of a_ Parasaurolophus walkeri_, a crested member of the same hadrosaur group as the Voth. He walked over to the control panel and switched on the holographic overlay. He was impressed with what he saw, and disappointed with what he read. This dinosaur had been found all over the Rocky Mountain chain in the last few centuries. In regards to parasaurolophus there was little work left for Voth paleontologists to do. There was still the dream of finding ancient Voth fossils somewhere on Earth. The true goal of his work might be buried under volcanic ash or the sea bed. The City Ship only held a few million Voth. That was why so much of their earliest recorded history was about establishing colonies.

Gegen expected the search for Voth remains to continue for some time, possibly beyond his lifespan, but he had faith that this was the right planet. His DNA scans revealed forty markers in common with the humans, and an even higher number in earth reptiles, and highest of all, in earth birds. That the patterns were there was fact. That they conclusively proved the Voth came from this planet was not. Gegen had to admit that however small the leap was, and however well supported his claim was, he was making an appeal to absolute certainty. That required faith. Science and religion had not had the clashes in Voth History that they had had in human history—unless politics was involved. Gegen's charge of heresy still stung him. None of the gods in the vast Voth pantheon had been challenged to exist, only the Voth's right to rule what Gegen was already thinking of as the Delta Quadrant. Voth, science, religion and philosophy all went hand in hand. The quest to find one Supreme God drove the Voth efforts to find a grand unified theory for everything. The idea that matter or energy is never created or destroyed fueled the Voth's belief in the immortality of the soul, and their concepts of reincarnation. What disturbed Gegen was what he had learned about the Bajoran faith, and how it had a way of nearly always being literally true. Of course, choosing to believe that the Prophets were gods and not simply aliens from a different time dimension required a leap of faith too.

Gegan did see other dinosaurs, besides the parasaurolophus, that looked more familiar to him: the feathered and fanged utahraptor matched the Voth mythical beast the _neksáviz_, the ancient emblem of Voth monarchs in the period before the Ministry of Elders. The tall and imposing _Tyrannosaurus rex_, the utahraptor, and the three horned herbivorous quadruped triceratops had the largest fanbases among the humans who appeared to be dinosaur enthusiasts. Gegan was quiet surprised that these extinct beings like him had more museums and exhibits than prehistoric mammals did. Gegan caught himself. Such mammals like the mastodon and saber tooth cat were only prehistoric from the human perspective. The Voth already had written and visually documented history at that time. Still many of these creatures were large and intimidating. Why hadn't they captured human imagination the way the dinosaurs had? Gegen was sure that had the situation been reversed the Voth would never have their minds as awestruck at giant mammals as the humans did at giant saurians.

Veer approached from behind.

"It will be time, to return to the command ship soon, professor."

"I know that Veer. I just want to muse for a few moments. Do you see how interested in our extinct cousins the humans are?"

Veer looked, saw a human boy and his father posing for a holophoto in front of the…what was it called…utahraptor?

"Yes, they seem interested."

"Did you know that when they still made films on this planet, there were more about dinosaurs than large mammals of pre-human history."

Veer's mouth dropped. "_When _they had films? Why would any species willingly give up an art form? That would justify an invasion on cultural grounds alone!" Veer laughed, "We need to save these poor mammals from themselves!"


	3. Romulus 2380

**Starfleet Headquarters, San Fransisco, California, North America, Earth, January 2380**

_This exactly the way the Cardies took over Bajor, and it's like Ben's report of the neural trick the Founders played on him: alliance with us, war with the Romulans_…James Leyton thought. He eyed the Voth Minister of Defense from across the table. He hadn't bothered to learn his name since he could just refer to him as "Mr. Minister."

The room was grey, the table clear, and the chairs silver with red cushioning. The room was not particularly conducive to any feeling. James had brought his feelings with him. This was the first test to see what the Voth would do, and how much an alliance with them would cost. They could apply for Federation Membership, or they could simply offer an alliance. Either alternative would constitute a fundamental shift in the balance of power in the quadrant.

The Federation was about to sign a new peace treaty with the Romulans that would abolish the Neutral Zone. For the first time in recorded history, the three major powers of the Beta Quadrant: The Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Star Empire were about to be were about to be at peace at the same time. The Federation already had technology exchange treaties in effect with the Klingons, and in light of the recent events involving praetor Shinzon, the Romulans believed that they earned the Federation's trust. The Voth threw the whole question of technology exchange open again. Their cloaking devices were superior to the ones that the Klingons and Romulans used in every way. Their ability to hack into the command functions of an alien ship's computer and beam through shields was frightening. Add that to the fact that even without the Voth, a Federation ship had destroyed the Borg, James could understand his allies' fears. Since the Voth had appeared earlier that month, many Romulans and even some Klingons had expressed fears that the humans and Voth would unite, reducing Romulus and Qonos to satellite states. The preexisting treaty between the Federation and the Romulans allowed for the Federation to use its cloaking device in the Gamma Quadrant alone. James knew that Ben had broken that rule several times, but since the end of the Dominion War no one had brought it up. However, if the Voth surrendered their sovereignty, the Federation could make any treaty with the Romulans it wanted—even share Voth technology.

"To be frank, Mr. Minister, entering a treaty with you would put us in a difficult position with our other allies," James said.

"I have spent the last seven days reading about the Federation's treaties with the Klingon and Romulan Empires. It is not the intention of the Voth Empire to stir up conflict in the Alpha Quadrant. Any technology we share with you, we would also share with your allies."

_You're clever, Mr. Minister, but not _that_ clever_, James thought.

"If you form a separate treaty with the Romulans there's no way for us to ensure that you'd give them the same quality of Technology you gave us."

"With all due respect Admiral Leyton, we may have threatened you in the past, but we have always honored our word. If I understand your quadrant's history, the Romulans came from Vulcan, just as the Voth came from Earth. Both our homeworlds are founding members of the Federation. Maybe we should invite the Romulans to be a third party to any treaty we make. You may also want to invite the Klingons."

_Did he just compare our relationship to the Voth to the Vulcans' with the Romulans?_

Straining to keep his indignity hidden, James said, "Those two histories are entirely different. You left sixty-five million years ago. Scurrying rodents and giant lizards do not know their related. The Romulans left Vulcan during recorded history. They have always known that they were the same species."

"The Romulans, yes, but the Vulcans did not know until just over a century ago, at which time, they were enemies."

"They were still the same species!" James said with slight irritation in his voice. "Shouldn't you be trying to share technology with your fellow reptiles: the Gorn and the Cardassians?"

Everyone, Starfleet and Voth alike, stared at James.

"Admiral," Janeway began to say, but James cut her off.

"I'm the senior officer here, Fleet Admiral," he said. He then turned to the Voth Defense Minister. "There are reptilian species in the Federation, but as members, the Federation Council has the final say on what technology they share."

Janeway could see the Minister Haius's scales darken as he was growing visibly insulted.

"Admiral, perhaps four way negotiations would be best."

_You're too much of an idealist, Kathryn. These talks have to fail. They think our homeworld is theirs and will do anything to get it. If I can't derail these talks with logic, I'll use paranoia. _

"Just as an alliance with us would destabilize the quadrant so would a Voth-Romulan alliance."  
"I cannot follow you, Admiral Leyton. We at first did not know that regional balances of power mattered to you. Now when we offer to share our technology with you and your neighbors you accuse us of plotting your downfall. It would seem that you simply do not want us as your ally."

James smiled inwardly. Outwardly his face was stoic. Everything was going as he had hoped.

"We don't trust you. After our experiences with Cardassia and the Dominion, our trust is something that must be earned."

"Admiral, you are making this treaty too one-sided to engender trust," Janeway said.

_Then I'm doing my job_, James thought.

The Voth Minister of Defense got up, and said in an even voice, "It is unfortunate Admiral that you are being so difficult to agree with. We could offer a lot to you, and you to us, if formal relations were established. Maybe if you viewed us as Voth, like we are, and not Cardassians who are more like you than they are like us…" He looked at Janeway and spoke to her, "Perhaps, in the future…." His diplomatic mask was still in place, but James got the gist: _when you outrank him_.

**Voth Warship, Romulan Space, One Month Later**

"Section 31, Starfleet's intelligence network, which does not officially exist, will learn of this meeting, if they do not know of it already," Tal Haius said.

The meeting was held in his flagship's conference room. The room was small consisting of navy blue walls and shiny black conference table, almost liquid to the eye. Haius sat at one end of the table with six other Voth. Admiral Sela sat directly across from him. Three Romulan commanders were with her and so were three high-ranking Tal'Shiar members.

"What you are proposing, Minister Haius is risky," the blonde Human-Romulan hybrid said. "If the Federation has technology that can allow them to travel to the future, then they are clearly a threat to our own security. However, I see here on your part nothing more than Voth self-interest. Normally the Romulan Government would turn you down. However—"

"The Tal'shiar's diagnostics of the latest Federation prototype ships reveal ablative shield generators and transphasic torpedoes?" Haius asked.

Sela felt a chill when she heard him name the exact systems that gave the Romulans cause for concern. She tried to keep her diplomatic mask on, but she couldn't get around the fact that he was right.

"You are correct. Those systems do concern us, but they do not constitute proof that the Federation has mastered time travel," Jarok, a Tal'shiar officer and distant relative of the famous Admiral unknowingly tricked into treason said. "Their mutual threat to us, however they came to acquire them, is what we are here to discuss."

Sela was not so quick to dismiss the implications of time travel. In an alternate timeline Jean-Luc Picard had sent her mother back in time on the Enterprise-C. If she had not been there, Sela would never have been born. If the Federation had a way of acquiring new technology from the future, they needed to be stopped.

"You know that the Federation rejected making a treaty with us, when we offered to share our technology with them. All we asked in return was the right to visit the planet of our birth."

"I'm aware that you also offered to share the same technology with ourselves and the Klingons," Sela said,"…to maintain the balance of power in this quadrant."

"The humans were the first species we knew from the Alpha Quadrant. When we learned of yourselves and the Klingons, and of the history between the three of you, this gave us pause." Haius stood up and walked to the replicator. "Computer, fourteen glasses of _Kali-fal_."

A tray materialized with fourteen small glasses of the Romulan beverage. Haius picked it up and walked toward the Romulans first handing out seven glasses as spoke.

"Naturally, we did not wish to create difficulties in their established treaty with the Klingon Empire, or hinder the process of making a new treaty with you." Noticing that the Romulans had taken this liquid reminder of home, he brought the tray over to his own side of the table for the Voth to taste this exotic delicacy.

"Do you know what Admiral Leyton's reply was when we offered to share our technology with the Klingons and the Romulans?" He gave the Romulans a few moments to answer as he took his seat and a sip of _Kali-fal_. He could tell by the smell alone that he would find it disgusting, but he and his subordinates wanted the Romulans to think they loved it. He brought the glass to his lips and down the disgusting liquid went.

"He refused to begin four-way negotiations involving all of us," Sela said.

"More or less," Haius gave a brief pause and said, "Leyton said he didn't trust us. But this was to be a four way treaty. The subject was technology exchange. We can copy ablative shielding and transphasic torpedoes in a few years, but we are no match for the Federation now. Neither are the Klingons. Neither are you. Together, however, Voth and Romulan technology might be enough to challenge them. They don't trust the two of us becoming allies."

Sela smiled, "While that remains the most likely explanation, there is an alternative you are deliberately avoiding."

Sela had just given Haius the opening he'd been waiting for. "I avoid nothing! You know that _Voyager _encountered and made record of our City Ship's technology. Shield piercing transporters, enemy computer access, transphasic cloaking, individual transphasic cloaking! We know that you know all of these and there is no other non-biological weapon we can add to our list! You're welcome to come to the Delta Quadrant and see for yourself! Ah the one thing I forgot, we have transwarp! If you think we would try to acquire your best technical achievements and offer shams in return, you should think again!"

Sela dropped her smile and said, "I agree. Starfleet would never have been hesitant about you 'altering the balance of power in this quadrant if they did not believe you were serious. They suspected what I suspect: you want Earth."

"I do not deny that I would like to return to the world of my ancestors. But for a minute consider the Federation and yourselves: they do not trust the Romulan Star Empire; they only really trust the Klingons because their puppet Chancellor, Martok, is in power. The Federation also possesses a certain planet that is the Romulans' ancient home: Vulcan. They have you outgunned and will force a treaty on you that is entirely on their terms." Then, as if sensing Sela's next thought, Haius said, "Don't worry, we'd don't want a war with the Federation. Not yet, anyway. We want a counter weight against them."

"As does the Tal'shiar," Jarok said. "We must discuss this with the Praetor, but an adequate test of our alliance should be your helping us adapt our ships to transwarp slipstream technology and seeing how the Federation responds." Jarok looked to Sela, "Does the military concur?"

Sela did not know what to make of the Voth, but she agreed that an all-powerful, unchallenged Federation was in no one's interest.

"The military concurs."


	4. QonoS 2380

**Qo'noS Late 2380**

_Klingon Architecture is certainly…unusual_, Tal Haius thought as he looked at the open area between himself and Chancellor Martok. The upper wall was supported by slanted columns. The red light that hung from the ceiling was surrounded by a screen with cylindrical metal bars protruding noticeably above the screen and below. In the section of the chamber above Martok's chair there were slanted openings in the wall. Beneath them a ledge ending in jagged angles ran all the way back to the hall's entrance way. But the architecture was less important than the man, the one eyed Klingon Chancellor who now addressed him.

"So, Defense Minister Tal Haius of the Voth Empire," Martok began saying slowly and deeply, "Ally of Romulus. What business brings you to the capital of the Klingon Empire?"

In the course of one year Haius had set up Voth embassies on Romulus, Gornar, Breen, Tholia, and Tzenketh. Technicians from the Circle of Quantum Mechanics were already helping these civilizations develop transwarp slipstream devices for their ships' engines.

The Federation had been disturbed by this network of alliances that the Voth had made, and naturally as Federation allies, so had the Klingons.

"I am here to warn of you of a potential threat to the Klingon Empire's existence," Haius said. He turned his eyes from the Chancellor and looked at every member of the council. "I am sure by the very fact that we are having this discussion that you know of the starship _Voyager_? They've destroyed the Borg Collective and made the galaxy a safer place for that."

Loud cheers erupted.

"However, they have unleashed a force upon the Beta Quadrant, a force dedicated to your utter destruction. In the Delta Quadrant the _Voyager_ crew encountered an enemy that prides itself on its ability to kill the galaxy's deadliest prey. We know them and we know that they know about you because we have a lengthy border with their space…they're called the Hirogen. They believe they are the galaxy's ultimate hunters. What other than a Klingon could be their ultimate prey?"

Again there were loud cheers, but Martok silenced everyone with a "Mev yep!"

"I will not allow you to blind us with our own pride toward your ends!"

"I see. You are a coward Martok, one who hides behind the Federation. If the data files I read are correct, the only reason you are chancellor is that a Starfleet officer killed your predecessor and declined the Chancellorship for himself."

That was Martok's greatest flaw in the eyes of the council. He was widely seen as a Federation puppet.

"I cannot lead the Klingon High Council. I'm an alien and I lack a warrior's spirit. That's why we sought out the Federation and then the Romulans. The Hirogen are like you. They will seek you out, and it won't be for an exchange in technology. We can take you to them; let you strike when they are off guard."

A member of the High Council stood up and asked, "What proof do you have that the Hirogen want to harm us?"

Haius smiled. "Computer, download and translate all available files on the Hirogen into the High Council's central computer and into the most common Klingon dialect."

The council member who had asked that question, a dark-skinned and dark haired Klingon of slender frame and average height stormed ought of the room, presumably on the way toward a computer terminal.

"Consider what I've told you of who the Hirogen are, and remember who you yourselves are! You are Klingons! You live for battle and the hunt! But the galaxy can only have one top predator! You live to conquer!" Haius paused making sure his audience caught the full impact of his words. "With the voth traveling here, and your Federation allies still debating whether only recently giving you transwarp, the day when Klingon meets Hirogen is fast approaching!"

The council descended into arguments, with Martok banging his chair and shouting, "Mev Yep!"

He locked his one remaining eye on Haius. "If and when we meet the Hirogen, it will be on our terms, and I don't see why the Voth should be interested one way or another!"

"With all due respect, Chancellor, you do not know them like we do. Ten thousand years ago their ancestors were not nomads and they carved out an empire that covered nearly half the galaxy using our technology and savage conquest. This is all modern history from my people's perspective. The Hirogen themselves have largely forgotten it now, but if their few scientists at that period had been less curious about what went on in other species' heads, the Borg Collective would never have been born!"

There was stunned silence across the room. Even Martok did not know how to respond.

"We can disable their ships, but in hand to hand fighting we are no match for them. Neither are the humans nor the Romulans. That means we either take this issue to you, or I was wrong and my colleagues were right."

"Right about what?" Martok demanded.

"That we should be talking to the Dominion. That Klingons are inferior to the Jem'Hadar. If the files I read are right, the Jem'Hadar took your eye. Did they take your backbone too?" Haius sneered at Martok.

The enraged chancellor got up out of his chair, rushed toward the Voth Defense Minister and head butted him with the result that he landed several feet away. Haius's vision was blurry, and he knew he have to go to sickbay to get treated for a concussion. He could also taste blood in his mouth. His head was killing him but he had succeeded in his mission. This was now a matter of Klingon honor that had to be resolved. Even if Martok did not budge, there were going to be Klingon houses that would answer the Voth's call for war on the Hirogen. Not that the Voth really cared about the contemporary Hirogen one way or another. Keeping the Klingons occupied in the Delta Qudrant while the Voth and their new allies waged war on the Federation was a different matter altogether…

* * *

Later, as Haius was recovering in his quarters, the comm chimed.

"What is it?" Haius asked the Commander on the other side of the channel.

"We have a message from Qonos that does not appear to be from Chancellor Martok but is from the High Council. Should I put it through to your quarters, Minister?"

"Yes, do so."

Haius crawled out of his orange flannel bed and walked to the black chair and desk that were the centerpiece of his quarters. Taking his seat in the chair, never minding the fact that he was still in light blue night wear, he activated the projection device at the table's center. What would have a required a screen on a Federation vessel, materialized as a holographic rectangle at Haius's eye level. Inside the rectangle was the image of the Klingon who had asked for proof of the Hirogen's intentions and then left the room.

"Ah, Council Member…?" Haius gestured for his name.

"Krell Son of Malbek, Minister."

Haius nodded, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"There are many members of the Council who see Martok just as you described him, a Federation puppet. He is not even from a noble house. The Klingon who defeated our last Chancellor in battle was from a noble house but was also a Starfleet officer."

"Shameful isn't it? When an ally twists your laws to turn you into a puppet state?"

"I am no one's puppet!" Krell shot back.

"Nor do I expect is any real Klingon."

"You may claim not to have a warrior's spirit, but you understand us very well." Krell smiled then starred icily at Haius. "There was a half-Klingon aboard Voyager, and a colony of Klingons in the Delta Quadrant. The Hirogen already know about us. The Federation has been trying to tame us for too long. First, peace with the Romulans, now this!" Krell spat. "We are the galaxy's deadliest warriors! We defeated the Jem'Hadar and we'll defeat the Hirogen too! Can you send us the coordinates of the area's where the Hirogen are known to hunt?"

Haius smiled, and leaned back in his chair. "Computer, send a copy of all our data on sectors where the Hirogen have recently be engaged in hunting to the personal computer of Krell son of Malbek, member of the Klingon High Council."

"Thank you, Defense Minister. There are many noble houses that will seek to begin war with the Hirogen immediately."

"And Martok?"

"High Councils have been known to ignore Chancellors before." Krell's sharp teeth gleamed. "He may not even be Chancellor by the time this war is over."

Haius knew exactly what Krell was implying. Worf had "removed" Gowron from office. Someone could just as easily challenge and kill Martok.

"Being a Klingon Chancellor sounds to me like a dangerous occupation. May the strong survive."

"Qapla'!"

Krell terminated the transmission from his side. Haius got up and went back to bed.

As the Voth Defense Minister lay in bed he pondered Martok's situation and how he could avoid a similar one.

At one time the Voth had had an emperor. A line of unbroken descent ran all the way to Kantor Than twenty million years ago connecting all future dynasties to him through one or another of his children. The last Voth Empress, Frolahepa XXI had been overthrown by her distant relatives from collateral imperial lines. They had agreed to leave the imperial throne vacant and divide power between themselves. Thus the Ministry of Elders, was hatched. All members of the ministry from that day to this were direct descendants of its first members. Haius knew that in wartime his ministry, Defense, would be the most important. He was the one in charge of building up the Voth's alliances surrounding Federation space, and dangling the Hirogen bait to distract the Klingons. Odala could intimidate her way into running the city-ship in peace time, but ever since the humans were deemed a threat, Haius had imperial power in all but name. He wanted to hold on to that power in peace time after Earth was reconquered and the Federation carved up. He wanted to be Emperor—the Voth who reconquered his people's primordial home.

Since humans would still out-number Voth on Earth, he would probably have to champion human rights. That might present a problem. The humans did not strike him as the type to swallow their pride and admit that they would need help in the new order. And besides, there experience with him would be as a people he conquered. They might turn to other ministers to see that they were treated fairly, though Haius could not see Odala willingly cooperating with mammals, even to increase her own power. He'd have to make fair treatment of the humans his policy from the beginning of the reconquest. Persuade the other Voth that he was the one who best knew how to deal with the mammals. Keep a period of transition going for as long as possible—that way he could command the powers if not hold the title of an emperor.

If there was one thing that reading about the history of Klingon Chancellors had taught him it was that one always had to be on guard for enemies. K'mpec had been poisoned, Gowron had been killed in a duel, and the same fate now likely awaited Martok.

K'mpec and poison…now if Haius accused one of the other Ministers of trying to poison him…but he'd need to be visibly ill, pretend that he trusted everyone first, then create a fake trail leading to Odala…a Voth hero poisoned by the Minister around whom the City Ship revolved… the public would definitely be on his side. The formula to make himself emperor was there…all he had to do was be smart enough to use it correctly.

AN: I know that the Hirogen and the Borg were depicted as being unaware of each other in Voyager season 4, but I have an explanation for that which I think deserves its own fic.


	5. Borg Cooperative 2381

**I realize that Gegen has not been featured in the last two chapters, and he isn't in this one either, but I saw no other way to show what the other great powers of the Alpha Quadrant were doing. I have a credible excuse for bringing Gegen back next chapter.**

**Borg Cooperative, Alpha Quadrant, 2381 **

_No! No! NO!_

Hugh, the unwilling leader of the Cooperative, emerged from his regeneration unit. His first reaction was to look for a section of wall that did not have Borg circuitry running through it. He was a leader. He had responsibilities, like letting the other Borg of this cooperative he'd led for the past eleven years get a good cycle's rest. Upon finding a piece of wall that would not disturb them, he kicked it. Twice. Thrice. And he let out an agonized yell.

"Feeling any better?"

Hugh slowly turned to see Ai. She, like most of the ex-drones had been named by Lore. It was a pun on what Lore wanted to create for the Borg: artificial intelligence. It also made a phonetic play in English with Hugh's name. When Lore found them, Hugh was protecting her like a big brother. She was roughly Hugh's age, though maybe a year or two younger. Like Hugh, she had been assimilated as a young child and spent her formative years in a maturation chamber, only emerging briefly before the Borg on her cube became individualized. The process had been hard on her, but she had actually been one of the cooperative's more…Hugh searched for a nice word…"sane" members. No plating covered her pale bald head and one of her eyes had been removed and a Borg implant that had a red laser point installed in its place. Borg didn't care much for impractical useless things like beauty, but Hugh felt she was beautiful. He had grown attached to her. First he felt the burden of responsibility for tearing someone younger than himself away from the hive mind. Then he began seeking out her mind specifically during regeneration, to make sure she was adjusting. Then she began seeking out Hugh's mind, offering ideas and suggestions that he'd sometimes implement. She sometimes made the mantel of leadership fit more comfortably around Hugh's shoulders.

"Did I wake you?"

"I was listening to your thoughts. You're worried that they'll never be able to function without you."

Hugh sighed, "I don't have the answer to every problem, Ai. If just some of the others would step up and take responsibility into their hands…" Hugh looked back at his regenerating brothers and sisters.

"We are making progress," Ai said.

"I know _you _are Ai, but you're just one Borg."

"I meant _all _of us, Hugh. We're just growing at different rates. You happen to be the fastest, but you're still growing too."

"I'm not that same drone that protected you, AI."

"And I'm not that same drone that needs protecting."

"What if I advance so far beyond the rest of you that I—" Hugh saw Ai smile and try to hold back laughter. "What is it?"

"You sound so much like Lore when you say that, except you say out of fear, not pride. That is so…" Ai looked for the right word. "Sweet" was not in her vocabulary, but that was how it struck her. "…Commendable."

"Alright, now, you're mocking me."

"Just engaging you in conversation. If you're so far ahead of the rest of them you might need the drone you made sure was so well adjusted to keep you company."

Hugh smiled and by the tone of his voice Ai could tell that he meant the exact opposite of what he said, "I should never have taken care of you."

"Because then you wouldn't have someone to turn to in a crisis?"

"No! Because then, I wouldn't have a rival!" he laughed. Hugh almost thought he could go back the regeneration alcove and rest now, but first he wanted to do something special, to make sure he didn't feel like he wasn't losing touch with the good aspects of his individuality.

"Ai? Would you care to go above ground and look at the stars with me?"

Outside of the building, which had served first as Lore's headquarters, and now the Cooperative's home, night had fallen. Ai and Hugh looked at the stars. They could shapes in the stars. Ai pointed to a cluster that looked like a Klingon holding a bat'leth. Hugh noted a group that looked like a six-limbed arthropod with a stinging tail.

"There's something about looking at the stars from a planet's surface that makes you feel small." Ai said.

Hugh thought about that for a moment. When he was a drone and connected to the rest of the collective with one mind he had known nothing else. When he was separated from the collective for the first time he had felt very small indeed. He had not had the skills to process that sensation, but now when he looked at the stars he could take comfort in the thought of being small. The galaxy could get along without the Collective. Maybe one day the Cooperative could get along without him? He slowly moved his hand into Ai's. Without realizing it, he started to gently squeeze. She squeezed back. They both realized what they were doing, let go and then looked at each other. They knew about the concept of romantic attraction from some of the ex-drones that had been assimilated as adults. They had never thought of their own relationship in those terms, but then why should they? They had no prior experience with this emotion.

"Did you feel the same way?" Hugh asked Ai.

"I do feel feelings for you that I did not know how to classify before today." Ai and Hugh walked toward each other, Hugh started to put his arms around Ai when someone somewhere initiated a transporter sequence. Hugh screamed. Ai looked on in horror. She let out a scream of her own but only after Hugh had disappeared.

When Hugh rematerialized, a figure he saw only out of the corner of his eye injected a hypospray into his neck and everything went black.

* * *

When Hugh awoke, he was in a dimly lit room. He was aware that he was on a table and that there were restraints on his wrists and ankles. He noted that the little bit of light there was was green in tint.

"Where am I?" Hugh said, noticing that his voice sounded slurred.

"Awake at last," he heard a voice say. "You know you were once quite a celebrity, until Seven of Nine came along."

Who was Seven of Nine?

"Now she's a celebrity, her husband's captain of the _USS Voyager._ Kidnapping her would attract too much attention. That's one thing my current employers are better at than my old ones—avoiding attention."

"Who are you?" Hugh asked.

"I'm something of a secret agent, with medical skills. I was formerly attached to the Obsidian Order but the Dominion destroyed them. Cardassia became unsafe for me. I requested political asylum on Earth and found a new employer. But I don't expect your out of the way cooperative to be up on recent Cardassian or Dominion History, or even the Federation's for that matter. Perhaps you'd be more interested in recent Borg History?"

Hugh turned his head and tried to see where the voice was coming from. There was a desk on the right side of the room. The figure seated there was veiled in shadow.

"Species 8352, Cardassian," Hugh said.

"We're still here. No longer a great power, but thanks to one Federation ship—even though we were never your main target—your loss by the way—the occasional Cardassian ship never has to worry about being assimilated again. The great irony is that _Voyager_ would have never been in the Delta Quadrant if they had not been chasing down a Maquis ship for us, the same year the Dominion destroyed the Obsidian Order. So in a way the galaxy owes the removal of the Borg to the Cardassians."

"What are you talking about!?" Hugh demanded.

The Cardassian stood up, still in the shadows, but not venturing outside them, he took a circuitous path to Hugh's left side. He was talking as he was moving.

"Captain, now, Admiral Janeway, of the _USS Voyager_ infected the Borg Queen with a neurolytic pathogen that spread throughout the entire Collective, destroying all of the Unicomplex in the Delta Quadrant."

"There were trillions of drones there," Hugh said, almost regretfully.

"Leaving only disparate groups of Borg…" The Cardassian emerged from the shadows near Hugh's left shoulder. He had graying hair and a kind smile that only belied the mental torture games he was playing…"like you." He said that in as comforting a tone as comforting a tone as possible, but both knew that was not his intent.

"The Borg are not threatening anymore without the hive mind, but your nanoprobes are still a masterpiece of biotechnology."

Hugh noticed that the Cardassian held out a device that looked similar to a hypospray.

"My agency needs some nanoprobes, and we figured that with you as our hostage, your Cooperative would fall apart."

Hugh felt a small pinprick in his arm.

"What do you need my nanoprobes for?"

The Cardassian smiled, "They are one of two ingredients going into the ultimate weapon of biological warfare."

Hugh did not like the sound of this at all.

* * *

Many months later, Aamin Trepar, sitting comfortably at his desk, turned on his view screen. He was a Section 31 Agent and that gave him a certain degree of authority, especially over someone who was indebted to the Agency for getting their career back. Admiral Leyton appeared on the other end.

"What do _you _want?" He sneered.

"Now, now, Admiral the agency gave you back your career after your botched coup. I'd treat its members with a bit more respect."

"I'm indebted to Section 31, not you personally, Cardassian!"

Trepar chuckled. He enjoyed few things in life more than yanking Leyton's chain.

"I have replicated the treatment Dr. Crusher on Lieutenant Barclay which mutated the entire _Enterprise-D_ crew and enhanced it with Borg nanoprobes," Trepar said proudly. He refused to use the word "devolve" because that was not technically what the virus did. There were no arachnids or acid-spewing crustaceans in the human or Klingon evolutionary lines. Trepar had been studying the molecular structure of the pathogen since the year Dr. Crusher created it.

"I assume you've tested it?"

"Yes, on the Ferengi you sent me." There was the sound of a cage rattling in the background.

"The poor thing is almost cute now. I've replicated the cure that the android devised on _The Enterprise_, and the nanoprobes prevented the Ferengi's condition from being reversed. They also scanned my cells and the virus had no effect."

Leyton leaned back and folded his hands. "So we have a weapon that can mutate any species we program it to act on and leave everyone else unaffected." Leyton smiled.

"Wrong," Trepar said. "Section 31 has the weapon. If Starfleet knew of its existence they could come up with a way to counteract it. We must find a covert means of delivering it. The Voth Minister of Defense, Tal Haius, has called for a parlay with Starfleet in Romulan space. You are to select a ship, command it and beam contaminated material aboard as a peace offering. The crew of your ship is to know nothing about your true purposes."

"_The Titan_ under Captain Riker is scheduled to be near the Neutral Zone in a few days." Leyton resented the fact that there was still a Neutral Zone. Only a year ago there was talk on both sides of abolishing it. Then the Voth came. If it hadn't been for them, Romulus and the Federation would be allies now. As it was they were still cold warriors. There was even talk of an arms race—the Voth still in the Delta Quadrant had been developing transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor, and sending them on their ships to the Romulans. The Romulans had also announced that with Voth aid, they had developed slipstream drive. The flow of warbirds to the City ship and back was alarming. So was the travel of Voth ships to and from Romulus.

"Then, Admiral, I suggest that you take command."


	6. USS Titan 2381

**USS Titan, Federation Side of the Neutral Zone, Beta Quadrant 2381**

Leyton rematerialized in the _Titan's_ transporter room. Captain Riker was their waiting for him. His wife, Lieutenant Commander Troi was also there. She was also the ship's counselor and diplomatic office. Also there was the executive officer, Commander Vale. Leyton was familiar with Riker and Troi's appearance, but he'd never met Vale before. She was just young enough to have recently acquired the rank of commander and had reddish-brown hair.

"Admiral, welcome aboard the _Titan_!" Riker said.

"Pleasure to be here, Will. Hopefully, after this negotiation, the Voth will never bother us again." Leyton was carrying a bag with a strap over his shoulder. He didn't touch it, or draw any attention to it, but that bag contained their ultimate weapon.

"Just to be clear on things, Will, you're still the captain, but I'm responsible for this mission's success. I expect to be able to take full command should the need arise. I hate keeping you in the dark, but I'm under orders not to reveal any more about my role in this mission than is necessary."

That didn't sit well with Riker. He grimaced. "Admiral, it's my understanding that we are on a peaceful mission."

Leyton half smiled. "So we are." He exited the room.

"I don't like it when we get orders that sound like that," Commander Vale said

"Neither do I," the captain said. "Deanna?"

"He's definitely hiding something, and I feel a cold arrogance coming from him."

Riker told Vale, "Commander, take the bridge."

"Yes sir." She left the transporter room.

Deanna knew what was coming next. She followed her husband and captain to their own quarters where they could discuss this situation freely. On some things, they had already agreed. The choice of Leyton to lead this mission for one: it had been a bad one. He was after all, the man who had been the most responsible toward derailing normal relations between the Voth and the Federation. When they got to their quarters, Will immediately began a tirade which he could not vent in front of his crew.

"Leyton, De? James Leyton? The man is an anti-reptilian xenophobe!"

"Hardly the type to engender confidence with a saurian race," Deanna said as she sat across from Will at the black table in their quarters.

"Well, I'd hate to be him and need sickbay on this trip," Will said. The _Titan's_ chief medical officer, Dr. Ree was a Pahkwa-thanh. He looked like a diminutive T-Rex and had dietary requirements that meant the _Titan_ kept live animals on board.

"He blames the Cardassians for what happened to his son during our first war with them. And whether we like it or not they have been the most vocal reptilian species in the Quadrant until the Dominion War ended their status as a great power," Deanna said.

"Funny, isn't it? None of our Bajoran crewmen see a Cardassian when they look at Dr. Ree."

**Voth Flagship, Romulan Space, Beta Quadrant 2381**

"So one-thirdof the Klingon fleet is hunting down Hirogen in the Delta Quadrant?" Sela asked from her comfortable seat in the conference room. She was there to ensure that the Federation resumed peace talks with Romulus should their issues with the Voth be settled peacefully, and lend military aid to the Voth should the Federation choose war.

Across from her sat Forra Gegen, the Voth's leading expert on Humanity. "It's a shame really. This will be the death-knell of the Hirogen Culture."

"You sound regretful," Sela said.

Gegan was regretful. The Hirogen were barbarians that hunted sentient lifeforms for prey, but Gegen hated to think of anyone being wiped out.

"All that's left of them are nomadic hunting parties that scour the Delta Quadrant for prey. All that's left that could survive this Klingon invasion would be the worlds where the females and juvenile males live. Tell me, do Klingons generally slaughter the populations of worlds that they conquer?"

"Not as a rule, but they do try to break the will of the inhabitants to fight back."

Then the Hirogen culture as the Delta Quadrant knew it was doomed indeed. And all so the Voth would have fewer enemies to fight in the Alpha Quadrant. Perhaps it was for the best. They might exist in servitude, but they would still exist, and be unable to hunt.

"You appear to be lost in thought," Sela said.

"I suppose I am. It's just that for more than twelve thousand years, the Voth and Hirogen have been mortal enemies. They conquered an empire that stretched across almost half the galaxy. We naturally didn't want to over-extend ourselves so we remained in the Delta Quadrant, though we had colonized virtually its entire outer edge."

Sela nodded. "And how did their empire fall?"

Gegen through up his hands and said, "I'm a paleontologist, not a historian, but its common knowledge in the Voth education system that they had troubles pacifying conquered species. One Hirogen scientist, who didn't believe in the inherent superiority of the Hirogen over all other life, did experiments to cybernetically link his mind to his alien staff and the galaxy has spent ten millennia dealing with Borg as a result. "

Sela arched her eyebrows, "Then their legacy has been felt to this day."

Gegen stroked his chin. "Perhaps that's why I'm so hesitant to see them fall." His thoughts turned back to the matter at hand. War or peace for this Quadrant depended on the next few hours. The humans were not so dispersed as the Hirogen and they still had two-thirds of the Klingon Empire to back them up. Even worse, the humans were not just faceless aliens: Gegen knew Captain Chakotay and considered him a friend. He knew that his own people's leaders were out for a territory grab: they wanted war. Still something else troubled him. The human admiral, James Leyton, had been extremely aggressive when the Voth had requested technological and cultural exchange. Were the humans' leaders just like the Ministry of Elders? Gegen hoped they would be smart enough not to give the Voth a pretext for war, but Leyton worried him. So did the whole concept of Section 31. A whole section of Starfleet Intelligence did not officially exist and yet almost got away with destroying the Dominion's Changeling leaders. It was only after Dr. Julian Bashir had made report of agent Luther Sloan's death that the Romulans found the Tal Shiar chairman to be a Section 31 mole. How far did their influence reach? Did they want a war as much as the Ministry did?

Veer entered the room and caught Sela and Gegen's attention.

"Admiral, Professor, we have made contact with the USS _Titan_."

The _Titan_ had made visual contact with the Voth flagship.

Admiral Leyton paced the bridge until the image of the Voth Defense Minister seated in the bridge of his ship filled the screen. Next to him stood a blond Human-Romulan hybrid that Riker and Troi recognized very well.

"So, Admiral Leyton, we meet again," Tal Haius said. "Let's hope our talks go more smoothly this time. I trust that Captain Riker knows the Romulan representative."

Riker and Sela glared at each other.

"Doesn't the host usually play a neutral role in negotiations? We're in Romulan space and a Romulan admiral is aboard the Voth ship," Riker commented.

"We are not merely hosts," Sela said, "We have a very real stake in these matters."

"Yes, we understand that the Voth have entered into a military alliance with you," Leyton said.

"A mutual defense treaty. When we discovered that _Voyager_ had brought back transphasic torpedoes and ablative shielding, we were sure that unless we entered a mutual defense pact with the Voth, the Federation could overrun us."

"That's the reason we refused to make a treaty with the Voth in the first place. A Voth-Federation alliance could be seen as a threat to Romulus," Leyton began to explain.

"Not if Romulus were included in that alliance," Sela responded.

"We realize that. Now if you could send delegates aboard our ship or allow us to beam—"

"No!" Troi screamed. Everyone on both bridges stared at her. She saw now what was going on. Leyton wanted to use the transporter for some reason. Something had to be brought back to the Voth flagship, and if she was reading his emotions correctly it would kill everyone onboard.

"De!" Will exclaimed and held her by the arms. "What's happening?"

"I'm sensing intentional deception by Admiral Leyton. He can't be allowed to send anything to the Voth ship."

"Can't be _allowed_? I'm in command of this mission counselor!"

"If you're finished with your bickering, I've just had a sensor sweep of your ship completed. Would you like to know what I found?" Haius asked.

"Enlighten us, Minister," Riker asked humorlessly.

Haius smiled. "In quarters that are presently unoccupied, I found a container holding Borg nanoprobes which in turn are attached to synthetic T-cells."

Sela stared at Haius, just realizing what they had narrowly avoided.

"I take it that those T-cell are carries for Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome," Haius said.

"Captain, the Voth have just beamed something out of Admiral Leyton's quarters," Tuvok said. The former Security Chief of _Voyager_ was now the Tactical Officer of the _Titan._

Riker looked at Tuvok and then back to Haius.

"Don't worry about us, captain. It's in cold storage. If you're making a weapon out of it, we had best find a cure." Haius then looked to Sela, "Admiral, this is clearly an act of war by the Federation against the Voth… and it occurred in Romulan space. What say you?"

"I see the hand of Section 31 behind this. We know that they've used Starfleet Admirals to do their dirty work before and the Tal'Shiar has just recently dealt with its last known double agent. It will take time for the Senate to vote on going to war, but I can support you with my fleet right now."

"What fleet?" Leyton asked, before Haius cut the feed from his bridge, and an armada of Voth battle cruisers and Romulan warbirds decloaked.

"We are surrounded, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Lay in a course for the Federation and jump to slipstream!" And the _Titan_ was gone.

* * *

"Monsters! That's what we are!" Gegen shouted as he paced back and forth through Veer's quarters.

"I don't see how you can say that, professor," Veer said sitting in his chair. "The humans are the ones who were going to use the mutation virus on us and the Romulans."

Gegen stopped pacing and faced Veer. "I was including the humans when I said, 'we,' Veer. That crew looked just as shocked we were. And you can bet that we'll find some way to weaponize it too, now that we have the sample."

"The fact remains that it was the Federation government that created this thing—

"No!" Gegen said angrily. "It was a human doctor who tried activate a dormant gene in her patient's T-cells that created it, accidentally. This 'Section 31,' which can pretty much tell the government what do, made it a weapon." Gegen faced the door again and hung his head low.

"Odala basically told me that we're going to war with the humans when she told me I could renter the Circle of Archeology. The Ministry of Elders has been looking for an excuse for war and the Federation's leaders have given it one. I highly doubt that's what any of the people on that ship signed up for. I wonder if Earth will even be habitable when all this is over."

Veer was in no mood for his former mentor's moping. He stood up, confidently strode towards Gegen, gripped his shoulders and spun him around.

"Forra! Look at me!" He said, breaking Voth etiquette by referring to his former teacher by his first name. Gegen locked eyes with Veer.

"Not all humans are Chakotay. Maybe we can work something out for them when this is over, but the fact remains that we are at war. And both sides will do whatever it takes to win."

"Veer, may I sit in your chair for a moment?"

Veer nodded, and Gegen walked to the chair. Veer sat at his bedside.

"It's not just us and the humans this is about. The Klingon are systematically hunting down the Hirogen, old wounds between Romulus and Vulcan have been reopened, and it's all to give us an advantage in the war. This is truly a Galactic War. All we need now is to get the Dominion and Species 8472 to fight each other. What scares me the most Veer is not the war itself, but what the galaxy may look like when its over."

At that moment Tal Haius, member of the Minister of Elders, and the only member who could declare war as Minister of Defense, entered Veer's quarters.

"Professors, I have excellent news! At 15:00 Romulan Standard Time the Senate voted to declare war on the Federation and share armaments and strategies with the Voth Empire. The Gorn King made statements to the same effect. We are still waiting to hear from the Tholians, Breen, and Tzenkethi."

"So billions of lives will be needlessly lost. Forgive me if I don't share your enthusiasm," Gegen muttered with his chin resting on his fist.

"Those lives will be lost for the glory of the Empire!" Haius said.

"You will forgive me if I don't see that as sufficient excuse," Gegen said.

* * *

"Throwing an admiral in the brig? What has Starfleet come to when that is not only possible but the correct action to take?" Dr. Ree asked rhetorically as he studied his computer screen. There was a Borg-enhanced strain of Barclay's Protomorphosis out there, likely being turned into a biological weapon by the Voth and Romulans at this very moment.

"Leyton couldn't have acted alone. He doesn't have the skill with Borg nanoprobes or genetic re-sequencing to have made the virus," Captain Riker said.

"At the risk of sounding like Lt. Commander Tuvok, Section 31 is the logical culprit."

As important as the Captain's piecing this puzzle was, Rhee was a doctor, not a policeman…or a spy.

"Section 31 is undoubtedly involved, but Leyton had official orders to take command of the _Titan_. They have to have operatives in Starfleet Security, and, considering that Leyton is an Admiral, probably Starfleet Command too."

"With all due respect Captain, I'm a medical officer. You asked me to run simulations of what this Borg-enhanced strain of Barclay's could do. In an ideal situation we'd need a lab, Borg nanoprobes, and synthetic T-cells infected with the virus."

"You don't have those!"

"No, I'm doing my best programing a scenario on the computer where our bodies would be facing that!" Ree stood up, or rather got out of his chair, his anatomy preventing standing or sitting as a humanoid would understand them. "The treatment that Lt. Commander Data devised fails in every scenario!"

"And the Voth have a way of beaming through shields. All they'd have to do is program a canister to start spraying and it would be in our ventilation systems."

"And then I would be less concerned with treating my patients and more concerned with eating them."

"Time is still on our side. As shameful as it is, we're the ones who made this thing, and now Starfleet and Section 31 will be racing to make a cure before it gets used against us."

Ree sat back down and looked at the screen. "If Starfleet ever needed Seven of Nine, it's now."

"Well, we have her. Someone will run those tests you want, Doc."

Will had to commend his Chief Medical Officer for being most concerned with the area that would most directly involve him—but he suspected that there was more to it than that.

"There's something troubling you, Doc."

"Hmm. And here I thought Counselor Troi was the empath." Ree was silent for a moment, then said, "Captain, what was it like when you devolved?"

"Well, I'm human. I kept finding it harder and harder to concentrate until I had no higher mental functions left. I vaguely recalled intense pain which I later learned was Data shooting me with a phaser. I later woke up as a fully evolved human being in sick bay. I'm afraid you'd devolve more like Worf did."

"Into a savage predator driven only by the instincts to eat and mate."

"His first symptom was extreme irritability. He was one of the first to be infected but he held on to speech and at least some rational thought for a long time. That's partly why security couldn't track him down."

Ree felt a chill go down his spine. "I'm already a neurotoxin secretor who eats live meat. I making this a medical order: If we have to face this bioweapon and I begin behaving strangely, I want to be sedated and put into stasis immediately."


	7. The Trial of James Leyton

**Okay I goofed earlier [Actually this is my second time posting and I caught if the first time but forgot to correct it-again!]. Janeway is a Vice-Admiral. Fleet Admiral is actually the highest rank. I have to credit a friend for coming up with the 31 Agent's dialogue in the first prison scene and for helping me arrange the trial**

**San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant 2381**

For the second time in his life, James Leyton's career was in shambles. For the first time in his life, he'd gone to prison for it. He had just returned to his cell at Starfleet Security from exercising, the force field activating behind hiim. After his trial James knew that he would be sent to a more permanent prison in New Zealand. James walked to his cot, turned around, and then fell backward onto it. Now, for a few minutes, he could forget his present troubles and blame the people he felt to be responsible for his fall. Deanna Troi was one.

_&amp; #% that traitorous Betazoid!_

So, she sensed James's intentions? She still shouldn't have screamed and alerted both bridge crews. She had a duty to the Federation, and if that meant devolving Voth scum, then too bad. Her role as a counselor made her too soft. She wouldn't do was necessary to survive. She should have been reading the Voth Defense Minister's emotions. She would have found a galaxyview similar to James's own: there were no good guys or bad guys—just us and them, and we will both do anything to survive. James knew that they wanted Earth. It was, after all, the planet where they evolved. But humans had only been able to evolve because the Voth had left. That brought him to the second person he blamed—the Voth Minister of Defense.

That piece of reptilian filth was already capable of scanning the _Titan_ before Troi pointed out to him that nothing should be beamed to or from his ship. James should've suspected he had the technology to do that. Now the Voth had Section 31's doomsday weapon, and had probably by now finished modifying it to affect humans. James realized he couldn't really blame the Defense Minister for that. The Voth had been doing his job for his people. James would've done the same had their roles been reversed. The only two people left that he could blame were Trepar and himself—and for the same reason. They had not thought to do anything to mask the nanoprobes or the T-cells. They'd been fools. The Voth had been neighbors of the Borg for centuries, and they would know how to detect nanoprobes. Leyton had reason to question Trepar's loyalty to the Federation. He was, after all, a former agent of the Obsidian Order. James, however, had no excuses for his own failure to conceal the weapon.

"Lost in thought?"

Leyton looked up to see a man of East Asian descent, but British by accent approach his cell.

"You do not know me, but be assured I speak for the Section."

As Leyton struggled to think of something to say, the man raised his hand and said, "Admiral Leyton, I am sorry to hear of your involvement in the current difficulty with the Voth. I am sure as a loyal patriot you are going to accept full responsibility for this debacle. I am sure if you protest your innocence or suggest others were involved it would cause extreme distress and consequences for your lovely wife and no one would like to see that happen."

* * *

Leyton knew that Section 31 could carry out its threat. He would obey.

Three admirals sat in judgment over Leyton: Ross, Paris, and the most senior admiral in Starfleet, Alynna Nechayev. They sat at a rectangular table directly across from Leyton. Nechayev had the center seat, with a podium built in to the desk. Also present were the lawyers—a Vulcan prosecutor and a Bolian defense—and the witnesses: Captain Riker, Counselor Troi, and The _Titan's_ chief medical officer. A lizard. Leyton couldn't believe this. He did not care how many degrees in medicine this creature had, it couldn't understand the intricacies of Trepar's reprograming of the nanoprobes.

Nachayev banged her gavel.

"Fleet Admiral James Leyton, you are charged with inciting a war with the Voth and Romulans, the use of a Federation starship for terrorist activities, the possession of genomic weapons, and most seriously, conspiracy. How do you plead?"

The Bolian started to make a statement, but Leyton stopped him. The words of the agent played and replayed themselves in Leyton's mind.

"I'd like to speak for myself," Leyton said. Turning to the Admirals, Leyton said. "I plead guilty to all charges except one; I plead innocent to the charge of conspiracy!"

Everyone stared at Leyton. He knew that taking sole responsibility for this fiasco was going to be a hard sell. Before Nechayev or the Saurian doctor could say anything, Leyton stated, "You are probably asking how I could plead innocent to conspiracy when I lack the technical skills to engineer this strain of the virus. I had access to the nanoprobes and synthetic T-Cells from Starfleet Medical due to my influence as a Fleet Admiral. The scientists studying them were acting under my orders and did not know how I intended to use them."

The Vulcan prosecutor stepped forward and said, "Am I to take it, Admiral, that your medical scientists could not tell that they were engineering a genomic weapon?"

Leyton stared at the Vulcan. "I told them that the Voth DNA sample, they were coding the nanoprobes to infect, was a badly damaged human DNA sample that had been exposed to genomic weapons in the Dominion War. I told them another team would work on creating countermeasures to ensure the nanoprobes would restore the human DNA to its correct form. For security reasons I had to use different teams at different stages. Of course, I was lying. I really wanted a weapon that would revert the Voth into the dinosaurs they descended from."

"And why did they not find it strange that you were working on a defense for a weapon that has not been used in six years?"

"I'm an admiral; they seldom question their superiors, and I explained the Voth were very advanced and may have similar weapons."

Such questions flowed back and forth until Admiral Nachayev had to step in and ask the prosecutor to call his first witness.

"Admiral Leyton, we have recorded your pleas. By pleading guilty you have reduced the amount of time you will have to serve in correctional facilities on those accounts. However, you plead innocent to the charge of conspiracy. The prosecution believes there is enough evidence to convict you of this as well. If the prosecution will proceed…" Nechayev gestured to the prosecutor.

"Thank you, mam," he said to Nechayev. Then he looked to the witnesses. His eyes fell on Dr. Ree. "The prosecution calls Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree to the stand."

Dr. Ree took his seat halfway down a horizontal line between Leyton and the admirals. Leyton did not like this. His fate could be in the hands of a lizard.

After Ree took his oath, the cross-examination begain.

"Dr. Ree, you spent days running simulations of Admiral Leyton's nanoprobes and synthetic T-cells carrying the intron virus. What was your analysis?"

Dr. Ree looked at Captain Riker before continuing.

"I analyzed it primarily as Voth weapon with the programming altered to effect non-Voth or non-Romulan targets. In each case the Voth genomic weapon could not be reversed."

The Vulcan stroked his chin. "Interesting. You say you studied it as a Voth weapon. In what respects would that have made it different from the weapon that Admiral Leyton devised."

"In the way it targeted its hosts. Barclay's Protomorphosis is normally a highly infectious disease that activates introns in the DNA of all the life forms it infects. For the Voth or their allies to use it would require them to program the nanoprobes with specific information to guide the virus away from their cells."

"What kind of information?"

"Namely the information that makes a Voth a Voth. All individuals belonging to a certain species share large percentages of their DNA in common. Actually only a small amount goes into making that individual an individual. This program recognized Voth markers in Voth DNA and left them unaffected. It would have a harder time distinguishing between Romulan and Vulcan DNA, but if it were fine-tuned enough it could make that distinction. Admiral Leyton's weapon was designed to work in much the same way, the chief difference being that Voth markers would activate rather than neutralize the virus."

"And from what can you make the conclusion that Admiral Leyton wanted this virus to be species specific?"

Ree looked back to Riker. The captain knew this part better than the chief medical officer.

"Admiral Leyton was expecting to meet the Voth Defense Minister and his entourage in the _Titan_'s conference room. He would not want to infect himself, the crew, or any Romulan delegates. If he were to convince trained geneticists that his weapon was really a treatment for damaged human DNA, the markers the nanoprobe would look for would be human not Voth. Anyone familiar with human DNA could tell the difference."

Ree broke eye contact with Riker.

"I submit that no one could program the nanoprobes without knowing either what to program them to attack or to protect. Given that Admiral would not want to risk infecting a Federation ship whose crew is only fifteen percent human, and the Admiral's statement that he was dealing with Voth DNA; I submit that whoever programed these nanoprobes had specific knowledge to program them to infect Voth cells. Hence Admiral Leyton could not have acted without a second party's knowledge."

"Thank you, Doctor." The Vulcan prosecutor returned to his seat. Now it was the Bolian defense attorney's turn. He had been making notes during the prosecutor's questioning, and now rose with a PADD in hand.

"Dr. Ree, is it true that Voth and humans share forty identical DNA markers?"

"Yes, that is true."

"So you do not purpose it is possible for a medical researcher to simply take the admiral at his word that this was a severely mutated human DNA sample?"

Ree swallowed. He was under oath to testify truthfully and while it was extremely improbable that such a mistake could be made, it was within the realm of possibility.

"It is possible that such a mistake could be made, but for a genomic weapon to leave a victim with only forty markers in common with an unaffected individual is extremely unlikely. Such weapons do not usually affect sex chromosomes. In Earth mammals the chromosome pair XY is male and XX is female. The Voth are known to have a ZW system of reproduction: ZZ is male, ZW is female. While there is nothing precluding the creation of such a weapon, there is no indication that any genomic weapon currently in use could convert an XY into a ZW. Scientists would need a large enough sample to predict what species they were dealing with. It remains possible that the sample did not include the sex chromosomes, but it would still have to contain enough information that the geneticist would be ninety- nine point nine percent sure that the sample was human. The only thing known to alter DNA to such an extent as to make Voth and human indistinguishable is Barclay's Protomorphosis itself."

"So you have just admitted that there is a way that the scientists could have been mistaken?"

Ree hung his head down. "True."

The defense attorney addressed the judges, "While your honors would probably know if such a weapon existed, it would not be clear for Starfleet Security to tell every doctor in the service?"

"We would keep it secret to protect the knowledge of it from falling into a third party's hands. I still think Leyton is guilty of conspiracy, but I have too much reasonable doubt to vote that way. I say 'Innocent,'" Admiral Ross said.

"I vote the same for the same reasons," Paris concurred.

Nechayev banged her gavel. "Admiral James Leyton, it is the judgment of this court that you be stripped of rank and sentenced to a correctional facility. If therapy fails you will be sentenced to thirty-four years in the New Zealand Rock Quaries."

Leyton let out a long sigh. This was the best he could've hoped for and he'd gotten it.

All eyes were on Leyton until Paris's commbadge beeped.

"This is Admiral Paris. What is it?"

A nervous male voice on the other said, "The Voth, sir. They've taken Xindi space."


	8. Xindi Council World 2381

**Xindi Council World, Beta Quadrant, 2381**

The walls were red. The supports ended in talons. This was the architecture of the extinct Xindi-Avian species. Their extinction, not long after the destruction of Xindus, had played a major role in uniting the remaining Xindi species in their search for a new homeworld, to avoid their fate. It was appropriate that this Avian citadel was where the Xindi Council met. Every decision of historic significance took place here: the decision to attack Earth, the decision to make peace with Earth, the decision to join the Federation. Even as Federation members, the Xindi Council still had control of internal Xindi matters. It was the appropriate place for this new treaty which would legalize the Xindi's separation from the Federation to become a Voth protectorate.

The Xindi peoples had not asked to leave the Federation,_ true._

The Voth were forcing this meeting of the Council, _a fair point_.

But none of that real mattered to Tal Haius. He'd read about the symbolic value of the Council and he was determined to go down in history as the Liberator of the Xindi-Reptilians, Insectoids, and Aquatics after nearly a century of Federation-backed Primate and Arboreal dominance.

The truth of the matter was that he sent a cloaked Voth fleet to overpower the Xindi Worlds' defense systems. Starfleet was already putting together a response force to drive the Voth out, but Haius had already taken that into account. He _wanted_ the Federation to come. He had an unpleasant surprise waiting for any ship that approached his fleet's perimeter.

He looked at the forcibly assembled Xindi Councilors: two Reptilians, two Insectoids, two Primates, two Arboreals and, behind glass windows, two Aquatics.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Council, it is my privilege to be here at this decisive moment in your history."

"This meeting of the Council is forced," the auburn-haired female Primate Councilor spoke. "The Federation will never accept the legality of what you have done here."

Haius strode around the Council table. "The Federation can come to grips with reality when it chooses. The fact of the matter is that Xindi Space is under Voth Control. The Voth, however have no wish to change the daily lives of the Xindi in any fashion whatsoever. We will even have our ships protect you—"

"—Cull us you mean."

"No, they are here for two reasons and two reasons alone: To protect the Xindi Peoples, no matter what your opinion of us is, and to hold our lines in the Beta Quadrant. We are only fifty light years from Earth; less than that from Vulcan. In just two more bloody pushes, we and our Romulan allies can end this conflict. We naturally cannot have the Xindi hinder our war efforts, but we have no wish to rule you when the fighting is done. All that we ask is that the council votes to declare independence from the Federation, and accept Voth protection."

"And what of the Xindi who are currently serving as Starfleet Officers?" The Senior Reptilian Councilor asked?"

"They will have one Xindi month to resign from Starfleet and come home, or forfeit Xindi Citizenship. But ask yourselves, for the seventy years that the Xindi have been Federation Members how many Xindi of each species have served aboard Starfleet vessels? I know that significant lifespan differences between Xindi Insectoids and other lifeforms in this quadrant prevent them from going to the acadamey, and having the necessary tenure to attain command." Haius looked the Insectoid Councilors directly in their compound eyes. Then he broke his gaze.

"And what of the Reptilians? Nothing about their lifespan should prevent them from serving, yet, for seventy years the highest rank a Xindi-Reptilian could get in Starfleet was Lieutenant-Comander." Haius was deliberately bending the truth. In theory a Xindi-Reptillian could become a full Fleet Admiral, but they had opposed Xindi membership in the Federation when that vote was taken. With their long lifespans and long memories, few wanted to enlist. One of the aforementioned Lieutenant Comander's was first officer on a ship and about to be promoted to a full Commander.

Haius looked behind him to the Aquatics' tank. "Body shape and breathing conditions would make service difficult for the Aquatics." He made sure the councilors caught that look of regret that Xindi-Aquatics could read so easily in his eye. Then he turned to the Arboreals, and adopted a look they'd read as anger.

"You voted 'yes' to Federation membership, but there has not been a single Xindi-Arboreal captain in Starfleet's history. You were mammalian enough, but not 'human' enough."

The Senior Arboreal Councilor rose and spat back, "My people are scientists. We have not been interested in command."

"Then you should have no objections to anything this council decides?"

"You are twisting my words. Command of a starship and self-determination as a species are two different things!" The Arboreal slammed his fists on the table.

"Then I recommend speaking with words too grounded in fact to be twisted." Haius looked at the Primate female.

"I speak the truth as it plainly exists. Primates are the galactic face of the Xindi. They have become captains—they are not too alien for human tastes—why I even believe humans and Xindi Primates can mate and produce viable offspring!"

"That is irrelevant," the auburn haired Senior Primate Councilor said.

"No, it is very relevant. Seventy years ago the Primates sold out, convinced the Arboreals and Aquatics to give up their own freedom—"

"I see you are trying to have us replay our war with the humans, pit the Reptilians and Insectoids against the Arboreals and Primates," The Reptilian Councilor said.

"I know that Xindi Reptilians have been made to live with the guilt of what Dolim did for two centuries now. You doubted that they would forgive you. That's why you voted 'no' in 2310, and why your old allies, the Insectoids, did the same."

Haius stepped back and addressed the whole council. "We seek not to rule you, but to end the Federation backed dominance of the Primates over their Xindi brethren! The Humans are my people's own brethren! We will have our day of reckoning on Earth. I beg you, have yours here!"

**Romulus, Beta Quadrant, 2381**

Forra Gegen sat at a table in the gery-colored faculty dining hall at Tarmek Universtity. He was waiting for his new friend and colleague Vreetak, a professor of astronomy to join him.

He saw the graying, slightly portly Romulan academic enter the room and get in line for the replomat.

In, five minutes he was sitting across from Gegen.

"So how have your students been?" Gegen asked.

"Diligent, as usual. One asked if the government had any contingency plans if our star goes nova."

This was shocking to Gegen.

"Is there evidence that your star is going nova?"

"Too soon to tell at this stage. We Romulans are a proud people. We will certainly try to keep this a secret from our enemies as long as possible, and probably from our allies too."

By the tone in Vreetak's voice, Gegen could tell he meant the Voth specifically—almost naturally. Gegen supposed this explained why his students in xeno-paleontology seemed both fascinated in and intimidated by Gegen. For almost the entirety of their existence, the Romulans had been the most technologically sophisticated species in the known galaxy. The discovery of the Borg changed this. And now to ensure that they continued to have technological superiority to the Federation they had entered into an alliance with the Voth, the most technologically advanced species after the Borg. For the first time, the Romulans were junior partners in an alliance. They couldn't claim any age or technical advantage over the Voth. Many had probably rationalized this disparity with the Romulan mandate of unending expansion by thinking that they could learn Voth technology over time and use it to conquer the Voth later. But the facts were that the Voth were giving the Romulans transwarp tech, shielding improvements and little besides. If the planet Romulus was destroyed, there was risk of the Romulan Star Empire becoming one big Voth dependency.

Unless the Voth offered to help now, before Romulus was destroyed….

"If further studies confirm that your star is going nova, you might want your ally's help."

"And risk becoming a Voth dependency?"

"There is less risk of that if Romulus still exists," Gegen said and pointed his knife to Vreetak, "Think on it."

Vreetak pondered Gegen's word's as he chewed his salad. There would be massive population displacements, and the Voth as allies would offer relief efforts in relocating the Romulans and Remans. The Romulans would have to decide on a planet to flee to, and may have to pull out of the war so that their own military could handle the internal crisis. By then the war might be over though, and they may have retaken their ancient homeworld, Vulcan. Unless…

"No, Forra, I fear the worst that could happen is that you take Vulcan and give it to us."

"A race of conquerors living on hand-outs? I fear that would break the Romulan psyche."

"As I said, that's the worst thing that could happen."

**USS **_**Titan**_**, Anmazat System, Alpha Quadrant**

The Tholians, Breen, and Tzenkethi had entered the war on the Voth's side, and the _Titan_ was under orders to patrol this uninhabited system near the Tholian border should their now self-declared enemies set up a base in what was technically Federation space. Anmazat was uninhabited but adjacent to three inhabited systems that were Federation members, one being Dr. Ree's homeworld. Riker knew that given the Voth's recent annexation of Xindi space, putting them in striking distance of Earth, their allies might feel emboldened to strike elsewhere. Riker had given Tuvok orders to report the first thing that even remotely resembled a Tholian vessel. After seven hours of scanning, the captain and crew were growing restless. They were right now in orbit of the fifth planet in the system.

Science Officer Melora Pazlar noticed something on her scanners that didn't seem right.

"Captain, either our scanners are malfunctioning, or something truly bizarre is going on here."

Riker ran toward the Elaysian Lieutenant Commander.

"What is it?"

She arched her eyebrows making the arcs of her head ridges seem even more exaggerated.

"I'm reading a single Borg and a single Cardassian life sign on the fifth planet's moon."

Riker thought for a minute. He knew that there were isolated niches of Borg that survived the Unicomplex's destruction, but an _individual_? The only individual Borg that he knew of Seven of Nine, and Hugh's cooperative. Seven was on Voyager; Hugh's cooperative was light years away. This area had never been a hotspot for Borg activity. But the Borg was only one half of the equation. What was a Cardassian doing out here? It was just then that intuition hit Will. This could be the source for the genomic weapon that Leyton had unintentionally given the Voth.

"Take us in to the orbit of the fifth planet's moon, Ensign!"

Riker returned to the captain's chair.

Deanna could sense his emotions.

"Well, what do you think this could be honestly I don't know, but it's worth sending a landing party, and I think I'm going to need you along."

"Did Melora say that there were a Borg and a Cardassian down there?"

"It almost sounds like something the Obsidian Order would've cooked up before the Dominion put them out of business."

"And like something Section 31 would be revolved with now."

Riker stood up and said, "Counselor Troi, Commander Tuvok, come with me." He then pressed his comm badge and said, "Dr. Ree, Please meet us in transporter room one and bring a medical tricorder with you."

He knew that they were going to find something unusual down there? Could it prove Section 31's hostile intentions toward the Voth—possibly. Would it help end the war if they could get a living 31 agent to divulge everything about the agency? Probably not.


	9. Rescuing Hugh

**Moon of Anmazat V, Federation Space, Alpha Quadrant, 2381**

The away team rematerialized in a dank cavern. There was a metallic floor and rails, but the light fixtures where the walls' rock met the floor's metal cast a sickly yellow aspect. It was also noticeably hot. There was almost a living sickness about this place. At least it felt that way to Deanna. After a few steps down the corridor, she back-stepped.

"De?" Will asked.

After Troi caught her breath, she said, "I'm fine, Will, but I know we can't be very far away from a highly intelligent mind—a genius, actually—but twisted, a sadist."

The corridor made an abrupt right turn. Deana felt almost compelled to turn back.

"We've almost reached him…his feelings…so empty…yet his will to dominate…"Deana took a deep breath and steadied herself.

Dr. Ree could only imagine what the counselor must be going through, but if his knowledge of Betazoid telepathy was up to date, certain individuals, with strong enough mental fortitude, could project strong messages in the minds of Betazoids with great intensity. Since Deanna was half human, she could only read the emotions, but still these were affecting her. Deanna was not a weak individual, but whoever was projecting these feelings might even be too much for Tuvok's Vulcan mind-meld. Ree took quick medical tricorder readings of Deanna and said, "Captain, we are clearly dealing with a strong willed individual here. Counselor, it's only going to get worse from here. As Chief Medical Officer, I recommend that she return to the ship."

"With all due respect, Doctor I think I can handle it."

"I think I'll agree with my wife," Captain Riker said.

Ree hung his head but said, "This goes for the Counselor and Commander Tuvok. I don't want any active probing of whoever we encounter's mind. Medical order."

"Understood," Deanna said.

Collectively, they made the right turn.

"Captain William T. Riker. I've been expecting you," Aamin Trepar said as the away team entered a massive hollowed-out cavern.

The away party was so focused on the Cardassian bio-chemist seated at his desk and the entire cavern that had been converted into a laboratory, that they did not immediately notice the Borg drone strapped to a table, but notice him they eventually did.

"Where did you get the drone?" Riker asked.

"'The drone?'" Trepar gasped in mock sympathy for his research project. "After you liberated him from the Collective, helped him to establish a colony of individualized Borg, he's still just 'the drone' to you?"

Deanna looked more closely at the drone. He'd aged, no longer possessing the youthful aspects of his face that made him seem like a lost teenager to the _Enterprise_-D crew—but if Deanna was reading him correctly…."Hugh!?"

Riker stared at the drone. The completely cybernetic arm still ending in a hand rather than a claw; the ocular the left eye; and the facial features, about a decade older than Riker remembered but still recognizable—it was Hugh all right.

"What've you done to him?" Riker challenged Trepar.

"Really, Captain, I've been keeping him alive for the last twelve earth months. I've needed his nanoprobes…it wouldn't make any sense to hurt him."

"You're the one who engineered the new strain of Barclay's," Ree said.

"Well, I have a drone and the necessary materials. You have a transwarp capable starship, so I can't outrun you. And you have an empath, so you'll know if I'm lying. But you can only tell when I'm hiding something, not what I'm hiding…except when it's obvious…like this." Trepar extended his arms, holding his hands up in a defeated gesture.

Tuvok looked to Dr. Ree.

"Doctor, this individual is one of Admiral Leyton's associates, a probable Section 31 agent. If were to mind meld with him…"

"The order stands," Ree said in a voice loud enough for Riker to hear.

"Captain, I know who this Individual is. Aamin Trepar, a Cardassian professor of bio-chemistry. Also an unbeaten player of Kotra. He emigrated from Cardassia to Earth shortly after the Dominion obliterated the Tal-Shi'ar/Obsidian Order Fleet. Why he left is a mystery, as his brother Gul Trepar was a very influential figure in the Cardassian Military. According to Captain Kira of Deep Space Nine, Gul Trepar was still a significant rival to Gul Dukat even when he was the Dominion's puppet governor of Cardassia. Cardassian children used to be put through mental training programs from the age of four. Add that to the fact that Trepar has the equivalent human IQ of 380."

Riker paused for a moment. This was all very disturbing. Most disturbing was how did Ree know all this?

Riker stared at Ree. Ree turned his head to notice Troi was staring at him too. Tuvok was also staring. If Hugh were not anesthetized, he would likely be staring. Only Trepar was not staring. He was smiling and waiting.

Ree swallowed and then let out a noisy sigh.

"We worked together on a relief mission to Cardassia after the Dominion. I'm used to people being afraid of me, but on Cardassia his own people were afraid of him. He jokingly said he was a member of the Obsidian Order, in such a flat tone I knew it was a joke. Still, so many people kept wanting to see only me, that I began to wonder if it was a joke. Researching him has been an obsession of mine since." Ree realized he was only getting more stares, until he said, "I'm not a stalker. I just have my species version of obsessive compulsive disorder. I don't let it interfere with my duties." Ree threw his diminutive hands up in a manner that looked vaguely similar to what Trepar had just done.

"I've also regularly challenged him to Kotra and lost each time," Ree muttered under his breath.

Riker tried, successfully, to suppress a chuckle.

**USS **_**Titan**_**, en route to Borg Cooperative, Alpha Quadrant, 2381**

Hugh slowly opened his eye, and his ocular implant became active. Slowly blurs congealed into a ceiling and walls with golden-yellow lights. This was not the Cardassian's lab.

Hugh tried to say, "Where am I?" but found it difficult to get the muscles in his mouth to move.

"_Wh..wh..where…am..I?"_ He said just barely above a whisper. Without his Borg vocal processor, he may have been unable to speak at all. Every time he tried to move his head, he fell down facing a slightly different direction. He realized what must have happened: after all this time spent on that lab table, his muscles had atrophied. He probably could move, thanks to his implants, but they were designed to work in tandem with his organic muscles. Being linked to the hive mind would have given him more control over his movements, but separate, as he was, he was bound to collapse a few times. Ah, well.

He pushed with all the muscles in his right leg to get his foot to fall from bed to floor. That was when he noticed. His organic right hand was touching soft material, not a hard table. He looked again and he was undoubtedly lying on a bed. He saw others, and realized this must be some kind of sickbay. He was about to try to move again when he saw a diminutive tyrannosaur enter the sick bay. The Borg had never encountered this species before, at least not before Hugh's group had left the Collective.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to get up without supervision. Your muscles are severely atrophied. That Cardassian had you for nearly a year…"

"Wh-who…"

"Am i?" the tyrannosaur asked.

"Y-yeah," This was the first time he'd ever used the shorter form of "yes," but he supposed having a weak voice was as good an excuse as any to start now.

"I'm Dr. Ree, Chief Medical Officer of the USS _Titan_. We've saved you and are returning you home. I believe you already know Captain Riker."

Commander Riker was Captain Picard's First Officer. It had been long enough, Hugh supposed, for Riker to have a Command of his own. Well, Starfleet may look after their own, but Hugh knew that they did not check up on communities they had helped start. Not a single ship had been to the Cooperative since the _Enterprise_.

"W-we h-h-ave c-c-omunity of dr-drones. Fe-Fe-Fed'ration ne-ver hel-ped." It sounded more like he inhaled than exhaled with each "h."

Ree looked away for a minute. While Starfleet couldn't do everything for these ex-drones, he agreed that they should at least send a ship to monitor them on regular intervals.

"I agree with you, and I don't have any good excuses for Starfleet policy regarding your people, Hugh. You would think that once a group has broken from the Collective, The Federation would want to help it.

Unfortunately Starfleet has a history of taking wild leaps into the unknown and not having consistent back up plans when things go wrong."

"W-w-hy are y-you a member?"

Ree had a very simple answer. "I think I'm crazy."

In the brig, Riker, Troi, and Tuvok stared at Trepar from across the force field around his cell. He had already admitted to creating the virus on the moon. Riker was sure his Vulcan Chief of Security would appreciate the Cardassian scientist's logic: can't run, can't hide, so: surrender. But Riker knew that Trepar's surrender wasn't the end: it was the beginning.

"Commander Troi, you can tell if I'm hiding something; you're an empath. But you're not a full telepath, so you can't tell _what_ I'm hiding."

Trepar turned his gaze to the Captain. "So, let's lay down some ground rules. You can ask any yes or no questions you want, and as many yes or no questions as you want—but only yes or no questions."

Riker briefly glanced at Deanna and Tuvok, then returning his gaze to Trepar, said "Fair enough."

"Ask away."

"Are you an agent of Section 31?"

"Yes, and of the Obsidian Order before that. I'm also the member who engineered the genomic virus against the Founders."

Deanna, despite Ree's orders, scanned enough of Trepar's mind to confirm what he said.

"He's telling the truth, Captain."

That made Will sick, to think that this Obsidian Order agent had been working for a rouge Federation organization since before Starfleet had become aware of its existence.

"Is President Bacco a Section 31 Agent?"

"Oh, I wish," Trepar said nonchalantly.

Troi noticed mental barriers going up.

"Captain, he knows something here that he's hiding."

Riker narrowed his gaze.

"I told you the truth; the current president is not a member."

"And any future presidents?"

"Yes, there is a plan in motion; no I'm not telling you which parties or how many candidates."

"Who is the head of Section 31?"

"Sorry. That's not a yes or no question."

"Can the Voth's reprograming of your virus be reversed?"

"I suppose it is possible, but it's beyond my skill."

With that answer a whole new line of motives popped into Will's head. Maybe treating Leyton's actions like a genuine conspiracy was all wrong. What if, far from being the architects of this plot, Leyton and Section 31 were the patsies? What if Trepar had wanted the Voth to get their hands on a genomic weapon?

"Do you primarily consider yourself a Section 31 Agent?" The two locked eyes. Trepar couldn't lie, but by telling the truth, he could never go back to 31 or live the rest of his days in peace.

"No. I'm an Obsidian Order Agent. But the Order is gone. I serve Section 31 in its place."

Deanna could detect his mental gymnastics.

"He's being intentionally evasive captain."

Riker sighed. He was going to ask the one yes or no question Trepar couldn't maneuver out of.

"Did you want the Voth to control your virus?" Riker deliberately avoided the word get. Trepar could legitimately say he wanted them to "get" it, and mean either he wanted them to control it or to be sick with it.

Trepar grunted. That was enough for De.

"We got him, Will."

Riker looked at Trepar. He had an IQ of 380 and was broken that easily?

"I'm disappointed in you professor. I expected this to be a lot harder, but I guess when you are undefeated long enough, you start taking foolish risks."

Trepar said on the bench in his cell and seemed to stare off into the void. "No, Captain. It's Section 31 that took the foolish risk."


	10. Earth 2382

**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, January 2382**

Three weeks had passed since Captain Riker, on Tuvok's advice, had contacted Admiral Janeway. She had spent that time trying to identify possible individuals in Starfleet who could be linked in any way to Section 31. Virtually every Fleet Admiral had classified sections of their biographical entries. That made sense, Kathryn told herself. Starfleet's highest level of command should be expected to know things that had to stay within that rank—but what Kathryn kept coming across was not classified sections of their service records, but classified biographical data. Nothing that could be used to harm anyone was hidden: the names of spouses, children, parents, current residences were all there. In fact the records seemed so complete, it was strange that any section marked classified could possibly contain more information. Too strange for Kathryn.

One of the few Fleet Admirals without a classified section was her old captain, Owen Paris. Kathryn did not know if his lack of classified material made him more or less dangerous. Hopefully, if she masked her intentions well enough and remained the loyal protégé in his eyes—the loyal protégé who had drilled discipline into his son's life—she could have more of an idea how to asses him.

They were in his office now. Kathryn sipped coffee while the other drank tea.

"You are very valuable resource to Starfleet, Kathryn. You singlehandedly brought down our greatest enemy while making contact with hundreds of new species in the process."

"Well, Admiral Leyton chose to ignore that advice when dealing with the Voth."

"He was still your superior officer, Kathryn," Paris said as he got up from in his chair and stared out the window. "He probably still would be if Deanna Troi couldn't read emotion." Janeway could tell that that comment was disapproving. She could not tell if it was disapproving of Leyton or Troi, or both.

"Oh, I respected the chain of command, Admiral. In the end I supported the decision to consider any communication between the Voth and Romulus as a hostile act—even though I knew it was wrong."

That peaked Paris's interest. He turned to face her.

"How did you know, Kathryn?"

"I met the Voth in the Delta Quadrant. I knew if provoked, they could be a dangerous enemy, but I also knew that were behaving differently. They seemed genuinely grateful for us destroying the Borg. They were willing to share their technology with us. All they wanted in exchange was the right of unarmed travel to their prehistoric homeworld."

"Allowing them free access to Earth was too big a risk, Kathryn."

"I said 'Earth,' Admiral, not Starfleet Command, and 'Unarmed', not 'Free!' Peace is always worth some risk—I took the fact that they restored Fora Gegen to his old position as a major act of good faith on their part."

"And who is For a Gegen to us? A Voth professor got his job back? Good for him. But his academic career and interstellar diplomacy are two different things. We judge risks by their capabilities, not their intentions."

Janeway could not believe what she was hearing! What was the use of making her a Vice-Admiral based on her experiences in the Delta Quadrant, if they were going to ignore the advice she gave based on those experiences. Fora Gegen championed the idea that the Voth and humans were related at a time when the Voth saw all mammals as inferiors. He was in short humanity's best friend among the Voth. That's who Fora Gegen was to them.

"That's why we promoted you, Kathryn. You know the strengths and weaknesses of very important players in a relatively unknown region of space. We didn't promote you because we thought you could write a dissertation on the importance of 'the hunt' in the Hirogen belief system."

Janeway made a response as blunt as Admiral Paris's was—in her mind—disturbing.

"The primary mission of Starfleet is peaceful contact with alien civilizations. It looked to me, based on my own experience that Voth were at least trying to attempt peaceful cultural exchange with us."

"That's your problem, Kathryn—'In my own experience.' Seven years alone in the Delta Quadrant as the

highest ranking Starfleet Officer has inflated your opinion of yourself. This is Earth, sir, and you have

superiors here!"

Janeway preferred to be addressed by her rank, which was gender neutral, than "Sir" or really, even "Ma'am ." She tried to not let it faze her.

"I'm well aware of it, Admiral. I was merely—

-"Stating Starfleet's Primary Mission—which for every subordinate officer is following their superiors' commands."

"Then may I ask, Admiral, what the Fleet Admirals' primary mission is?"

Paris set down in his chair, and tried to make the emotions on his face to be as transparent as possible.

"The Dominion War changed things for us, Kathryn. We can't just assume every species we meat out there is friendly, no matter how much we might want to. I know you weren't here when we fought the Dominion, but you fought worse. You fought the Borg and Species 8472. Our primary mission is the defense of Earth."

_The defense of Earth?_ Janeway thought and almost whispered to herself. What of the other Federation Worlds?

She must have mouthed the words, because Paris said, "All our infrastructure is on this planet."

Paris leaned back on his chair and said, "It really is funny that I'd need to lecture Paris leaned back on his chair and said, "It really is funny that I'd need to lecture _you_ on the importance of respecting authority when I thought you had taught my son the same lesson." Paris said this with humor in his voice, so Janeway thought she could relax now.

"I'd say Tom turned out pretty well."

"Do you remember the time you demoted him to Ensign and sentenced him to thirty-days in the brig?"

"Of course,"Janeway laughed, "Why?"

"You did the right thing, but do you know why it was the right thing?" Paris said icily.

Suddenly the warmth was gone from Kathryn's face.

"Tom interfered in the internal affairs of the Monean people, against my direct orders to the contrary."

"You're conflating two things, Kathryn: his insubordination and whether his actions were right or wrong."

Janeway looked confused. "Clearly his actions were wrong; he violated the Prime Directive."

"He had moral reasons for violating it."

"For Starfleet Officers, the Prime Directive is a moral law unto itself," Janeway said, becoming defensive.

"If you believed that you never would stranded your crew in the Delta Quadrant to help the Ocampa." Paris said, a hint affection a teacher might have toward a favorite student entering his voice.

"Tom sent me the details of his actions. I know that the planet was not the Moneans' homeworld, and that if they continue their oxygen mining, a unique treasure will be lost to the galaxy."

"The situation with the Ocampa was different. They were being threatened from the outside, by the Kazon. The Moneans were creating their own problems," Janeway said, still keeping a defensive mentality.

"The Moneans still would have been left homeless if they destroyed the world they were living on. And this was also not an internal matter. They didn't evolve on that world. It was artificially created sometime in the distant past. What if its makers return someday? And even if they don't what will the Moneans do when they lose that world?"

"They'll find a way to survive, without our help. Like you said, they came to that planet three hundred years ago—"

"Evacuations must happen more rapidly than colonization. There are Moneans who live in cities on that planet. Their species would probably survive, but many lives would be lost. Just as the Ocampa would survive a Kazon occupation."

"But there were still two sides…" Janeway said.

"So? No one made the Federation arbiter between them."

"But.." Janeway said, still refusing to see how Tom might actually have been following her example.

"You can rationalize it all away, Kathryn, but you broke the Prime Directive many times: helping the Borg to defeat Species 8472, because they attacked your Ensign Kim—only to later learn that the Borg started that conflict; hiding telepaths from the Devore Imperium; defending a Talaxian colony when there was no way to ensure its safety later; and sharing holodeck technology with the Hirogen. If by your own words, you never broke the Prime Directive, just 'bent' it, it must in your view be a very flexible principle!"

Paris had been shouting at her, and Janeway had enough.

"Let's see you get stranded 75,000 light-years from home and do any better!"

Paris started chuckling.

"Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn, you did fine!"

Janeway cautiously lowered her guard.

"Then what was this lecture about?"

"To get you to see the right reason you put my son in the brig. Not because he committed the unpardonable sin of breaking the Prime Directive, but because he disobeyed his captain. In the Delta Quadrant, you made Starfleet policy—there was no one higher to turn to. Tom should have understood that."

Janeway felt like she was being lectured on something she already knew.

"So what's the problem?"

Paris rose from his chair and looked out the window again.

"I don't understand how someone who expects total obedience from her subordinates cannot give total obedience to her superiors. I know that you're the one who has been accessing files on all Starfleet's Fleet Admirals to see if they have connections to Section 31."

Janeway became tense. She respected the chain of command but could not stand by when those with higher rank used that as an excuse to get away with terrorism….but if she could pretend to believe…

"Admiral, I know that Section 31 is planning to control the presidential election in two years. Are we supporting them?"

Paris chuckled.

"You know, Kathryn, I can't tell you whether we working with Section 31, against them, or whether we are just using them for a while. We know what we're doing. Now am I to expect any more presumptuous investigating from you?"

"No, Admiral," Janeway said. However far Section 31's reach extended, it obviously included the entire list of Flag Ranked Admirals. Whether they were members or just using the organization for their own ends was not clear. That made Janeway's decision easier. If Owen Paris could control Section 31, it might be best to let him do so. If the potential presidential assassination happened, then either Paris was incapable of controlling it or was a traitor. For now she knew what to order Riker to do: to hide on the edge of Federation space and keep the Cardassian in the brig. Above all, he was not to contact his former commanding officer Jean-Luc Picard. Should the need materialize, Janeway would contact Riker, Picard, and Chakotay herself.

"I defer to your judgment, as the senior ranked officer."

"That's good to hear," Paris said. "A bleeding heart doctor on DS9 ended our chance to be rid of the Dominion once and for all. The Voth are a bigger threat than the Dominion ever was, but they operate by the same principle."

"Which is?"

"'What you can control can't hurt you.' Those are the words of the Founder we still have in custody. I want you to talk to her, Kathryn. Learn how she thinks, because even though she's the enemy, her philosophy, and ours, _and_ the Voth's are essentially the same."

"I'll make an appointment."

"Good," Paris said, "And when you have learned the limits we need to go to from her, I'll promote you to Flag Admiral Status and let you in on some of my secrets."

Janeway nodded. Whatever the Dominion War had done to change Paris's sense of duty, the answers lay with the Founder.

"I'll consider it a challenge, Admiral."

Paris smiled.

"Well, you can't have any worse luck than Ben Sisko."


	11. Hobus System 2382

**Hobus Star System, Romulan Star Empire, Beta Qudrant, 2382**

Dahain Sota blinked, almost believing that would change the measurements on his screen, yet they remained unaltered.

The Voth had already confirmed that the anomalous behavior of the Romulan star a few weeks previously was not indicative of any supernova, but if their readings of this star were correct, it _would_ go nova within the next few years and its shockwave would tear Romulus apart. The Voth had the technology to render the star inert before that point, but, Sota remembered, they were not here to help the Romulans. They were here to expand the Voth Empire. That might mean withholding their technology until Romulus agreed to a subordinate relationship. It could also mean letting Romulus be destroyed and seizing control of the power vacuum that followed. The only person they were allowed to report this to was Defense Minister Tal Haius, and they were not allowed to discuss options even with him.

Actually, he was the only one authorized to talk to the Defense Minister.

Sota sighed. These were not the peaceful days of research for research's own sake.

"Send these readings to my personal computer and take us out of this system. It's time that I make my personal report to the defense minister." The junior scientists nodded and soon the cloaked vessel was in transwarp.

Sota walked into the small closet that made up his quarters. His bed, no more than a mattress and cover, came to within a foot's space of the door, and still looked cramped within the confines of two walls with lockers—both a foot's space away from the bed—and the back wall against which the mattress truly was cramped.

Sota sat down a picked up a portable computer capable of transferring data and face to face communication. First, he sent the data, then, he used the device to communicate with the Defense minister who was still in Xindi Space.

When the Defense Minister's face appeared on the screen, the Minister wasted no time on pleasantries, asking immediately, "What does this data mean?"

"It means, Your Honor, that the Hobus star has 99.9% chance of going nova within the next ten years. The most probable range is four to six years. The shockwave will likely destroy Romulus."

"Thank you, Professor." The defense minister cut communications as abruptly as he had begun them.

Sota removed his boots, placing them on the right side of the bed. Their five-Voth scout would be back with the main Voth Convoy in Xindi Space in about fifteen minutes. Sota did not know what his findings would mean, only that they would lead to Voth domination of the Romulans in some form or another. That was good in the long run; Xindi Space by itself was too small a foothold in the Beta Quadrant. Sota closed his eyes and tried to get a few minutes sleep before his ship arrived. There was enough time for a short nap.

**Xindi Council World, Beta Quadrant, 2382**

If Haius was interpreting this data correctly, the Romulan Star Empire had at most seventeen years of life left. That figure was a statistical outlier; it would probably die much sooner than that. There was also the possibility that Hobus would go nova within the year—also an outlier. Most of the data indicated a supernova in five years. To be safe, Haius would give himself two years to win his gift for the Romulan People. If his plans were to work, it was essential that not one drop of green Romulan blood be spilt. This would come entirely at the Voth's expense, and it would be given unconditionally to the Romulans.

The Romulans would not be told about Hobus until the year of the disaster. The Voth would then offer the Romulans their aid in eliminating the problem. The Romulans would be wise to accept, but would they after the Voth had already _given_ them what Haius planned to give them?

It would be clear to the entire quadrant that the Romulans depended on the Voth then. Some might prefer an honorable death as members of the old order. So much the better. If only a tiny remnant of the Romulan Senate remained intact, they'd need a protector to keep the remaining worlds of their empire from being swallowed up by the Ministry of Elders—a Voth protector.

Tal Haius rose from the Xindi-Reptilian Senior Councilor's chair, which he assumed was his by right when the Xindi were not holding Council meetings. He walked out to the balcony and stared at the cloud line, the internal thermal generators in his clothing enabling him to enjoy this altitude. Haius's ambitions seemed as vast as that horizon—without ending, but, just as this castle was built on a mountainside, he had to build his dreams on reality. He _needed_ the Romulans to need him. After _giving _them Vulcan, they would owe him. If he stopped Hobus from going nova they would owe him. But would the Romulan Senate distinguish between the Voth Empire and the Voth Minister of Defense?

He needed the senate not to feel gratitude to the Voth but simultaneous fear of and dependence on them. In short, there needed to be a weakened Romulan Senate, a general Romulan perception of good Voth vs. bad Voth. For that he needed for the Romulans to reject help, to find ways to thwart their own efforts at stopping the nova, and to show the Romulans the differences between himself and Odala.

Haius had loyal soldiers from among the Voth's subject species who could be cosmetically altered to appear Romulan and whip up a defiant martial attiude among the Romulans—one that excluded the possiblity of Voth help after the Voth had already shown the Romulans to be dependent. For that—for all possible outcomes, the Voth first needed to take Vulcan. That meant bringing the War Ship to the Beta Quadrant. That would be the higlight of Haius's day—it was the among the powers assumed by the

Minister of Defense during wartime to give orders to other Ministers.

Haius walked back to the Council's table where always kept his long range comm unit when he used this room. He entered Minister Odala's code. This device had the range of activating another unit with the correct indentification code anywhere in the galaxy. Still, Haius had to wait for nearly a minute before Odala responded—this being the City Ship's night cyclce—and was quite amused when she did respond. Odala was wearing her blue night gown, her husband laying uncomfortably on the bed waiting for their mutual return to sleep.

"What could you possibly want at this hour, Haius?"

"The necessities of war do not accommodate themselves to the Ministry's sleeping schedule. If we are to proceed, I'll need the War Ship here."

"That close to the heart of the Federation already?"

"Indeed. With the help of our Romulan allies, we've managed to take a region of the Federation known as Xindi space. The Romulans are keeping a corridor between Xindi Space and Romulan space open. We've found naturall allies here. " He was enjoying keeping Odala up and decided to flavor his conversation with unecessary details

"There are actually five Xindi species. Two of them were unwilling to join the Federation and see us as liberators. One of these two is Saurian." That required Odala's attention.

"Do you think we can use them to augment our forces?"

"Possibly, if the war drags on, but right now Odala the Xindi are in no position to fight. They have only enough weapons to defend their own space from outside attack. Starfleet having disbanded the Xindi miltary you understand. Of course, we could make weapons and uniforms for the Reptillians who feel the most embittered against the Federation, but you would have to deliver those orders at the Ministry's session tomorrow. I need the War Ship yesterday."

"What is so urgent?"

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that right now. Suffice it to say that during times of war all other Ministers, including the Minister of Doctrine, are subordinate to the Minister of Defense."

"I know you, Haius. You're scheming something."

"Indeed I am, and it's in the Voth's best intrest considering who our allies in this war are."

"I keep forgetting whether we are on the Klingons' or Hirogen's side."

"That's in the Delta Quadrant. Our homeworld is in the Alpha Quadrant. Here we are most assuredly the Klingons' enemy. Let me just say that there is a race of warriors here who have won my respect despite being mammals."

"Surely you mean only as military allies," Odala wrinkled her face.

"No, I truly respect them because I can see a lot of our own past in their culture."'

"That's disgusting!"

"You're way of thinking lead our people to be endangered by the Federation in the first place! We are at a point in our history when we must reevaluate Doctrine!" Odala shook with each word Haius shouted at her.

"But that can wait untill after the war! For now you have your orders!" Haius closed the communications link.

Haius tapped his fingers across the table across the part of the table nearest his seat. The War Ship would be unlike anything the Federation had ever faced before. With phasic cloaking and computer control of multiple enemy vessels simultaneously, they could have the fleet protecting Vuclan destroy itself, without anyone knowing they were there until it was too late. He still would not decloak until every Federation ship in the area had been destroyed. Because of the properties of the phasic cloak, the Voth would be immune to any phaser fire or torpedoes, but, in case they did have to decloak during battle, they had ablative armor. Their torpedoes, should they have to fight, could lock on to enemy shield frequencies and pass through them. One lucky hit and they could ruputre an enemy warp core and blow that ship to pieces. The Voth had spent the last ten thousand years keeping the Borg out of their space, a policy which by in large worked. It was the knowledge that the Federation now possessed ablative armor, more powerful torpedoes, and _time travel_ that made them a threat. The fact that neither side wanted to risk a conflict with the Collective in an altered universe was the only thing keeping the Voth from using time travel, and likely, that same fear was keeping the Federation in place.

The greatest task was not taking control of the Vulcan System, but subduing the inhabitants on the ground.

The Vulcans were physically stronger than the Voth, but there were many Xindi-Reptilians eager to have revenge on the Federation. They must not be too eager though, and they must shed more blood than they spilt. A computerized attack on Vulcan's major cities might be sufficient. The Vulcans were a logical species, so there was a chance to reason them into surrendering. There might be no shed blood at all. All Haius really needed to do was seize computer controll of the major cities, then invite the Romulans. If the Romulans had to fight a little they might appreciate their gift more. Then all he had to do would be to _not_ tell them about Hobus…but no. That path was too risky. Send down the Xindi to keep order in the streets, with orders not to provoke. Even then keep the bloodshed minimal. For every ten Xindi or Voth killed only one Vulcan would die. This behavior would be unheared of on the part of a military conqueror. Then, when the planet was secure, give it to Romulus. The only risk was that the Federation may learn how the Voth's computer hacking technology worked, but in Haius's long term strategy for rulling this region of space, they'd have to share that technology with the Romulans and some point. Some point would come after there was no more Romulus.


	12. Romulus 2382

**Romulan Star Empire, Beta Quadrant, 2382**

Sela watched the broadcast over and over again, uncertain whether to thank Tal Haius, or blow his brains out. The deeply embedded Romulan dream of ruling Vulcan had been achieved, but the dream of conquering Vulcan had been lost forever. The Voth had beaten them to it. Sela watched Haius's speech in her ready room.

"We know what it is like to have an enemy controlling our homeworld. I see the goals of the Voth and Romulan peoples in this conflict to be the same. True, you do not need Vulcan—nor do we need Earth, but these are worlds we were forced to abandon. But without our homelands we have grown strong. The Voth are the most technologically advanced foe the Federation has ever faced, with the possible exception of the Borg. But we have had a twenty million year head start. It is you, the people of Romulus, who have been in this quadrant as long as the Vulcans, who have been Starfleet's true nemesis. The Romulan Star Empire today is larger and stronger than it was when the Humans, Andorians, Vulcans, and Tellerites formed the Federation to defend against it. It has endured a Federation-Klingon Alliance, the Borg and the Dominion. Most of my race looks down on mammals, but when I look at you, I see the most advanced power in the quadrant. What's more just as we could help you improve your technology, you could help us improve our ground fighting prowess. We have already used our computer hacking technology on the Federation thrice. We may have made the ships in the Vulcan System destroy each other and self-destruct. However I fear the Federation may have a defense in place by the time we reach Earth. Our troops are fine stealth warriors, but tricorders can easily detect them. The peace on Vulcan is being kept largely by Xindi-Reptilians, awaiting relief from Romulus. I, Tal Haius, Voth Minister of Defense, have, on my own initiative, deployed our greatest weapon against Vulcan instead of Earth on behalf of Romulus. We need you to teach us how to be warriors again. Many of my fellow Elders will disagree with me, but we can do great things together. As a token of the commonalities that bind our two peoples, I give you the planet Vulcan as a personal pledge that we will remain your allies when this war is over, regardless of what our Ministry might want now."

The message ended. Sela swiveled her chair to face her subcommander.

"So, what do we make of our Voth friend?" Sela asked.

"He did blatantly say we were the technologically inferior partner in this alliance."

Sela nodded.

"The fact the he _gave_ us Vulcan speaks volumes. We do not have the ability to hack into Starfleet computers and make their ships fire on one another or self-destruct. We are clearly the Junior partners here, but I did catch something useful." Sela smiled.

"And what was that, Admiral?"

Sela brought her thumbs to rest under her chin,"It's a trade. He says the Voth soldiers are inept ground troops. He's trying to ram home the point that they need our martial abilities as much as we need their technological. Actually, they will soon need us more than we need them. Note how he distinguishes himself from the Ministry of Elders. This message has a double audience. He wants to show us that we still need him, but he's warning the Ministry not to underestimate us."

"Do you recommend advising the Senate to end the Voth alliance?"

Sela swallowed hard as she tried to judge the best policy. "No! They'd crush us now. I purpose we regard them as short-term allies and long-term enemies. We should keep up this alliance only until we can replicate their technology. I've already sent my advice to the Senate. Now we wait on their vote."

Sela leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Part of me is curious about what this Ministry of Elders is…Tal Haius is the Minister of Defense and has supreme power during wartime, but these other members—Haius must not get on with them very well, if he is doing what it looks like."

"What is that, Admiral?" The Sub-commander looked confused.

"He wants Romulan help to be rid of them. I'm making an addendum to my report. Tal Haius can be a long-term friend. I've spoken to him often enough to know he really does respect us. He might be telling the truth, and it could prove useful to have an ally in control of the outer rim of the Delta Quadrant."

Sela let her speculation end. If she knew Haius, the first thing he would do would be to send a cloaked Voth ship into Federation territory, to see if his cyber warfare had been neutralized, and if so, how could it be altered? It was that newly enhanced cyber weapon that Sela wanted. It might take years to complete it, but Sela could wait. Patience was considered a virtue by both the Romulans and the Voth. And when it was complete the Senate could force Tal Haius to share it or refuse to help him with the other Elders. In all those situations, Romulus emerged as the stronger power.

"We should contact the Minister of Defense after the Senate votes and discuss our long-term strategy with him."

"Yes, Admiral," the subcommander bowed, clicked his heels and left the room.

Sela looked at the frozen picture of Tal Haius on the screen.

"You are a crafty one, Mr. Defense Minister, but so am I. If your schemes benefit the Romulan Empire, I gladly help you, but if you are taking advantage of us, I know where to find and kill you myself."

What Sela did not know about were Odala's scheduled vists to Romulus or the Hobus Star. She was in a dance to be sure, but only the Voth Defense Minister knew all the moves.

**Starfleet Security, San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, Alpha Quadrant, February 2382**

Janeway walked down the corridor. Her destination was the cage that held a monster who had destroyed millions of Federation lives. However, this monster was driven by motives that Janeway could very well understand: she wanted to protect her people from extinction. The tactics she had used had changed her species from being victims into the dominant power in the Gama Quadrant. The power of life or death over billions was in her species hands. They were monsters but they were survivors. The Federation needed to learn from her if it was to survive the Voth.

Janeway reached the cell. Inside was a bucket that contained brownish-orange liquid.

"Madam Founder, I'm Admiral Janeway. I have need of your experience."

The liquid became gelatinous and started changing shape until a solid humanoid female stood before her. She stepped out of the bucket.

"Well, this is ironic. The Federation must now become more like the Dominion in order to survive."

"That's right," Janeway said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "to _survive,_ not dominate."

"Why are you so defensive? The Dominion's purpose was never so much to dominate others as it was to protect the Founders. We conquered because we lived by a simple philosophy: what you can control can't hurt you."

"How could that planet where you unleashed a virus hurt you?" Janeway asked angrily.

"There were several planets we did that to. The answer is simple. We couldn't control them otherwise."

"Yet you eventually made peace with the Federation. I don't think you could control Captain Sisko. Why did you trust him?"

The Founder stared at Janeway, puzzled. "I never trusted Sisko. I never even interacted with him that much. I trusted the Federation because I linked with Odo. The human doctor Bashir had just violated orders to find a cure to the virus that Section 31 used against us. Bashir had done this with the help of his friend Chief Petty Officer O'Brien and the approval of Captain Sisko. They had all done it to save Odo. Odo cured me when he linked with me. I surrendered because I trusted Odo and because when I saw Section 31 in his mind, I saw a twisted reflection of the Dominion. I've spent all the time since the War's end trying to reconcile the difference between what we had been doing to other worlds with what Section 31 had done to us, and so far I have found no difference."

"I know about your link with Odo. It was still Sisko that Odo got you to trust."

The Founder sat down on the cot in her cell.

"I know that solids can't link, but you Admiral are hard to even talk to. Odo linked with me, and I was forced to reexamine my perspective on my own. I knew that my people were dying, and that we had brought this on ourselves by being the very thing we most feared to someone else. I have been trying to form a new perspective on the galaxy, but so far have been unable to make any coherent one."

This talk was getting Janeway nowhere in a hurry. So far the Dominion the Founder described sounded like a Federation run by James Leyton.

"It was Section 31 that got us into this war with the Voth to begin with. It looks like their mindset almost got your people killed," Janeway began pacing, "But we are in a war with an enemy who has a technology we've never faced before."

"Can you analyze it?"

"We are trying to now."

"My advice is to make a similar but not identical weapon and use it against them."

"We are already working on that too."

"Then I fail to see how I can aid you."

"You're supposed to tell me what the Dominion would do!"

An odd look distorted the Founder's face. A triumphant smile at the fact that the Federation was now officially sinking to the old Dominion's level battled with a frown at that same thought. Neither emotion had clear victory.

"We would have destroyed the enemy species, down to the last individual."

Janeway looked away in disgust. Then she stared at the Founder.

"You are a monster!"

The Founder, surprisingly, nodded in agreement.

"In the past that was true. Now I do not know what I am."

"We can't wipe the Voth out. They have at least one individual who didn't want this war, and they tried to negotiate with us before we closed the door."

The Founder smiled. This time it was a warm smile.

"You have compassion, Admiral, and that is worth holding on to. However, you asked me what the Dominion would have done. I'm afraid that would require leaving compassion behind."

Janeway looked at the edge of the Founder's cell, where the forcefield began.

"That is one boundary I cannot cross," Janeway said, more as an order to herself than as a solid statement of fact.

"You sound like you are not certain of that."

The Founder was right. Janeway was unsure. Her own sense of morality was telling her one thing and her loyalty to the chain of command was telling her something else.

"I came here to get a strategy out of you."

"I never faced an enemy with superior technology, until I was infected with Section 31's virus. It sounds like your scientists are coming up with a way to counter your enemy's advantage. That's the best way to win the war. However, I have a grave suspicion that that is not why you were sent here."

Janeway remembered Admiral Paris' tone and facial expressions. It sounded like he wanted to do the Voth exactly what the Dominion would have done. She could almost hear Paris say, "What you can control can't hurt you."

She wasn't sure Paris was a traitor but a big doubt was forming in her mind. She would tell him that this meeting was unproductive, and watch for what he did next.


	13. Federation Civil War

**USS **_**Titan**_**, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2384**

The last two years had seen the war turn from a decisive Voth advantage to a protracted stalemate. Starfleet had found a defense for the Voth's cyber-warfare. The Voth cyber weapon was essentially like a giant earthworm that burrowed through layers of encryption detected on subspace to activate command controls. Federation ships successfully created a firewall around their computer systems that the Voth could not burrow through and tested it successfully at the battle of Andor. It seemed like the Federation may actually win when the Second Battle of Vulcan began at the end of 2382. But when the Federation tried to deploy its own "earthworm" program against the Voth, the saurian aliens were able to block it and send a program along its pathway. This new program did not give them control of enemy ships but the ability to disrupt random functions on them. The Voth-Romulan alliance held on to Vulcan, and with both sides leery of computer based warfare, this had become a more conventional conflict.

As a result of being at war with Romulus, the Treaty of Algeron was no longer in effect, meaning Starfleet could finally equip its ships with cloaking devices. However, the Voth were capable of scanning for cloaked ships—so a stalemate again. The Voth had also worked to modify their interphasic cloaking technology so that it would be harder to detect. Naturally, Tal Haius shared these advances with the Romulans, but the Voth had other allies. The _Titan_ had been officially patrolling the Tholian border for two years now.

They were there under Admiral Janeway's orders to keep out of sight during her investigation of Section 31's reach inside Starfleet. The Cardassian who had prompted that investigation, Aamin Trepar, had been in The _Titan's_ brig the entire time. Hugh had been returned to the Borg Cooperative, and was quite shocked and relieved that it had made it eleven Earth months without him. His last words to the crew were something about taking an executive holiday. After being used as a lab rat for almost a year, he could use one.

So could Captain Riker. Many nights were sleepless for him as he waited for possible news from Janeway or a possible Tholian skirmish. There had been five in 2383 alone, and they had invariably come during the ship's night-cycle. He had no doubts about whether to follow his own sense of morality or the chain of command. Still this game of waiting around the Tholian border for increasingly infrequent reports from the Admiral was beginning to get to him. Of course you had to take precautions when possibly acting against the highest level of authority in your own government. However, whatever Riker was hoping would end their silence on that exhausted day, with lights too bright and subspace background noise too loud, could not have been as bad as what actually did happen.

"Sir, an incoming message from Admiral Janeway," Tuvok said.

"Put her through."

The expanse of stars filling the screen was replaced by the Image of the Statfleet Admiral.

"Admiral?" Riker asked, groggily.

"Captain, President Bacco was just assassinated at the candidates' debate. Admiral Paris says, and I quote, 'We've got everything under control. Everything's happening like its suppose to.'"

"It sounds like there's only one way to take that, Admiral," Riker's mind was still active enough to realize questions were being suppressed.

"Captain," Janeway's voice was filled with concern for the Federation, "Every flag-ranked Admiral except Paris has large sections of their personal biographies classified—none of it related to their service records. They are either Section 31 operatives or are being black-mailed by them. If Paris isn't a 31 operative, he's still as dangerous. He keeps saying that the Federation must become more like the Dominion to survive."

Riker felt his stomach churn.

"That is sick!"

"I've already contacted Captain Chakotay on _Voyager_ and Captain Picard on the _Enterprise_. Contact as many captains as you can trust and rendezvous with us at Deep Space Nine! Janeway out."

It still took Riker sometime to register that he was about to commit treason when he said, "Helm, set course for DS9 now! Engage the transwarp."

At those speeds it would take only a matter of minutes to reach DS9 from the _Titan's_ current location. Riker knew several captains he could be sure would come to their side. But first he had a little fact cheking to do.

"Counsellor Troi. please accompany me to the brig."

Aamin Trepar was lying on his cell's cot, reading something on a PADD, when Riker and Troi entered. The fact that he was incarcerated in a drab grey cell did not bother him in the least. He knew that, aside from the occasional Tholian skirmish, he was in the safest place in the galaxy— where people needed what he knew; Trepar glanced toward Riker and Troi without moving.

"Captain, Counsellor, to what do I owe the honor of this meeting?"

"Earlier today on Trill, President Bacco was assassinated at the first Presidential debate. Was Section 31 involved?" Troi asked.

Trepar put down his PADD.

"That's a yes or no question. The answer would be yes. They were also responsible for all the corruption charges and scandal leaks that have left you with only Thatherton of Delta Sigma and Shral of Andoria."

"Which of those is 31's candidate?"

Trepar scoffed.

"You're forgetting my rule, Will."

"I'm sick of your games, Trepar!"—the volume of Riker's voice was raising—"Is Thatherton the 31 agent?"

"Did you assume that just because he was human and they have traditionally held a disproportionate number of Presidents? You are right, but you should remember Andoria has its share of xenophobes too."

Troi scrunched her face as she tried to read Trepar's emotions. What she got confused her.

"He told us the truth, Will, Thatherton is a 31 agent, but there's something about Shral that he's not telling us."

Will looked at De, arched his eyebrows, and turned his head back to face Trepar.

"Is Shral an agent too?"

Trepar finally sat and then stood up.

"One of the best ways to control a democracy is to provide the illusion that it still exists. Shral is also an agent. Whoever wins this election, Section 31 will control the presidency."

_This can't last_, Will thought. "When we expose you…"

"What will happen?" Trepar chuckled. "Everyone will know that you've been harboring the last active agent of the Obsidian Order. They may know that a half-Betazoid empath can read my feelings, but my words aren't the issue. Janeway's, Picard's, yours, and most importantly your half-Betazoid wife's are. There's no guarantee that the assassin was acting on Section 31's orders. He and you could both be working for Picard." If there were not a forcefield between, Riker would punch Trepar for saying that about his former captain.

Riker shook his head. "Do you really think they will buy that?"

"Whether they buy it is not the issue. Admiral Paris will sell it. Need I remind you, the Voth have taken Vulcan and handed it over to the Romulans. The Federation needs Section 31's ruthlessness right now. You are in a war for survival; you can't afford a civil war at the same time."

"This won't be a civil war; this will be a coup," Riker said confidently.

"My dear boy, you underestimate desperate people," Trepar smiled his sickening smile once again.

**Deep Space Nine, Bajoran System, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant 2384**

Captain Kira was the only captain present at the long illuminated table who had never been to Starfleet Academy. She'd received her training as a Bajoran freedom-fighter toward the end of the Cardassian occupation of her homeworld. When Bajor had joined the Federation she began her Starfleet career as a captain, the nearest equivalent rank in the Bajoran militia being Colonel. Now though, she felt like a rebel facing down an evil occupation again. She had contacted all of the Bajoran captains in Starfleet, and most felt the same way she did about the Section 31 threat.

Unless there was a resistance force on the ground on Earth though, it didn't matter much what she and the other dozen captains planned here. They could score victories, but unless they stirred up mass anti-government dissention on Earth, it would all be for naught. As she looked at the other Captains in the Wardroom where she'd sat so many times before it hit her just how different terminating Section 31's police state was going to be. On Bajor, the enemy had been a different species; on Cardassia, it had been the Dominion. But now there was no way of telling an enemy from a friend. She had had to kill Bajoran collaborators before, get the Cardassian to kill their own people who collaborated with the Dominion, but now things were much more complicated. Some people could honestly want 31 around until the Voth problem had been dealt with. There was no way to tell who was on whose side. It was then that she heard the doors slide open.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard of _The Enterprise_ walked into the room. This man had saved the Federation from the Borg twice, from the Remans, and risked his career to save the Ba'ku from the Son'a. In fact, he had a record of exposing corrupt admirals. Picard brought a sense of legitimacy to their cause. Janeway, while higher ranking was lesser known to the public at large. He took his seat.

Janeway, sitting at the head of the table, nodded at Picard.

Standing, Janeway began, "Now that we're all here it's time to turn our attention to the reason we're having this meeting," Janeway sat back down, "Captain Riker?"

Kira had met Will Riker's transporter duplicate, Tom before. He'd kidnapped her and stolen the Defiant for the Maquis. Last she heard he was in a Cardassian prison camp, but that was before the Central Command had fallen, let alone Cardassia's stint as a Dominion member. She wondered if Tom Riker had even survived the war.

"My fellow captains," Will began, "The events that we are discussing here did not begin with the presidential assassination earlier today. About two and a half years ago while _The Titan_ was patrolling the Tholian border, we came across a moon in the Anmazat System where we read one Borg and one Cardassian lifesign. The Borg was the leader of a colony of individualized former drones, being held against his will as a laboratory specimen. The Cardassian was one Dr. Aamin Trepar, who sought asylum in Federation space after the Dominion destroyed the Obsidian Order, of which he was apparently an agent. He is a biochemist whose work with Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome dates back to the year Dr. Beverly Crusher accidentally created it. He was involved in Former Admiral Leyton's actions to provoke this war, and actually worked under the assumption that the Voth would catch Leyton in the act, as they did. We have confirmed that Trepar is a Section 31 member, but he's working to achieve his own ends—what they are we don't know. After incarcerating him in our brig, my Chief Security Officer advised notifying Admiral Janeway," Riker glanced at the Admiral, apparently finished with his introduction.

An objection came from Captain Jellico.

"How do you know this Cardassian is telling the truth?"

"My ship's Counselor is half-Betazoid, Captain."

"I can vouch for her as well," Picard said.

"My former chief of security can also vouch her," Janeway added. "I was contacted by Captain Riker and began an investigation of Section 31's reach into Starfleet Command. I've learned that almost every flag ranked admiral has large sections of their biographical data classified. Nothing about any of their missions, just biographical material. What was odd, was that Admiral Owen Paris had no classified material in his file."

Janeway waited for her words to sink in.

"I've spent a great deal of time with Admiral Paris. He did not directly say it, but implied Starfleet Command was aware of Section 31's activities, and was abetting them for the time being. He repeatedly told me that the Federation had to become more like the Dominion in order to survive. I spoke with him, just after the assassination, and he told me everyone was happening, 'Just like it's supposed to.' Either he is a temporal agent from the future or he was involved in the assassination. Counselor Troi has asked Dr. Trepar if Paris is a Thirty-One agent, and he confirmed it."

Kira knew what they were getting into. She also knew who should lead it.

"Excuse me, Admiral, but it sounds like the only option available to us is an insurrection against Starfleet, during wartime."

"That's correct, Captain—Kira, I believe it was?"

"Then we can't fight this like a conventional war," Kira said.

"What exactly do you propose, then?" Janeway asked.

Kira swallowed.

"While the Federation knows about your struggle through the Delta Quadrant, they don't know _you_. I think Captain Picard should be our public spokespearson."

Janeway stroked her chin, thought for a moment, and said, "I agree."


	14. An Outsider's Perspective

**Voth Warship, Romulan Space, Beta Quadrant, 2384**

Tal Haius's ready room was designed for comfort. The dark blue cushioning of his chair supported his back, as he was able to look down and access his communications device with near perfect posture. The blue light fixtures lining the wall provided a restful ambiance to the dark grey room. Still nothing was as comfortable for Haius as the recent news from the Federation.

"Computer, access Picard's speech and playback from the twenty-seventh minute and thirty seconds."

Picard's face appeared on the comm system's screen.

"The Federation is not a police state where elections are decided in dark rooms and incites wars with other sovereign powers. I'm as patriotic as anyone and want to see Vulcan and Xindi Space returned, but we mustn't forget, it was a Starfleet Admiral who tried to unleash a genomic weapon that affected only Voth who started this war. Section 31 has penetrated to the very core of our democracy. We cannot stand by and let them turn us into the exact opposite of what we were founded to be. We may never be able to eliminate Section 31, but we know who leads it. A Starfleet Command that makes the Federation serve its needs and does not serve the Federation's needs must be replaced. We must remove Admiral Owen Paris. I know that not every Admiral is guilty, but virtually all are being blackmailed. I call on you now, and all of the people of the Federation to stand against tyranny! What I once said about the Borg, I say again to Section 31: the line must be drawn here!"

Haius smirked. Picard had just ignited the flames of Insurrection. From what Haius knew of Picard's reputation, almost all of Starfleet would be scratching their heads right now. That wasn't to say that all of Starfleet would rebel, but all would doubt their leaders.

"Computer, playback Admiral Paris's response." Paris's face appeared on the screen.

"My fellow citizens of the Federation, we live in dangerous times. We have met the distant corners of the galaxy and found them to be cruel places. As much as the idea of peaceful exploration was our mandate in the past—and it was a noble one—those days are gone. This is the second time in as many decades that we've been to war. Picard and Janeway are Federation heroes, but they are idealists in a less than ideal galaxy. I ask you is not possible that agents of the Tal Shi'ar, cosmetically altered to appear Cardassian and Human, developed the virus, knowing it would fail and thus give the Voth a pretext for war? President Bacco's assassin has already admitted to being a Romulan. The Federation Council is divided, but our two candidates for president are not. Together with Starfleet Command, they have agreed that until this conflict is over freedom of the press is suspended and the Federation is under martial law. Anyone helping Picard and Janeway will be treated the same as anyone helping the Voth."

The recording ended, and Tal Haius, Voth Minister of Defense, stroked his chin.

Defeating the Federation may not be necessary. It seemed poised to defeat itself. Attacking Earth now, while Starfleet was divided might be the best choice. It _might_ be. However, it might cause both Federation factions to unite. That would not do.

"Computer, display holographic map of the United Federation of Planets."

A three-dimensional holographic projection meant to depict the bounds of the Federation appeared in the center of the room. It was blue, the color mapmakers most often used to depict the Federation. The Oort clouds of the stars in each Federation system were represented as blue spheres. Haius rose from his chair and walked toward the map.

"Computer, remove from Federation space everything from the Neutral Zone to the Vulcan System. Approximate the border I draw with my finger."

The computer complied.

"Display locations of Starfleet Ships."

Each ship, designated by a Starfleet insignia appeared on the map. There were clusters at the border Haius had just scratched, but there was another cluster, an armada, in the Bajoran System. Picard's message had originated in the Bajoran System, which on the complete opposite side of the Federation from the Voth frontlines. Suddenly he noticed something: systems beginning with Bajor began to disappear from the map.

"Computer, what is happening?"

"Various systems are withdrawing from the Federation."

Haius couldn't have imagined this in his wildest dreams.

"Computer, keep those systems on the map and keep them highlighted in blue, but change the color of the systems remaining in the Federation to orange."

The orange systems still made up most of the Federation, but they were losing ground steadily in every area except those nearest to the Romulan border.

"Computer, based on current course and trajectory, show the position of every Starfleet vessel in the next thirty hours."

In an instant there were now two armadas. One at Bajor, or more accurately Deep Space Nine, and another at Sol, or more accurately Earth. There were still fleets along the Tholian, Breen, Gorn, and especially Romulan Borders, but every ship that was not needed was at one of the two gathering places.

It put a smile on Haius's face to think about what this meant.

Those systems were leaving the Federation because of Admiral Paris' martial law. Those ships were headed to Deep Space Nine to join Picard. Those who were still convinced that Starfleet Command had the Federation's best interests at heart—which it undoubtedly did—were headed to assist Paris on Earth.

"Computer, show point of origin for the ships at Earth."

Most were coming from the quarter of the Federation in the Beta Quadrant slightly closer to the galaxy's core than its rim. The ships at Deep Space Nine however were coming from all over the former Federation.

_No_, Haius thought, _best not to attack now. _He yawned. It was getting late. Tomorrow he would he go over this data again and address Admiral Sela.

**Tarmek University, Romulus, Romulan Star Empire, Beta Quadrant**

Another day, another series of lectures—Tarmek University was certainly benefiting from the Voth alliance with Gegen in the paleontology department. His work with those students was his escape from the war. He had to be close to the front, but not too close. He didn't have any complaints about Romulan hospitality, but he wanted to be among his own people again.

"Gegen!"

Forra looked up and saw his colleague Dr. Vreetak approaching him. They were meeting as they always did, in the dining hall between classes. Still, something was out of place. What could it be? Ah, yes: the look on Vreetak's face. The Romulan professor sat across from his Voth friend.

"I know you don't like hearing about the war, but this is something you have to know," Vreetak insisted.

"Admiral Paris has declared martial law and systems are withdrawing from the Federation in scores!"

That brought a smile to Gegen's face.

"We may only be facing Earth then, and she's not strong enough to fight us alone."

Gegen was not a military activist. He'd opposed the Ministry of Elders searching for a pretext to war from the start, but, now that the war had begun, he wanted to see it end. Which side won was irrelevant. If, however, what he had just heard was true, peace was inevitable.

"There's a fleet of loyalist starships massed at Earth and a fleet of rebel ships massed at Deep Space Nine."

Gegen felt his heart sank.

"So, the Federation will not go quietly."

"From what I gather, both the loyalists and the rebels think they are the "true" Federation. No planet in the Federation has its own military—they all share Starfleet. It's Admiral Paris's martial rule their withdrawing from. Bajor was the first to leave—that's symbolic."

From Gegen's limited knowledge of Alpha Quadrant History, that made sense. Bajor had spent sixty years under a Cardassian military occupation. They were only a recent entry into the Federation and likely still had equipment from their old militia left.

"And the Bajoran government is letting Starfleet rebels commandeer a station in Bajoran space?"

"That's right. You see they feel that Bajor is stronger as a member of the Federation. They just don't want another martial dictatorship. If Paris is taken out of the way, they'll rejoin."

"And what are our governments doing?"

"Letting Starfleet fight itself for us. Whichever side wins will be in a weakened state."

Gegen snorted in disgust.

"I know you're a pacifist at heart, but try thinking of it this way, more Voth and Romulan lives will be spared."

"And what are our governments doing?"

"Letting Starfleet fight itself for us. Whichever side wins will be in a weakened state."

Gegen snorted in disgust.

"I know you're a pacifist at heart, but try thinking of it this way, more Voth and Romulan lives will be spared."

Forra nodded.

"That is true and I thank the gods for it, but I still feel a sense of loss. The first Human I ever met, Chakotay, told me that Starfleet's purpose was to explore. That they should be in a war at all, let alone a civil war seems a twisted perversion of everything Starfleet is supposed to stand for."

Gegen stood up, walked to the window, and placed his hand on the window and his head on his hand.

"You seem to be taking this awfully personally, Gegen."

Gegen looked back.

"In a way, it's my fault. I first postulated that my species evolved in a different region of the galaxy. I scanned a dead human's DNA, and found _Voyager_. The fact that we were related to mammals disgusted the Ministry of Elders. It was only when Voyager destroyed the Borg that we began to see humans as a serious threat, occupying a planet that rightfully belonged to us."

Gegen turned his head briefly to look at Vreetak.

"I don't regret my discovery. I regret what my people have done with it."

Gegen walked back to the table and took his seat.

"It sounds to me that Tal Haius doesn't share the rest of the Ministry's views on mammals."

"I don't know if he does or not. He certainly wants Romulan help to become Emperor."

"Emperor? I didn't think your people had a monarchy."

Forra took a sip of water.

"We haven't had one for ten thousand years. We've had an oligarchy instead. We couldn't let the last Empress remain in power when all of her children were half-Hirogen."

"Aren't the Hirogen reptilian?" Vreetak's cranial ridges seemed more pronounced as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Reptillian, yes—but still not equal to Voth, certainly not to the Imperial Bloodline."

"You regard yourselves as the apex."

"Romulans do the same."

"Fair point," Vreetak conceded.

"Anyway, to be in the Ministry you have to belong to one of the fifteen lineages that deposed our last Empress. They were all descended from our first Emperor Kantor Than twenty million years ago. Of course when you consider how long ago he lived and how many children he had, every Voth alive today is his direct descendant."

"Ah," Vreetak said, "Maybe you should be emperor."

"I don't have the hunger for power that our Minister of Defense does. He is determined to get the throne, and the Romulans may not have heard his speech when he gave you Vulcan the same the Voth did."

"I did notice that he challenged the Ministry of Elders several times," Vreetak said defensively.

"He will find some way for the Romulan people to need him as Voth Emperor. Mark my words."

"The Romulan Star Empire will survive no matter who is running the Voth Empire."

Forra took a bite of his salad. After he swallowed, he said, "No doubt it will, but he might convince the Tal Shi'ar that the other fourteen Ministers are plotting Romulus's destruction. We've given you access to too much of our technology. Haius's plotting will continue no matter who is running the Romulan Star Empire."


	15. The Edge of Battle

**USS **_**Titan**_**, Sol System, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2384**

It was unthinkable to Captain Will Riker that a branch of Starfleet Intelligence that didn't even officially exist could do this to the Federation. Two fleets faced each between Mars and the asteroid belt. Both consisted of Starfleet vessels. All had crews loyal to the Federation. But each of the two fleets had very different ideas about what being loyal to the Federation meant. There had never been a full scale civil war in Federation History. Riker did not want to fight other Starfleet officers and knew that the other side must feel the same way. They only needed to send one ship to establish dialogue, but Admiral Janeway had been adamant that they send a fleet.

Will swiveled his chair to face Deanna.

"Can you read anything from the other fleet, De?"

Deanna srunched her forehead and said, "Only a massive tidal wave of dread, incredulity, and self-doubt coming from all directions—both fleets."

Everyone on the _Titan_ was aware of those feelings within themselves, Deanna hoped. Betazed, having been occupied by the Dominion almost a decade ago, was one of the first planets to withdraw from the Federation after Admiral Paris declared martial law. Her people knew better than anyone which side was in the right. She had scanned Trepar's mind when he said Paris was the leader of Section 31. Unless he was incredibly skilled at covering his emotions from empaths, there was no doubt about it. Only a few days ago, a scan by a full-Betazoid telepath on Deep Space Nine confirmed everything Trepar had said from the beginning. Betazed had requested the findings of Dr. Bashir on Trepar's DNA before any other planet in what was now loosely being referred to as "The United Alliance of Planets." It was only meant to be a temporary polity until the regular elected government was returned. Still, having this head knowledge didn't make the prospect of firing on another Starfleet vessel more appealing.

Fortunately every ship in the "Alliance," had been given orders not to fire unless fired upon. They were still hoping that Captain Picard could persuade some of the other ships to listen to him.

"Captain," Tuvok said, "Captain Picard is hailing the entire opposing fleet."

Riker had earlier given Tuvok explicit orders not to refer to the other fleet as "enemy" or as "Federation" since both fleets were Federation.

"They are not responding."

"Paris's orders, no doubt," Commander Vale said.

Everyone was waiting for one of the "opposing" ships to power its phasers. Everyone also waited nervously as seconds went by and no one on their own side gave into anxiety and started to power up phasers. Even though he was an atheist, Riker still felt compelled to silently thank God that their tactical officer was a Vulcan.

About fifteen minutes earlier, Dr. Ree had been pacing the floor of sick bay anxiously. At the moment the only thing he cared about was how serious the injuries would be when the inevitable battle was over. The Pahkwa-Thanh had been one of several species to withdraw from the United Federation of Planets without joining the United Alliance of Planets. Ree could've resigned, gone home, and left the Federation to fall to the Voth, but he'd gotten attached to the crew of the _Titan_. He was this ship's chief medical officer, but that was more than just a rank to him. Under Captain Riker, the _Titan_ felt like a community with everyone doing a vital job and depending on everyone else to do theirs. Ree considered several crew members close friends. He knew he could lose more than one of those friends in the coming battle. He spent the day after this move on Earth was declared reconciling himself to the idea. needed him to be.

The most common injury by far would be plasma burns. There would also probably be broken bones and concussions. While the Federation possessed some of the cleanest weapons in the quadrant the issue of harmful radiation was still very real. And there was always the possibility that someone would be standing or walking in just the wrong place at the wrong time when a photon torpedo hit the ship. Even these injuries were not always fatal, but Ree had accepted that he might experience some situations that were beyond the limits of twenty-fourth century medicine.

After pacing sickbay roughly thirty times, making mental notes about each bio-bed and superficially smiling at the junior medical staff, Ree returned to his office, at about the same time Captain Riker informed the crew that the _Titan_ was in position.

Dr. Shran, an Andorian female holding the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, was waiting for Ree.

"Well, Talas," Ree said as he approached his desk. "The day no one believed would happen is finally here."

Ree knew that Andoria was still part of the Federation, and, given its proximity to Vulcan and Xindi space, he could understand why.

"We'll do our jobs well, Dr."

"I'm confident that we will."

Ree knew she wasn't buying his confidence and he did not blame her. He was generally confident, but his obsessive nature which had had him pacing up and down sick bay had put his subordinate on edge.

"I _am _confident," he emphasized. "Don't worry about my pacing. I've never been to battle before, and this is just my version of a pre-fight ritual. Of course, I'm nervous too, but I think we all are. That's only a problem if it interferes with our work." He then realized that his comments weren't just about sick bay, but the whole ship. They were right now part of a massive fleet trying to that could be attacked without warning at any moment. He was right to be nervous, but oddly now he felt the calmest.

"Whatever happens, we are ready," he said.

He got up to replicate himself a glass of water and then sat back down and waited as one moment faded into another…and another.

* * *

Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise E had been trying to raise the opposing fleet on the comm for the past eight hours. He knew that if any of the "enemy" ships fired at him he would have to fire back, and from that there could be no return. Still he was hoping the other side was as hesitant to fire as he was. Parris couldn't control all the commanders' minds. Surely the sheer size of the fleet was enough to persuade at least some of the other commanders that Paris's claims he was acting in the good of the Federation were questionable. The longer this went on the more likely it was that someone's nerves would fray and the first battle of a Federation Civil War would begin.

Picard realized that his side was partly to blame. Admiral Janeway's orders had been to smash through Earth's defenses at all costs if no one responded to the hail. She wanted everything decided in one fell swoop. Picard was still hoping it wouldn't come to that. Paris was not Starfleet. Surely there would be someone who would listen. The comm officer, a light brown haired Caucasian human male, suddenly broke into Picard's thoughts.

"Captain, we're receiving a message from Earth—it's Admiral Paris, sir!"

"Put him on the screen," Picard said. It would be no use trying to reason with Paris, but Picard might be able to discern something from a face to face dialogue. Picard was standing and did not bother to sit when Paris appeared on the screen.

"Jean-Luc, what are you doing with a fleet parked in Earth's backyard?"

"Trying to protect the planet from you, sir. We know about Trepar."

"Jean-Luc, he's not even a Cardassian. He's a Tal'Shiar agent—"

"We've scanned his DNA and read his mind, Admiral. He _is_ a Cardassian, and while he didn't have your best interests at heart, he _was_ in your employee."

Paris took a deep breath, cursed, and leaned back in his chair.

"So, you know." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes," Picard nodded. "That's the message we've been trying to send to your fleet. A battle could erupt here—cost many Starfleet Officers their lives, and ultimately be a victory only for the Voth—or the fleet protecting Earth could join us. We only want democracy restored to the Federation."

"Oh," Paris said, "I'm afraid democracy won't do in wartime, Jean-Luc. Did you know how close we came to accepting the Voth's early overtures of friendship toward us? Do you remember how close we came to a peace treaty with the Romulans before they showed up? If we put the issue up for a vote more than half the Federation would've accepted the Voth's goodwill gesture. They've been destructive as our enemies. Imagine how much they could undermine as our 'friends.'"

Picard had to work to keep himself from scoffing.

"No more than Section 31 has already done, Admiral! Democracy doesn't mean choosing a government's complete policy but the freedom to choose our leaders."

"Actually 'democracy' is Greek for 'rule by the people.' I'm not talking to you to define words, but to deliver an ultimatum."

"And what could that possibly be?"

Paris drew in a deep breath and said, "Section 31 has been studying Voth technology. There's a reason why my ships haven't returned your hails. I've blocked their computer systems from receiving them. You're not going to change any of their minds today, Captain. However, if you don't leave within one hour, I'll hack into the Enterprise's weapons systems and you'll go down in history as the man who started the Federation Civil War."

Picard stumbled backward a bit and sat in his chair.

"You can't be serious! You'd risk a Civil War over—

"I'm not the one who ordered a fleet here."

That was true, Picard thought. The fleet was Admiral Janeway's idea.

"I'm no Betazoid, Captain, but I can read faces. You wanted to come alone. Who's leading your side anyway? Over here there's only one of me."

Paris was right. A battle would only hurt the Federation that Picard wanted to save. But he couldn't just leave—

"Captain! We're charging phasers!" the tactical officer, an Asian human female said.

Picard looked at Paris.

"Just to show you I'm serious. You have fifty minutes left."

Picard had to concede the inevitable, but his face grew rigid with determination.

"This isn't over, Admiral!"

**Deep Space 9, Bajoran System. United Alliance of Planets. Alpha Quadrant**

Admiral Janeway rapidly paced back and forth in front of the wardroom's window. She could not belie what Picard, the room's only other occupant had done the day before.

She twirled to face him and screamed, "I gave you a direct order! If they wouldn't listen, you were supposed to engage the other fleet in battle!"

"Section 31 has adapted the Voth's cyber-warfare technology. Any battle would have been a victory for Paris," Picard calmly said.

"Voyager was just one ship and we survived the Voth in the Delta Quadrant! If you back off just because your enemy has the advantage you'll never take the risks necessary to ensure victory! I should know—I destroyed the Borg! We fought the Voth off at Andoria!"

Picard sighed.

"With all due respect Admiral, Paris was using a different algorithm that we as of yet do not have a defense against. I was not going to destroy the fleet in a battle we had no chance of winning. If we could make a defense against Section 31's weapon things, could be different. But that will take time."

"We don't have time, Jean-Luc! The Federation is in mortal jeopardy."

"Given that we are facing two enemies at once, I agree. But now is not the time to act rashly."

What Jean-Luc had just said, reminded Janeway of a time when Voyager was caught between two enemies—

"I've made a deal with the devil before," Janeway said with a certain calmness of her own. "When we were in Borg Space we agreed to help the Collective deal with Species 8472." Janeway looked out the window at the stars. "When the Voth arrived in the Alpha Quadrant four years ago they wanted to be our allies, but Admiral Leyton pushed them away. I think we should reopen negotiations."

"That will be difficult, with the Voth committed to Romulan sovereignty over Vulcan."

Janeway did not pay much attention to Picard's comment, her eyes fixed on some distant star.

"We can't do everything at once, at least not according to you," Janeway finally said.

"If we share information on Paris's weapon with the Voth and the Romulans, they will have access be able to make a defense against it and resume there cyber-warfare campaign," Picard stood up and began walking around the table to Janeway.

"They will have to make a defense against it anyway if they want to keep safe from Paris," Janeway said.

_We need that technology. It's Paris_, Picard thought, _he's the problem_.

"What we need to do is oust Paris from power," Picard said. "That's something we can't do through conventional warfare." Picard started a long train of thought. "We need to think like the Maquis."

Janeway knitted her eyebrows. "I integrated Maquis into Voyager's crew, Captain. We survived as a Starfleet crew."

"This situation is different! We have a serious threat controlling our homeworld." Picard's patience and respect for the chain of command gave way as he started shouting at Janeway. "This is like the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor or the Dominion Occupation of Cardassia"—two thoughts dawned on Picard as he said this. He believed he now knew Aamin Trepar's motive: to weaken the Federation to a state that a resurgent Cardassia would not have to kowtow to –and he also knew who should be leading their own campaign—"Kira Nerys."

"What does the captain of DS9 have to do with any of this?"

"We don't need the captain of DS9; we need the veteran of two resistance campaigns." Then another thought occurred to Picard—Paris had said, "There's only one of me,"—Kira knew a Changeling who could help them with that.


	16. The Voth 2834

**Voth Warship, Romulan Space, Beta Quadrant, 2384**

Tal Haius reclined back in the chair of his ready room. So far, he and his Romulan allies had stayed out of the chaos that had torn the Federation into twin successor states, which was something he wanted to drag out as long as possible. These were, after all, the people who beat the Borg. Better to have them focused on each other. There were still border skirmishes around Vulcan and Xindi space, but there had been no full-scale offensive since the Voth attempted to conquer Andoria.

The Voth had already experienced the Federation's resistance to their hacking technology at the Battle of Andoria, and the Federation's pathetic attempt at cyber-warfare at the Second Battle of Vulcan. Voth scientists had been laboring since the Battle of Andoria to produce a more virulent "earthworm" program that could pass through Starfleet Computers' firewalls. They had experimented on several Starfleet vessels that they or the Romulans had captured during the border skirmishes, and tested their own firewalls against the same program. Tal Haius had decided to discuss sharing this technology with the Romulans with Ministry of Elders. The others had objected—most vehemently Minister Odala had called the Romulans "dangerous mammalian pawns with an appetite for desecration." Tal Haius then acted on his own authority as Supreme Minister during wartime to share the technology with the Romulans anyway. He also shared a holographic recording of the Ministry's debate with him to the Romulan senate. The general perception of the Ministry of Elders on Romulus was that they shared a common enemy but, with one exception, they were not true allies of the Romulan people.

That one exception was Tal Haius himself. The Romulans truly loved him, calling him "The Saurian Imperial Admiral" to signify that he had earned an honorary place in the Romulan Military. It was good that the Romulans trusted him. He would need their help when this phase of the war was over. They would naturally see him as a savior when their world was destroyed and most of their senate dead. He could then become the Star Emperor and use the combined might of the Voth and Romulan militaries to crush the Ministry of Elders. Then, he would conquer Earth, a dream shared by both the Romulans and the Voth.

The appearance of one of his subordinates in hologram cut into his thoughts.

He imperceptibly swiveled his chair to more easily face the subordinate.

"What is it?"

"Your Honor, a representative of the United Alliance of Planets has contacted us and wishes to form an alliance with us."

_Now_, though Haius, _that is unexpected. _He had too much invested in his Romulan scheme to give back Vulcan, but he would hear this representative out.

"Patch them through."

Within moments a hologram of Admiral Kathryn Janeway appeared where the subordinate had been standing.

Haius was shocked that someone with this much authority would be negotiating directly with him. He rose from his seat and nodded. He remembered the last time he had spoken to Janeway.

"Well Admiral, I said I'd be willing to talk when you outranked Admiral Leyton, and now you clearly do. How may I be of assistance?"

"Actually I thought I might help _you_."

"How so?" Haius walked around his desk so that nothing was between him and Janeway's hologram.

"Admiral Paris has created a new 'earthworm' cyber-program that our computers can't block. He's taken your advantage away. A fleet I sent to retake earth was powerless against it"

Haius had expected Section 31 to reverse engineer Voth technology and modify it. Janeway's "news" was no news at all, merely confirmation of something long expected and prepared for. But Haius decided to play along.

"That could turn the war in your former commanding officer's favor. He could conquer all of us and build quite an interstellar empire for himself," Haius said gravely. But then he allowed hope to enter his voice, "Unless you give us your records of the exact program he used against you. Then we could make a defense, but"—Haius fell into despair again—"You want something in exchange."

"Correct," Janeway said defiantly, "The removal of all Romulan forces from Vulcan!"

Haius stopped acting now.

"That is something you'll have to take up with the Romulan Senate. Contrary to what notions you may have the Romulans are equal partners in our alliance. That would be like asking the Voth to give up all claims on Earth. Now that's a call I can make, but it seems we could make something a little more agreeable for all parties involved. You're priority is maintaining the freedom and sovereignty of the planets in dispute?"

"My priority is saving the Federation!" Janeway snapped.

Haius was half tempted to smile. She genuinely believed her information about Paris put her in a position to intimidate the Defense Minister.

"_That's_ your problem, Admiral. The Federation as it was would never allow the reunification of Vulcan and Romulus, nor would it allow the Voth unrestricted access to Earth. It just wouldn't work for us, and a deal requires at least two interested parties. Let me propose a counter-offer to you and the Senate: Vulcans and Romulans are treated as equal members of the Romulan Star Empire –which would involve Vulcans serving in the Romulan Senate—and the New Federation and the Voth Empire sharing joint custody of Earth. If you could persuade the Alliance Council—"

"The terms are reasonable, but the Council will never agree."

"How desperately do you want our help?" Haius asked.

"It's not a question of want," Janeway said. She'd rather not deal with the Voth at all. "It's a question of need and your help could mean life or death to the principles I'm standing for."

Haius could tell he was taking control of this dialogue.

"And how far will you go to ensure those principles survive?"

"As far as it takes."

Haius permitted himself to smile now.

"All right, Admiral, now we're talking!" Haius smiled. "I'll present my proposal to the Romulan Senate, you present them to the Alliance Council, and we'll be good to go."

Janeway frowned. "I'm not happy with Vulcan being integrated into the Romulan Empire."

"I'm afraid that's the best I can sell to the Romulans at this time. Once you 've reestablished the United Federation of Planets, you can enter direct negotiations with them."

"They're not my only concern. How can I sell this to the Allliance Council?"

Haius inclined his head. "You are the highest ranked officer in the Alliance, correct?"

"Correct," Janeway said.

"Then, if I'm using this expression correctly, 'pull the wool' over the council's eyes. Reveal that you are already working with the Voth."

"How do I do that?"

"I can send Voth ships to Bajor, phased to a plane that Starfleet cannot detect. They will beam phased troops down to the council meeting. The troops can unphase when you give the word. They should intimidate the council members into agreeing with you."

"No murders. Is that clear?" Janeway demanded forcefully.

"No murders, just intimidation," Haius said slowly and deliberately. "Now if you will permit me," Haius walked behind his desk and entered codes into his computer.

"I'm sending you the contact frequency of one of our ships that, if things go favorably in the Senate, will be on its way to Bajor in thirty-six of your hours."

A look of concern spread across Janeway's face, one that threatened to derail Haius's plans with her.

"What do you mean, 'If things go favorably in the Senate?'"

Haius sighed and said, "Romulus is our ally. We can't just dictate to them how to run their state. This treaty affects Vulcan's status vis-à-vis Romulus. But once they hear out the entire proposal, I'm confident the Senate will vote to approve your plan with my modifications."

Haius chose his words carefully. This was almost entirely his plan, not Janeway's, but as it stood she _was_ the one who came to him, not the other way around. Her plan had been to frighten the Voth into helping defeat a weapon they already knew Paris had and abandon all of their war claims once Paris was gone. He would truthfully tell the Romulan Senate everything that had transpired between Janeway and himself.

He was only holding back on telling the Romulans about the Hobus Star's supernova until the date matched the year of the highest likelihood for the explosion, when it would be almost too late for the Romulans to do anything. Voth science could eliminate the problem. But Haius was already working on a medical excuse to be relieved from power when that time came. And Odala would never agree to save Romulus. In a few months' time Haius would return to power and Odala would face the wrath of the Romulan survivors. But that was three years away. Janeway would have long since played her part.

"If the Senate votes 'yes,' a Voth commando team will be at your disposal in two of your days, Admiral."

"Thank you, Minister Haius."

**Deep Space Nine, Bajoran System, United Alliance of Planets, Alpha Quadrant**

Admiral Janeway stopped to reevaluate her agreement. She was drinking her third cup of black coffee and was deep in thought. No one was going to be hurt by this, and the Alliance could not restore the Federation while Paris had his own brand of Voth technology. The Alliance needed the Voth right now; before the war began all they wanted was the right to have free access to the planet they evolved on. _Give them that and they should be happy_, Janeway thought. She had originally been in favor of granting the Voth everything except access to Starfleet facilities.

This concept of joint sovereignty would be hard for the Alliance to swallow when it came to Earth, one of the four charter members of the Federation, but it had worked on other planets in the past. The Federation shared Sherman's Planet with the Klingon Empire, and Cestus III with the Gorn. Sharing Earth would present a problem because it was the Federation's capitol, but there the Voth were a highly unusual species. They had evolved on Earth. They had colonies in the Delta Quadrant, but the center of Voth civilization was the nomadic City Ship. Earth was their planet of origin—so long as they didn't interfere with the Federation government, they had a right to be there. The humans could settle any disputes they had with the Voth peacefully. It was Vulcan that complicated matters.

Vulcan was also a charter member of the Federation. Giving it to the Romulans was hard to swallow. Even if Vulcan was given equal status to Romulus, and Vulcans allowed to have representation in the Romulan Senate, it would still be a loss to the Federation.

Janeway thought of Tuvok—would he resign his Starfleet commission? There were many Vulcans serving in Starfleet? What would they do? Janeway could not let Vulcan be assimilated into the Romulan Empire but for the Voth Commandos to help her with the council on Bajor, she'd have to pretend that she was fine with Romulan expansion. This was an issue that she would not let rest when the Federation was restored. To #! with the Voth, she'd take the issue to the Romulan Senate herself when the war was over! If the Federation and the Voth could share Earth, the Federation and the Romulans could share Vulcan!

Right now though, she'd play her part to the letter. The number one priority was removing Paris from power in the Federation, and only the Voth could do that. Unfortunately working with the Voth meant working with the Romulans. Perhaps that was what was so ironic about this—the Federation did not want to have diplomatic relations with the Voth because that might upset the Romulans—and they were so close to a peace treaty when this all began. When the Voth suggested four-way diplomatic talks between the Federation, Klingons, Romulans, and themselves, Admiral Leyton tossed them out of the room. Now there was a Voth-Romulan alliance to deal with and it was the Federation's own creation.


	17. Bajor 2384

**United Alliance of Planets Provisional Capital, Bajor, Bajoran System, United Alliance of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2384**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway stood on the gold colored floor of what had formerly been the Bajoran Council building. The planetary government of Bajor had relocated to the old Bajoran Provisional Government building. They would return to this building when the Federation's elected government was reestablished on Earth. Council members from dozens of worlds sat behind the maroon railings. This was a far cry from the Federation's 150 planets' worth of representatives. However with most planets between Earth and Romulan Space either loyal to Paris or under enemy control and most planets between Klingon and Tholian space seceding out right, this body of Councilors was representative of the United Alliance of Planets.

There were Humans from worlds other than Earth, settled by early Terran explorers; Bajorans; Betazoids; Trill; Denobulans; Vulcan political exiles who represented no political constituency, but still voted in the council. This piece of legislation would most directly affect Humans and Vulcans after all.

The Council wanted to know why Janeway had called a special meeting, so the Admiral knew to be careful what she thought around the Betazoids. She had deliberately chosen to forget that she had a team of Voth commandos ready to help her force the treaty through. She had received a message from a Voth commander as soon as the Romulan Senate gave its official blessing to her endeavor, and again when a Voth ship entered the Bajoran system. They were already in the building, but that was all that Janeway knew. She began her speech.

"Distinguished Representatives of the United Alliance of Planets, as you know by now, Admiral Paris has adapted the Voth's cyberwarfare weapons to his own use. He has designed them to bypass our defenses. The only way the Alliance can withstand his assaults is with an ally that understands his technology and how to cripple it. I'm proposing an alliance with the Voth."

Councilors rose from their chairs and started arguing loudly.

Janeway raised her hand and shouted, "I know that the Voth are allies of the Romulans and committed to Romulan sovereignty over Vulcan—" more shouts—"But I have discussed this with the Voth Defense Minister Tal Haius."

"You don't have the authority," A Vulcan Councilor shouted back to her, his tone almost betraying the emotion of anger.

"I'm an Admiral, I was within my rights," Janeway said equally loudly. "So far I have gotten the Romulans to agree to full citizenship for Vulcans and for Vulcan to represented in the Romulan Senate. Hopefully we can later work out a form of joint sovereignty over Vulcan by the Federation and Romulus. The Voth for their part are content with joint sovereignty over Earth."

At this point Councilors from virtually every species present started to scream "Traitor!" at her. At that point the Voth commandos unphased , one on either side of each row of seats, disruptors ready to fire.

Once the Council was adequately silenced, Janeway spoke again.

"What I did, I did out of necessity, to defeat Paris. I don't like these terms either, but for now we are stuck with them. The Council's legislative powers are hereby suspended. I'm declaring martial law."

A Vulcan councilor stood up and the Voth nearest him raised his weapon.

"Hold your fire!" Janeway said to the Voth

"If you do this," the Vulcan said, "You are no different than Paris."

**USS Titan, Alliance Space, Alpha Quadrant, 2384**

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok could not believe the statements of his former commanding officer. When the _Titan _had picked up her general hail, those statements had begun innocently enough.

"My fellow officers, as you know Admiral Paris has developed a new weapon to use against us based on Voth technology."

While the Voth themselves would be Paris's primary targets, Tuvok concured with his former Captain that he would turn on the Alliance later.

"We can develop develop defenses against it, but this will take time."

Again Tuvok agreed.

"That time would go faster if we had allies. Which is why I've been negotiating with the Voth Minister of Defense and why he has spoken to the Romulan senate on our behalf."

It was logical that a three-sided struggle was inherently precarious, and since Section 31 had attempted to provoke the Voth it would have mad sense to join that side—but there were other issues. Vulcan was now under Romulan control and the Xindi had become a Voth protectorate. If they were ready for an alliance they must be ready to discuss them.

"So far I have gotten the Romulans to agree to grant Vulcans full citizenship and representation on the Romulan Senate. Likewise I have gotten the Voth to agree to joint sovreignty over Earth with the Federation. Once we have Earth we can see about a similar agreement with Romulans about Vulcan."

This sounded very good to Tuvok except for one thing—how could the Alliance Council vote to accept these terms so easily?

"Unfortunately the Council has become to prejudiced by the events of the last four years to agree to these terms. So I have dissovled the Council with the help of Voth soldiers and placed the Alliance under martial law for the time being. The war's end is in sight."

Tuvok was a Vulcan, over 100 years old, knowing full well how to conceal his emotions, but had anyone been looking at him, they would have noticed his hands trembling. Admiral Janeway had good intententions, but she had effectively in everyone's eyes—except perhaps the crew of _Voyager's_— done the same thing that Paris had done.

"That madwoman!" Riker said quietly, but obviously disgustedly.

Within moments they received another general hail, this one from Captain Picard, calling on all Alliance starships to converge on Bajor and expel the Voth.

Tuvok heard Riker's command for the helm to lay in a course for Bajor, and a command the captain directed at him to scan different phases for cloaked Voth ships once they got there. Tuvok registered this and set about doing his duty, but a very heavy thought went through his head: Kathryn Janeway was now the biggest traitor in Federation History.

**United Alliance of Planets Provisional Capital, Bajor, Bajoran System, Alliance Space, Alpha Quadrant, 2384**

"Alliance ships are rapidly moving closer to the Bajoran System," The Voth commando leader said as he accessed the map in the building's main conference room. The colors dominating this room were also a golden floor, maroon furniture, and cream walls.

Janeway sat at the head of the table. She switched on the hailing frequency and said, "The entire crew of any ship orbiting Bajor will be court-martialed!"

The Voth commando looked at her and said, "How?"

"'How' what?" Janeway asked, genuinely confused as to what the Voth could be referring to, just after she ended the hail.

"How will you court martial them when you have no ships?"

"I have yours," Janeway said.

"My orders were to retrieve your data on Paris's weapon. We have done that. Your position is clearly untenable. "

"Your orders were to help me persuade the council!" Janeway angrily reminded him.

"We forced them into a position of total subservience to you. You were the one who decided to announce what you had done to the fleet."

Janeway looked dumbfounded. "You couldn't have expected me not to tell the fleet."

The Voth looked equally dumbfounded, "No, but we did expect you to maintain the illusion that democratic processes were still going on."

"Starfleet is not a democracy!" Janeway said defiantly.

"No, but the Alliance is. That's why you broke away from the Federation to begin with—because Admiral Paris had hijacked the democratic process."

"So what _are_ you doing now?" Janeway asked.

"Too much Federation Space is between our front lines and Bajor. We're returning to Romulan space where our Minister of Defense will use the data we've gathered from your computers to counter Paris's weapon."

It hit Janeway just then.

"You were using me!"

"Not entirely. We had hoped you would be successful in bringing the Alliance over to our side, but you played this out like an idiot counting on your rank to outweigh all other loyalties." The Voth said that in such a disappointed voice it sickened Janeway.

"How dare you!"

"I was simply stating facts," The Voth said.

Janeway grunted in anger. She had been wrong to go to the Voth in the first place. The Federation may have started this war, but if the Voth were as manipulative as they appeared to be, it was all the more reason to keep them off Earth and out of the Alpha Quadrant.

"I'll tell them what you did to me. Once it's reunited, The Federation will drive you ought of the Quadrant and take back Vulcan and Xindi space!"

"We did nothing to you except try to help you succeed with your goals, but since you have your new intentions clear, it's obvious that we can't just leave you here."

**Deep Space Nine, Bajoran System, United Alliance of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2384**

Kira sat in the ready room, listening to the newly promoted Admiral Picard who stood at on the other side of the desk.

"There are no signs of the Voth or Janeway anywhere in the Bajoran System."

"What do you think has happened to her?"

"The Voth probably took her prisoner. They know we want to court martial her and could be dangling her over us as a bargaining tool. Or she knew something about their plans and was taken prisoner to keep that secret. Given their history of trying to extend the olive branch to us, I doubt they'd murder her."

Kira thought the Voth's behavior mirrored the Cardassian Occupation of her homeworld all too well.

"Excuse me, Admiral, but I don't consider the occupation of my homeworld to be an olive branch."

Picard's face stiffened a little but then relaxed.

"Captain, while I can appreciate the sensitivity to a Bajoran of an alien army seizing control of your homeworld, I would like to point out that the Voth were supporting Janeway in a coup because they thought she'd be more receptive to them."

Kira nodded, remembering that the Voth had no specific designs on Bajor, except maybe…

"The only reason for the Voth to be in this system at this time was that is the location of the Alliance government and—"

"—The wormhole," Kira said. "That's the reason the capital is here."

Picard smiled and said, "Are you sure you're not part Betazoid, Captain? Because that's just where my thoughts were headed, or rather to what's on the other side."

"The Dominion?"

Picard nodded.

"Janeway was right about one thing: we need allies. The Klingons are still bogged down in a campaign against the Hirogen, but you know a certain Changeling who carries some weight in the Dominion."

Kira had thought she would never see Odo again, but circumstances were throwing them back in each other's paths. Albeit, a war that split the Federation in two and had already lasted longer than the Dominion War, was not the circumstance she wanted.

"I'm going to ask the Council about the possibility of releasing the female Founder back to the Dominion when we've regained Earth. If we are unable to secure her release, do you think you could still get this station's former Security Chief to help us?"

"Odo will listen to me, and considering he cured the rest of the Great Link from Section 31's virus, they will listen to him. If anyone has a reason to be angry with Section 31, it's the Dominion."

Picard nodded and rubbed his chin, saying, "You know when Section 31 developed that virus they were trying to protect the Federation, and in an ironic way maybe they have done just that."

Kira arched her eyebrows, "How do you figure that?"

"If not for the virus, we couldn't have counted on Odo rejoining the Link."

Kira thought about what Picard had said, and wondered if Janeway's actions had inadvertently made peace with the Voth more possible or less possible.


	18. The Dominion 2384

**The Founders' Homeworld, The Dominion, Gamma Quadrant, 2384**

The last decade had been a time of radical and rapid change for the Dominion. After Odo had cured the Great Link of Section 31's virus, the rest of the Link became very eager to share as many of his thoughts as they could. Solids had infected them, but solids had also cured them. Odo owed his life to a solid, Dr. Julian Bashir—and since Odo brought the anti-virus back to the Great Link, the entire Changeling species owed its continued existence to Dr. Bashir—and Bashir was only one of a number of solids they knew through Odo's thoughts to be trustworthy. The entire senior staff of Deep Space 9 appeared to be trustworthy. The Ferengi bartender was not technically trustworthy, but he was not really dangerous or evil either.

The strangest thing for the Link to comprehend was the romance between Colonel Kira of the Bajoran Militia and Odo. The idea that a solid could actually love a Changeling without being programmed to had shook the Link to its core, but they could tell from Odo's experiences that Kira really had loved him. What's more she had wanted Odo to be his true self around her even if she were not capable of literally touching. If a solid could actually love a Changeling in that way, something like friendship or trust could easily fall within a solid's capabilities. That sparked a great reversal in the way the Dominion viewed the species under its rule.

A decade ago the Dominion would not have given any concern to the "rights" of the Vorta or the Jem'Hadar. But now, allowing the Vorta to continue believing that the Founders were gods because of genetic programming, when the Founders had never believed that about themselves, seemed dishonest. Genetically engineering the Jem'Hadar to lack a key enzyme and to age at an accelerated rate before seemed efficient. Now it seemed sadistic. Things could not go own as they were. The Dominion could not go on as it was. The very essence of what it meant to be a member of the Dominion needed to change.

So, in two years' time of the Federation War's end, the genetic sequence in all Vorta that caused them to instinctively believe that the Founders were gods had been deactivated. The Jem' Hadar proved to be a greater problem. Until a new army of willing soldiers could be assembled, the genetically altered Jem'Hadar would have to remain as they were. Still, that did not stop the Founders from selecting groups of Jem'Hadar eggs on which to remove the genetic alterations. They were brought to the Jem'Hadar's original homeworld and put under the care of Honored Elders who had been given life-extending gene therapy. The eldest of this generation of non-altered Jem'Hadar would be about six-years- old. Whereas an enhanced six-year-old Jem'Hadar would be an adult, these were still soft-skinned children.

These were the thoughts that were occupying the Great Link as whole, but one Founder had already assumed individual form to greet the visitor who had come from the Federation requesting aid.

Odo emerged from the Link and moved closer to the island where the Federation representative had just beamed down. As he got closer, he realized he wasn't deluding himself—it was really her!

"Nerys!" Odo cried out in joy.

Odo, in solid form, stepped out of the orange-brown ocean that was the Link. His old love was really here!

He may have been first to put his arms around her, but she initiated the kiss.

When it was over they each stepped back and began to discuss the reason for her visit. He could not help noticing she now wore a Starfleet Uniform instead of her old one from the Bajoran Militia.

"Nerys, what brings you to the Gamma Quadrant? Our communiqués with the Federation broke down three years ago, and then we suddenly hear that you need Dominion aide."

"I assume you heard about the Voth in our last communiqués?"

Odo nodded. "A group of saurians who evolved on Earth millions of years ago and have spent most of the time since in the Delta Quadrant?"

"That's them. Section 31 deliberately sabotaged our negotiations with them, and tried unleashing a genomic virus against them while holding negotiations with them in Romulan space."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Odo said sarcastically.

"As a result we are now at war with both the Voth and the Romulans. But the Voth aren't our biggest concern. Section 31 is. They imposed martial law on what remains of the Federation between Earth and the Romulan border earlier this year. They've assassinated the president and now Admiral Owen Paris in complete control. Most of the system on the other side of Earth have seceded from the Federation and formed the United Alliance of Planets. Our goal is to overthrow Section 31 and reunite the Federation. But this is where things get complicated."

"So I gather."

"The Voth have an advanced form of computer warfare. They got all the Federation ships defending Vulcan to self-destruct and promptly gave Vulcan to the Romulans. We've since learned a defense against the Voth's weapons, but since we made those defenses while we and Admiral Paris were still on the same side. Now he has a new weapon based on Voth technology that we can't defend against."

"So he's the bigger threat. And I'm if I'm following you, the Federation started this war?"

"Exactly. We had more in common with the Old Dominion than we wanted to admit. But it's even more complicated than that. One mentally unstable Admiral on our side gave the information on Paris's weapon to the Voth."

"And they are no doubt working on their own remedy to it."

"Odo, the Alliance needs allies. If the Dominion enters this war—"

"Nerys," Odo said slowly, "We are not in the Voth's league of computer programming. Genetic manipulation is different than computer encryption."

Nerys visibly frowned and inwardly could not believe Odo was saying this, but then remember how the Female Founder had manipulated him during the Dominion occupation of Deep Space Nine. What were the effects of eight years in the Great Link itself?

"Odo, you use a pipe, if you need a hammer and don't have. Encoding information is still encoding information." Nerys raised both her hands into fists and said, "I'm only asking that the Link look at what we have on Voth technology."

Odo sighed.

"All right, I'll see if I can persuade the Link to look into the matter, but it's not the Dominion's place to be the Galaxy's policemen."

"The Galaxy's 'policemen'?" Kira said, not quite registering that Odo had just said that.

"Yes, 'policemen.' The Dominion has had a history of brutal conquest and expansion in the name of self-defense. We have enough problems setting right the problem's we created, let alone fixing other people's."

Kira understood very well what Odo had meant. The Dominion had killed more people in a few days on Cardassia than the Cardassians had killed in their entire sixty year Occupation of Bajor.

"I understand what the Dominion was Odo. But you need to remember what part you played in changing it. The experiences you got from your friends. You owe us that much!"

Kira looked into Odo's eyes.

"I was a victim of Cardassian Imperialism until I was old enough to join the Resistance. I know what happens when great powers overstep their bounds! But for that same reason, I know what happens when great powers do nothing. The Federation protested the Occupation for years, but never did anything to stop it because that would be breaking Starfleet's precious 'Prime Directive—

Kira looked away from Odo and down at the uniform she was wearing. This wasn't the first time she'd criticized the Prime Directive, but this was the first time she'd done so as a Starfleet Officer.

She hadn't realized it, but she had been talking to Picard as much as she was to Odo and as much about the Federation as she was about the Dominion.

Odo had been listening and was now gazing out over the ocean that was the Link.

"If those who can act will not, who will," Odo said. It was not a question. He looked back to Kira, and smiled, "Perhaps the Dominion isn't quite finished reevaluating itself after all."

"Nor for that matter is the Federation," Kira said.

The former lovers looked at each other.

"You should go into politics, Nerys—once the Federation is reunited, of course."

Kira laughed. She had never liked politics, but then she had only occasionally been satisfied with the results.

"Stranger things have happened."

"Not stranger than a human being an emissary of the Bajoran Prophets, a solid and a changeling finding true love, or a Ferengi bartender actually being a moral being."

Kira smiled, "We were, in our own way, as much explorers as Admiral Janeway."

"Who?"

"The Alliance Admiral who gave information to the Voth and subsequently disappeared."

"Hrmf," Odo replied. He then looked away.

"What you're asking, Nerys, will require the entire Link, but I think I can get things started."

**San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, January 2385**

Admiral Paris almost spit out his coffee, as he read the PADD.

He was in his Spartan office. There was nothing there apart from his silver-gray desk, a chair on either side, and dark grey carpet.

Had he been anymore shocked there would have probably have been coffee -stains on the floor, but he had mentally prepared himself enough this twist that it was not _that_ shocking. Still, it was troubling.

The PADD indicated thousands of passages through the Bajoran Wormhole in the last few months, of both Alliance and Dominion ships. They were clearly in some kind of alliance; not necessarily military at this stage, but the path for the Alliance to request Dominion aid was clearly open.

Janeway's little stunt with the Voth proved that the Alliance were not just led by misguided idealists as Paris had initially thought, but full-blown traitors. First the Voth, now the Dominion…they would gladly side with either one of these hostile powers to end Section 31's control of the Federation.

Yes, the Dominion was a hostile power in the Admiral's view. They hadn't really been broken at the end of the war. The Dominion had just surrendered one Founder. If Paris understood things the Great Link was a massive collective consciousness just like the Borg. But whereas the Borg would try to assimilate you, the Changelings did not have that ability. You could only be subjugated or destroyed. In that respect the Dominion was worse than the Borg. They were breeding non-combat Jem'Hadar now in, what Paris could only assume was some bizarre social experiment, but Paris knew that their numbers of fighting Jem'Hadar was as high as ever, and they could always breed more.

They could also build ships at a rate that the Alpha Quadrant powers couldn't, and since the Great Link was a collective, they probably out design the Voth's computer hacking technology much faster than Section 31 could. That virus should killed them all! D mn Jullian Bashir!

With the destruction of the Borg, Starfleet's attention should have gone back to the Gamma Quadrant. The Dominion was Starfleet's greatest remaining enemy, but Starfleet was weak now, split in two. The Klingon's had not taken sides in the Federation Civil War. They were to busy trying to call their ships back from fighting the Hirogen, and Martok had Alliance sympathies anyway.

Paris needed allies, and quickly. The Dominion had intentionally left that female Founder behind, so he couldn't use her as a bargaining chip. The Voth wanted to conquer Earth so he couldn't turn to them...or could he? Their technology was easily thirty years ahead of the Federation's, and they already had the Romulans as allies. It certainly wouldn't be in their interest to see Earth fall into Dominion hands. Maybe they could work out some deal that allowed Voth academics access to Earth—after thorough security searches of course. All Paris and Tal Haius disagreed about was who Earth belonged to—they both saw it as home and wanted to protect it. An alliance with the Voth would have seemed unlikely a few hours ago, but they'd want allies against the Dominion too. Paris decided it was worth the risk to send feelers out to Tal Haius.


	19. The Voth 2835

**Voth Warship, Xindi Space, Beta Quadrant, 2385**

Tal Haius, Voth Minister of Defense, was lying still on his bed, dreaming of the hundred rizek tall waterfalls of Thulkala Prime back in the Delta Quadrant. They had the odd quality of being majestic and soothing at the same time. To possess those to qualities at once in this galaxy was rare. The dream was peaceful until a loud sound Haius recognized as the ship's com began chiming. He looked directly into the world's star, but instead of his retinae burning out, the dimensions of his quarters slowly registered with him. He was a master of Voth lucid sleeping. To last long as Minister of Defense one need to be. He was wide awake within seconds, but rank afforded him some privileges.

"What?!" he yelled in feigned but convincing anger.

The voice of the bridge officer who'd sounded the com replied, "Excellency, there is a message on a universal frequency directed at this ship's computer. It appears to originate from Earth."

That piqued Haius's curiosity.

"Reroute it to my personal computer."

"Yes, Sir."

Each computer on the Warship had its own security system to prevent a cyber-attack on the whole ship.

Haius was standing and walking toward his desk. He knew the path by heart so lights were completely unnecessary. It was only when he activated his computer that something unexpected happened. A Starfleet Officer wanted to talk to him, and not just any officer…

"We've never met but I know your face well, Admiral Paris. I don't take kindly to being threatened with devolution or having my sleep cycle interrupted."

"I don't take kindly to you either, but right now we face a common problem."

Haius scowled, "Where are your manners, Admiral? I said I didn't take kindly to what you've _done_. I don't know _you_. But there is only one thing that could unite us at this point: a threat to Earth's existence."

Paris nervously forced out a breath.

"Probably not to its existence, but certainly to its freedom."

"Earth is already not free to my kind. That's why we're at war. I fail to see how a new threat to you should necessarily be my enemy. In fact that's an automatic prerequisite for being my ally."

Haius was loving this. Ever since using memory probes on Janeway, they knew that as a whole the Federation did not have time traveling capabilities. The Voth had arrived just in time. As the lights were still off in n his quarters, Paris was not getting a very clear view of him, but he could see every little twitch of worry in his opponent's face.

"It's…the Dominion…"

"Threaten them with the female Founder. It is within your means to kill her if they don't behave."

"I've already thought of that, but a good strategist—

"Always makes contingency plans. I've been over your biography with a finely picked comb, Admiral. We are quite alike in many ways."

Paris hesitated. He knew next to nothing about Haius apart from his name, rank, and bizarre love of Romulus and all things Romulan.

"The Dominion is aiding the Alliance. They may have hostile intentions toward the Voth."

"The thought has crossed my mind, but the Alliance's main goal is to restore democracy to the Federation. I just want the Federation and the Voth to share sovereignty over Earth. I don't care if I have to negotiate with them or you. But seeing as how you've just reached out to me, I want to hear your best sales' pitch."

Paris was astounded at how fast this Voth had picked up English colloquialisms. But he did have a point—he could negotiate with anyone. Paris had to down play that.

"But you can't be sure they'll agree to negotiate."

"That's my problem. Yours is that you need to negotiate…now. If I'm turned down, I'm turned down, but this could be your only chance to preserve the order you bent the law to create."

The lizard was smart, Paris admitted, but he couldn't let him see he was winning.

"I'll allow Voth paleontologists free access to Earth," Paris offered.

"Most Voth aren't paleontologists. I'm trying to secure for my people the right to live on the planet where our species first hatched. You have to understand that for twenty million years of recorded history, we have never known our homeworld. We have to have an official presence there, even if it is only symbolic."

Haius had chosen that phrase very deliberately. In his view, he was making his demands easier for Paris to swallow. Paris incorrectly read it as a sign of weakness.

"I suppose a token Voth presence would pose no security problems." Paris could keep the Voth presence minimal. Haius had just made an incredible concession!

But Haius knew the nature of the concession he was making.

"You do understand that on paper the Voth will have to have as much sovereignty over Earth as the Federation does." Haius could read through Paris's feigned smile to see the frown. "Only on paper," he reassured him.

Paris now saw what Haius was trying to do. He had to preempt him.

"We can see," he said warmly.

"Hmm," Haius said. "It would give me a legitimate excuse for the Ministry of Elders to end the war with. We could then become allies openly."

"As I said, we'll see."

For a minute Paris almost believed the he was James T. Kirk speaking Khan Noonian Singh. His opponent combined being dangerous with being polite that well.

"By all means, take your time, Admiral, but remember—I could be speaking to other people in the meantime."

Paris had to counter.

"You could, but you won't."

Haius moved into the light, so Paris could seem him smile.

"Why won't I?"

"Because any deal you make with the Alliance will have to be approved by the Dominion. If you deal wth the Federation, you'll only have to deal with me. If you're like me, you'll be uncomfortable in a diplomatic ménage à trois. Better to keep things between the two of us."

"Forgive me for voluntarily hurting my own position, but you are in such a relation with me. I'm replaying this entire conversation for the Romulan Senate. Dealing with me means dealing with them."

Paris was hard to read for a moment. He had recovered from his shaky beginnings to play the duel with skill.

"We were in the middle of negotiating a peace treaty when your people invaded—

Haius cut Paris off. He raised his three-fingered hand to say, "First, Admiral, we didn't invade. We tried to open diplomatic dialogue with you. Secondly, you're attitude of dictating to the Voth Ministry of Elders and the Romulan Senate that we could not exchange technology with each other is the very reason the Voth-Romulan alliance was born."

"The Federation has never meddled in the affairs of—

Haius cut him off again, "Admiral Leyton was under your orders when I was holding these discussions with him five years ago was he not?"

"Indirectly," Paris shrugged.

Haius smiled. "You can use that as a very convenient answer, you know?" His tone was warm and conveyed a measure of respect for Paris. Then Haius's tone changed.

"To deal with me you will have to come to some agreement with the Romulans about Vulcan."

Paris folded his hands.

"A similar situation to Earth isn't it?" Paris said.

"In more ways than one," Haius agreed.

The ice had broken. While Paris did not regard Haius as a friend, he could view him that way if they were both working for Starfleet.

"Two planets claimed by three parties. The Vulcans and Romulans are cultural aliens separated by seventeen hundred years of divergent cultural evolution. The Humans and the Voth shared a common ectothermic egg-laying ancestor hundreds of millions of years ago which gave rise to both Earth's mammals and reptiles. But we've been absent from the homeworld for the past sixty-five million years."

"And we've thrived in your absence. I'd hate to see that come to an end." An edge was in Paris's voice, intended to remind Haius that they were still technically enemies.

"Oh, I would hate that as well, Admiral. I'll have to abide by the Senate's decision about Vulcan, but the two of us can come to an agreement about Earth." Haius was silent for a minute. "Tell me, Admiral, do you hate Voth or merely see us as security threats."

Paris sucked his teeth. "I've never really made a distinction."

"Ah, but concern for Earth's safety, from your perspective was what drove you against us?"

"I believe that's the case."

"I, for my part, don't hate humans. I regard you as annoying younger siblings who get on your nerves, but as family nonetheless. Alas, I fear these views are not shared by my fellow Ministers. I'd like an excuse to keep the Voth at war and myself in power, so I can make the treaties with you."

"A war with the Dominion might help," Paris offered.

"And I can count on the Federation to be my ally, can't I Admiral? After all, we both want to protect our peoples."

"We do."

"And that's why you fought us. I can respect your reasons, even when you're my adversary, Admiral. You are a good, if somewhat irrational and paranoid, man."

Haius had put Paris on the stand. He had to return the compliment.

"I'm sure your service to your people has been just as distinguished, Minister."

"I'll pass this on to the Senate and then say you, the Praetor and I meet on Earth, Vulcan, or Romulus and discuss the fine details in person."

Paris could see no harm. He might be able to use the Romulans as a counterweight to the Voth.

"I'll look forward to it. The Praetor can decide the location."

"Until then, Admiral." And Haius ended the transmission.

_That went well, _Paris thought.

He would do more reading up on Tal Haius's personal biography later, but this first face to face talk had gone better than he could've hoped. Haius was a creature of principle. That was good to Paris. Such men had a tendency not to use every resource at their disposal out of some since of honor. The fact that Haius was willing to settle for some kind of paper victory, meant he didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed. Keeping in mind that negotiations could still go south, Paris wasn't willing to cross the Voth off of Section 31's list off enemies just yet. But if negotiations went the way he wanted, he might cross them off very soon—no, he'd cross Tal Haius off. The Minister himself said that his colleagues did not share his views on humanity, and that he needed a state of war to stay in authority. Maybe Paris should put 31's resources to arranging a coup on Haius's behalf. Maybe a Voth state under Tal Haius could be talked into joining the Federation.

The thought of having Voth technicians under his direct control was pleasing to Paris. He made a mental note to get a team of 31 agents ready to eliminate the remaining members of the Voth's Ministry of Elders. One name had been mentioned very prominently Janeway's debriefing: Odala, Minster of Doctrine. She was the most likely of the council to hate humanity. Her assassination was a priority.

While Paris began his plotting, fifty light-years away, Tal Haius, Voth Minister of Defense reentered his sleep cycle. His mind was at ease. Paris probably viewed him as weak and submissive, which was just the self-portrait he had wanted to draw. Now the Romulans and the Federation probably wanted him to become Voth Emperor. He made a mental note to call Paris "Owen" at their next meeting. Owen was not a friend or even at this stage an ally but by starting this war in the first place, and giving the Voth the excuse of self-defense, he'd proven to be a useful tool.


	20. Romulus 2385

**Praetor's Palace, Romulus, Romulan Star Empire, Beta Quadrant, 2385**

"Gentlemen, today we see the rebirth of two dreams we thought had died four years ago," Praetor Meret said as he added his thumbprint to a PADD containing the latest bill passed by the Romulan Senate. It guaranteed joint Federation/Romulan administration over Vulcan and dual citizenship to its inhabitants, and stated that the Senate would respect any agreements between the Federation and the Voth Empire regarding Earth. It already bore the thumbprints of the two others seated in the room: Tal Haius, flanked by two Voth body guards, and Owen Paris flanked by human and Bolian Starfleet security officers. Meret had his own Romulan body guards. The room and all its furniture were solid grey, in traditional Romulan style. Nothing distracted the three leaders from each other until Meret opened a compartment behind his desk and set three glasses on the table. Then he pulled out a small bottle of sky blue Romulan Ale.

As he poured a small amount into each glass he said, "Now that Romulan Ale is legal in the Federation again, will your officers keep drinking it, Owen?"

Meret served Paris and Haius with his own hand.

"Part its allure was its being forbidden, Meret," Paris turned to his other colleague, "How do the Voth like it?"

"As we have slower metabolisms, Voth hangovers are a pain to get over, and Romulan Ale is a very intoxicating drink. I choose to savor it without consuming it." Haius brought the glass to his nose, inhaled the aroma, but did not drink.

Paris watched and laughed.

"Do you buy him, Meret?"

The praetor, returning to his seat, said, "I don't know about Voth bio-chemistry. I just think Tal doesn't like to get drunk. Note the way he smells it, though."

"I do hold in my possession something more intoxicating than this drink—at least more intoxicating for you, Owen."

Owen knitted his eyebrows.

"I hold a traitor to the Federation in my custody, a certain Vice-Admiral Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. I must admit to scanning her mind while we were still enemies, but you can have her back now if you want."

"What all did you read from her?" Paris asked nervously.

"The status of your defenses against us last year, at least as far as she knew them. We got a more exact look at the status of the program you disabled the Alliance fleet with from Alliance computers directly during Janeway's coup on Bajor. I shared the findings with the senate. We will give the data back to you, and give you suggestions on how to make your defenses stronger."

Haius saw that he had upset Owen. Good. He meant to. Now with credible but feigned sincerity he said, "Relax, Owen! Now that we're allies there can be free exchange of technology between us. I only did what was best for my people in wartime. Surely you would have done the same in my place."

"That's right, Tal. I would," Paris said forcefully—forcefully enough to draw Meret back into the conversation.

"Owen, Tal has been acting in the best interest of his people since before the war started. But he believes that those interests are best served through cooperation. His views have earned him the scorn of his own colleagues in the Ministry of Elders, and the affection of Romulans, who saw the Voth as the first race capable of conquering us, but Tal, here decided against it. Dealing with the Ministry of Elders might be a different story, but right now Tal Haius is Romulus's closest ally. I can vouch for his sincerity."

**Deep Space Nine, Bajoran System, United Aliance of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2385**

"I can't believe it! The man who got us into a war with the Voth and Romulans makes a treaty with them because he's afraid of the Dominion."

Admiral Picard now spent more time coordinating the war effort from Deep Space Nine's wardroom than he did on the Enterprise-E.

"I think it's very simple, Jean-Luc. Paris's primary interest is his own power. That's why he started this war in the first place," Admiral Jellico said.

"With all due respect, Edward, Admiral Paris's motives are likely more complex and certainly less relevant. What's more important is what he's done. He's shut the door to a diplomatic solution to the Voth problem behind us. The war has become two-sided once again. We have to secure a military victory and reestablish a democratic government on Earth. We likely cannot do that without Dominion aid."

"So we make the very thing Paris was afraid of come true?" The hologram of Captain Riker asked.

"Yes, Will. That is exactly what we do, because it may be significantly less bloody than Paris realizes. The Voth know from Janeway that Section 31 intentionally provoked them into war and that Section 31 now controls Earth. Given what they know about the Dominion comes from Section 31 they probably do not trust that information. They've likely made this agreement only to secure free access to Earth, and expect us to keep the Dominion on a leash. It may be only the Dominion and ourselves fighting Paris."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Admiral, but you're leaving out a very big factor. The Voth already had an alliance with the Romulans. The Romulans fought the Dominion too, and they are not likely to have any different opinions of the Dominion than Section 31 does, but the crucial difference is that the Voth will listen to them," the hologram of Captain Chakotay said. "Tal Haius really sees a kindred spirit between the Voth and Romulans—both are the most technologically advanced culture in their region of space, and both have lost the planet of their origins. Anything we say about Section 31 is irrelevant to them. They already know it. They have everything they want in their new treaty with Paris. They're not going to risk the Dominion dominating a quadrant of space they already see as theirs. You were right when you said that a military option is the only one open to us, but don't delude yourselves. It's still going to be long and bloody even with Dominion aid."

**Tarmek University, Romulus, Romulan Star Empire, Beta Quadrant, 2385**

Forra Gegen set across from Vreetak in the dining hall as usual. He enjoyed the Romulan astronomy professor's acquaintance, but after the end of this academic year, he was being transferred to Earth's University of Montana. As a symbol of the new Federation/Voth alliance, Haius and Paris agreed that there should be a Voth paleontologist working on Earth.

"I'm going to miss these lunchtime conversations of ours, Vreetak. I'm being reassigned to the University of Montana."

"So the heretic paleontologist finally gets to work on the forbidden planet of his origins?" Vreetak asked, looking down at his plate but paying obvious attention to what Gegen was saying.

"This is the moment I've dreamed of, but to be truthful it's not under the circumstances I wanted. The Ministry of Elders was looking for an excuse to go to war with the Federation, and Owen Paris has given them that excuse. Now the same man is in alliance with us to crush democracy in his own territory. Makes you wonder what his policy toward Voth will be when this war is over."

"And if for that matter he'll honor his promise of sharing Vulcan with Romulus."

Gegen scratched his chin, and said, "Vulcan's already under Romulan control. You agreed to let the Federation come back. You're in an easier position to force them out. The Voth on the other hand, are just now establishing a presence on earth with the Federation's approval. Now that the Federation has military dictatorship, so much is dependent on the relationship between Haius and Paris. That will change in peace time when the full Ministry of Elders resumes authority."

"I'm sure Romulus will maintain vocal support for the Voth."

"Hmn," Gegen mused. "The Romulans are a warrior culture and a republic. How did you manage that?"

"Simple, really. The Romulans have no political parties, decisions in the senate are simply made by the majority. We've been brought up with similar enough views about the destiny of the empire, that we've consistently favored expansion of the empire in some form or another. Every once in a while, though, a government more interested in building alliances than in military conquest will get voted into power."

"Ah," Gegen said. "The Ministry of Elders are not such fools as to make a treaty they can't enforce. Paris has become dictator because there's a war. When it's over, the Federation will expect normalcy again, and some misguided people in Starfleet itself will play into the ministry's hands—in one possible future anyway. I've decided not to let those things bother me and just enjoy the research I get to do on Earth. I will stay in touch though, Vreetak."

"Good. Hopefully a new chapter in galactic history is about to dawn for all of us."

**Holding Cell, Starfleet Security, San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2385**

Four years ago, Admiral Leyton had occupied this same cell. The Voth may have wiped most of the details of her imprisonment from her memory before releasing her into Federation custody, but Janeway remembered enough of the events leading up to her capture. Tal Haius was a yes-man for the Romulans. He would take no action without informing the Senate. That meant that the Senate would not want to deal with the Ministry of Elders, and even now the Tal Shiar was plotting their overthrow. The only two powers to emerge from this war would be the Federation and the Romulans. The Federation could manipulate the senate, in time. When all the Federation's enemies were quashed, then, and only then, could democracy return.

Janeway had been a fool in leading a breakaway state from the Federation. As long as the galaxy's great powers were divided there was no way there could be peace. Peace required trust, and you can't trust what can harm you. Paris had said that; the Founder had said that; now Janeway saw that too. The Voth were going to be subsumed into the Romulan Star Empire, the Dominion was going to be driven back to the Gamma Quadrant, and the United Alliance of Planets would be reincorporated into the Federation. And given time the Federation would dominate the Romulans and the Klingons…and the whole galaxy!

An entire galaxy enlightened by Federation ideals appealed to Janeway, but the military dictatorship of Owen Paris did not. He was a tyrant, an oppressor, a Xenophobe…and right now exactly what the Federation needed. That was what made this an intolerable situation. Section 31 was a necessity to clear the galaxy of all threats, but there was no way dispose of 31, itself, when all other threats were gone. Janeway mentally cursed herself for not seeing this earlier. Instead of fighting Paris she should have worked with him until the time was right, and then disposed of him. Now she would not have that opportunity. Janeway hung her head low as the very monster she was thinking about approached her cell.

He stood absolutely still for a moment. Janeway knew he was attempting to analyze her as if he were a probe. Finally he started talking.

"You've led a rebellion against me, and you're incompetent leadership brought about an alliance between the traitors and the Dominion! I hope you know what you've unleashed upon this quadrant—" he shouted at first, but paused and resumed in a much softer tone, "because your actions have played right into my hands! I now have a man I can manipulate running the Voth for us. It may take a few assassinations and electoral manipulation but we can get a Romulan Senate under my control too. I genuinely have to say, 'Thank you, Kathryn.'"

Janeway laughed, "I don't think your gratitude is going to get me ought of here."

"Not as a commander, no, but would you like a career in counterintelligence?"


	21. Trill 2385

**Voth Warship, Trill System, United Alliance of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2385**

Tal Haius sat in the command chair of the Voth Warship. The massive view screen showed the opposing Alliance-Dominion Fleet. Haius, however, was paying more attention to the three dimensional holographic model which also showed the positions of his Voth/Federation/Romulan fleet. The Alliance-Alliance fleet was massive, but Haius had the advantage against. The real test that mattered was if the Founders in their collective state could create a program that could defend against the Voth's latest breakthrough in cyber-warfare. The program had recently been renamed "The Changeling" in reference to the Dominion and because of what it did. It rapidly mutated its frequencies and markers to get through any firewall and had the ability to fragment and control separate systems on a starship independently of each other. Haius, Paris, and Admiral Sela had already discussed the strategy for this battle. They would take control of the Alliance ships and fight the Dominion with them. Any ship they could not secure would be destroyed. Paris had disagreed with that strategy at first but Haius had volunteered for an extra assignment that made Paris more negotiable. He also added it to an agenda of his own which he had shared with Admiral Sela. The most dangerous Starfleet Officers in his mind were those linked to the Maquis and the Bajoran Resistance.

"Target _USS Voyager_. Deploy 'Changeling.'"

Within a minute and forty seconds the tactical officer said, "We are inside _Voyager's_ main computer system, Sir."

"Drop their shields and alter the phase on ours." Haius rarely looked at his crew, but he made the tactical officer saw him cock his head back. "We're taking on visitors. Use _Voyager's _computer to locate Captain Chakotay, Commander Paris, Lieutenant Commanders Torres and Kim, Annika Hansen, and the EMH's mobile emmiter. Transport them to our brig and set the ship on a collision course with the _USS Defiant_."

Haius looked at the ship that started all this, so many years ago and said to his com officer, "Get me Admiral Paris. Audio only."

"Yes, Sir."

Within seconds Paris's voice boomed, "Have you go them yet, Tal?"

"Only moments away, Owen," Haius said as his tactical officer reported, "Sir, we have them."

"Ah,"Haius mused and flexed his hand. "That answer your question?"

"Send my boy and his wife to me now!"

"Patience, Admiral. First, there's a battle to be won."

Haius flicked his wrist and the comlink was terminated. He spun his chair backward to face the tactical officer.

"Slow _Voyager's _speed and use 'Changeling' on _Defiant._ Tie into _Defiant's _main computer and isolate Captain Kira's vital signs and beam her over. Lower their shields, and set them on a collision course with _Voyager_."

"Initiating, Elder."

Haius turned his chair around, "Tell me when it's done, then reset our shields' phasing."

Kira and Chakotay would be unable to lead insurrections, but Haius now had something far more valuble. You'd get a sadistic quack if you deleted an EMH's moral subroutine. But what you get if you did that to an ECH?

**USS Defiant, Trill System, United Alliance of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, 2385**

The bridge of The_ Defiant_ was paralyzed for a moment as it took the crew time to accept that the captain had just disappeared before their eyes in a Voth transporter beam. It took Ezri Dax a full thirty seconds to respond after Lieutenant Nog kept saying, "Captain, we're on a collision course with the _USS Voyager_!"

When Ezri realized that she was the captain with Kira gone, she said, "Send a message to them!"

"I can't raise them on communications!" Nog responded.

"Try altering our course," she said to the thinly brown haired helmsman.

"The helm's not responding, Sir!"

"# mn it! What systems do we have?"

"The escape pods" an ensign sitting opposite the helmsman said.

"Prepare to abandon ship!"

The crew stared at Ezri.

"It's the only option we have left!" Ezri then looked at Nog. "Communications still won't work?"

"Tactical, if we still have weapons fire a warning shot at Voyager! Hopefully they still have escape pods and this will give them the same idea! Everyone else, off the bridge!"

Nog swallowed. This was the second time in his life that he'd had to abandon a ship called _Defiant_. The original had been destroyed in the Dominion War. It was the most demoralizing day of Nog's Starfleet career, until today. That time they'd built a new ship a rechristened her _Defiant_. This time there'd be no new _Defiant_—that name clashed too much with Paris's totalitarian political order—and that was the real reason today was so different. There had still been hope that they could win the war back then. Sixty percent of the Alliance's fleet was here. The rest was split between Betazed and DS9. Trill was the closest point to Earth. It was also roughly of equal distance between Bajor and Betazed. Now the Federation—no, Paris—or were Paris and the Federation one and the same now?—could cut off Bajor and Deep Space Nine from reinforcements from this side of the Wormhole any way. Since when had the roles shifted. Nog's home was DS9, his best friend Jake Sisko and his uncle Quark lived there. And now that had to put their hope in the Dominion to save them from the Federation. It was like some twisted nightmare from the Mirror Universe.

Ezri noticed Nog starring into the screen.

"Nog, I gave you an order! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Nog came to his senses and followed the other personnel off the bridge.

Nog set helpless but alive as his escape pod detached from the _Defiant_. He watched as the two great icons of his generation, the ship that beat the Dominion and the ship that braved the Delta Quadrant collided into each other and were engulfed in flames. Nog thought he'd transitioned from youth to adulthood when he'd lost his leg, but this moment total eclipsed that one. It taught him that in the real galaxy, bad guys can win.

Tal Haius didn't really mind being called a bad guy. He much preferred it over the name that everyone from the Ministry of Elders to Section 31 was calling him: "Romulan Stooge." However for his plans to work he needed everyone, especially the Romulans themselves, to believe that about him right now. He had just obediently reported to Admiral Sela his intentions for the ECH and she approved. One day she'd be the one reporting to him, in a little more than two years in fact.

A junior officer brought the mobile emitter to Haius who turned his gaze down from the holographic representation of the battle.

He took the device into his hands

"We've disabled his ethical subroutines and tied him into the ship's computer system?"

"Yes, Sir. He's ready."

"Computer activate Emergency Command Hologram."

A younger duplicate of Lewis Zimmerman wearing the uniform of a Starfleet Captain appeared on the Voth bridge.

He looked around for minute and said, "The Voth? Ah, you must be the ones who rewrote my ethical subroutine?"

Haius nodded and smiled nonchalantly. "We had a hand in that. We need you to take over therbelious Starfleet vessels and use them against the Dominion."

"Is that all?" The ECH asked.

"No, mygood friend Admiral Paris wants those ships back and operational, but if you could create a view unavoidable accidents, that also take down the Dominion ships, I'd be very grateful."

"I'll see what I can do," The ECH said in giddy anticipation.

"Tactical, link the ECH to the Changeling program and target all Alliance ships," Haius then looked at the ECH and said, "Spin your magic."

The next half hour was torture for Haius as he kept listening to the ECH make comments like: "Those fools," "How predictable," and "Very naughty." He didn't have the peace of mind that he needed to formulate his own strategies because the Doctor would not quit giving commentary on his. Haius tried to feign interest but was only soothing himself with the thought that his side actually was wining, the Alliance was losing more ships than Paris wanted, but in a credible way, and that he could delete the annoying Doctor/Captain's program when the battle was over. But he couldn't tell his technicians to do that while the Doctor was still on line.

Finally, the Doctor said, "The last Dominion ships are retreating. We've won!"

Haius sprang into action. "Well done, Doctor, you've earned a break. Computer deactivate ECH."

"Wait! You can't—" Lewis Zimmerman disappeared.

"Now, before he can react redirect the Changeling back to this ship and disconnect the ECH from it!"

Haius stood while barking that order. "Now delete his program!"

The technician/tactical officer stared at Haius, refraining from carrying out the Minister's orders.

"Why aren't you obeying me?"

"Admiral Paris might want him back, Sir."

Haius stroked his chin.

"Very well, but erase this battle from his memory, reinstate his ethical subroutine, and make sure he's only an EMH before we send him back."

"Very well, Sir."

Another thought struck Haius,"Make copies of what I told you to delete and save them."

**USS Reliant, Trill System, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant 2385**

Admiral Paris sat in his ready room. The government of Trill had decided to reapply for entry into the Federation. Tomorrow Paris would attend a special session of the Trill planetary government in which it formerly surrendered. Everyone who had been part of the Alliance military was banned from ever serving in Starfleet again. This brought Paris to the man he was speaking to now.

He wore the red collared uniform of a command officer, but the pips that displayed his rank had been removed.

"Well, Tom, where do we begin?"

"Where did _you_ begin, Dad?" The younger Paris asked. The older Paris had seen the look of disappointment on his son's face before but that wasn't what he saw now. Tom's previous disappointments had been self-disappointments or frustrations that his father didn't understand him. What Owen saw in Tom's face now was a look of disgust.

"I was recruited by Section 31 when I was a senior at Starfleet Academy. That's where _I_ began," Owen responded icily. This was the first time in their relationship that he was the one who might have something to be ashamed of and that "might" needed to be clarified now.

"If not for Julian Bashir, Section 31 would have no shame attached to its name. We've been defending the Federation for two hundred years and the United Earth government even longer."

"'Defending?'" Tom said incredulously. "You tried to commit genocide twice, before we were even at war!"

What troubled Owen the most was that Tom was not trying to grab the moral high ground. The rebellious son finally had, in his own eyes at least, legitimate reasons for claiming superiority over Daddy and he wasn't taking them. He was keeping the spotlight entirely on his father, not on himself at all.

"Do you believe you made the right call with the Moneans, Tom?"

"I know now that it wasn't my call to make, but Captain Janeway made the wrong call that time. It's strange how she made the right ones with the Ocampans and the Talaxian colony."

"Inconsistent use of the Prime Directive. Interesting how you called the times she broke it 'right' and the time she followed it 'wrong.'"

"I'm not following you, Sir…" Tom was unsure whether to call him "Dad" or "Admiral."

"Son, what I was trying to get you to see is that sometimes you have to break a few rules for the greater good."

Tom laughed.

"Oh, I think I know that, but we never unleashed a plague against the Kazon."

"You did with Species 8472, and turned a potential ally into a potential enemy."

"That was different!" Tom said turning back into the child that Owen could dominate so easily.

"It was different because they had you outgunned. And what do you know, two years before they knew they were sick, the Founders went to war with us and we were nearly outgunned. And you saw with your own eyes how destructive Voth technology can be."

Tom responded with childlike sass, "What about the Voth, Dad? Still mortal enemies or best friends?"

"That is the question," Owen said without a hint of duplicity. The right Voth could be a friend, but some political assassinations were in order.


	22. Voth City Ship 2385

**Voth City Ship, Voth Empire, Delta Quadrant, 2385**

Odala knew that something of great importance had happened. Tal Haius had informed her during the ship's night cycle demanding to know when the Council next met. He announced that his mission had ended in success! To Odala's mind, success could only mean the subjugation of the Federation and from Haius's last report that was a long way in the future.

Odala exchanged pleasantries with the other Ministers. She noted the presence of Minister Lavra of the Ministry of Education. She had always maintained an uneasy alliance with him. As Gegen's trial for heresy was a matter of doctrine Odala had had full powers of arbitration in the matter. Gegen's data could potentially affect other areas of Voth life, such as the Ministry of Health Care. Odala had wanted all the data destroyed, Lavra had talked her out of it and into the compromise position that the data be restricted. Odala was, by nature, an upholder of Voth tradition. Lavra was, by contrast, an obsessive truth seeker. Haius was not so much concerned with what was true as he was with what was practical.

To an outside observer it should seem that Odala and Lavra were bitter enemies, and Haius was the stabilizing influence, but that was not how things actually worked. While Lavra was obsessive about finding the truth, he was reticent to share it. Haius on the other hand wanted every bit of data that could potentially give him, concerned with the defensive well-being of the Voth Empire, or his friend Throkh, the Minister of Health Care, concerned with the physical well-being of the Voth themselves, information they needed to be efficient at their jobs. Throkh and Haius were the only pragmatists on the fifteen member council.

Odala turned her gaze from Lavra to Throkh. Due to Haius's absence, he'd been weaker on the council than ever, but his Ministry remained powerful during wartime for the simple fact that soldiers needed doctors, and with the matter of how this war began, Haius, acting as wartime executive commanded Throkh's department to research potential genomic weapons.

Haius's absence meant that there were now fourteen members of the Council. The even number presented a possibility of a tie in the Council's decision making process but Haius's wartime act of giving Throkh full medical authority meant that he was usually absent, bringing the number to thirteen. Lavra could count six members of the council as like minds, while Odala could count five. Nevertheless, it was Odala who was the most talented speaker and who could be expected to swing a vote at the last minute. She knew that the council would only vote to end the war of Haius could manufacture credible reasons. She knew Earth was the Federation capital, and that without a total victory the most they could expect was joint sovereignty.

Odala took her seat and looked to her right at Samaz Gorran, the Minister of Natural Resources.

"We can't settle for anything less than joint sovereignty," she told him.

"Let's not be hasty. The Klingons have reawakened Hirogen national conscience. Our old enemy is rebuilding itself. You can't expect us to fight the Federation and Hirogen both at once."

The chronometer chimed at that time ending their conversation, and signaling that Haius should be ready.

"Computer, receive transmission from Minister Haius," Odala said.

A hologram of Tal Haius appeared on a circular platform while the other Ministers listened to his report.

"Fellow Ministers, I have played an instrumental role in helping the humans put down an insurrection which has been plaguing them for a year. But I made sure our help was rewarded. I agree to help only if the Federation agreed to joint sovereignty of Earth with the Voth Empire. It is my last act with wartime authority before I hand power back to the council to summon the city ship to Earth-orbit, where we will host Admiral Owen Paris and celebrate our new alliance."

Disgust was apparent Minister Gorran's face.

"You mean entertain _mammalian_ dignitaries?"

"That is precisely what I mean. Need I remind the Council that the Romulans, who have been our steadfast allies in this campaign are mammalian, and the Xindi who now hold the status of Voth Protectorate are three-fifths mammalian?"

"The necessities of some of these wartime alliances must be reevaluated now that the conflict is over," Odala said.

"The Romulans are the most advanced culture near the Federation. I have found them to be trustworthy and honorable. And the Federation still needs us for one reason. The Dominion still refuses to accept the legality of Admiral Paris's government, with whom the treaty was made. We must be the great power of the Delta Quadrant to rival the Dominion's influence in the Gamma Quadrant."

"You are to propose that we do the Humans and Romulan's work for them and keep the Dominion at bay?"

"Not at all. I purpose we work _with_ them, not _for_ them. The Dominion is a credible threat to our own interests, much more so than this new Hirogen polity. The Klingon Empire is in a state of decline, that's why the Hirogen were able to defeat them. They do not have phasic cloaking, phasic shielding, or our level of cyber warfare. I have trusted sharing this technology with the Romulans, the Federation's direct neighbor who happen to be closest to Hirogen Space."

"Does the Minister of Defense realize that in sharing that technology he has potentially made the Romulans our deadliest foe of all?" Odala asked.

"I took a risk. All alliances present the risk of future betrayal, but the Romulans are quite similar to ourselves in mind and in objectives. Their leaders and I respect each other, and after we've rested, I'm sure they want to expand their influence in the Beta Quadrant. We would benefit from a Beta Quadrant under Romulan domination. It would put the Hirogen under pressure from two sides."

"Roumlan domination? Romulan expansion? Have you lost sight of your own people, Minister?"

"Of course not! I just believe that for the first time in history we have ally whose interests coincide with our own."

**USS Titan, The Dominion, Gamma Quadrant, 2385**

Captain Riker sat in his ready room. He tried to put off making this log entry for as long as he could, but it could be avoided now longer. He had to accept that the galaxy had just gone insane.

"_USS Titan_, Captain's log. We have been in Dominion Space for three weeks now. The United Alliance of planets failed in its objective to restore democratic government to the Federation. We put up a last defense for the Alliance at Deep Space Nine. We had the help of Dominion forces, but the combined Federation/Romulan/Voth fleet decimated us. When it became clear that we were either going to be destroyed or taken over by the Voth's cyber warfare technology, Admiral Picard order us to enter the Wormhole. In the heat of battle such decisions can be made without the reality of what they mean hitting you." Riker stood and began pacing.

"Ten years ago running from the Federation government into the Dominion would've been the very definition of treason. Now the roles have been reversed: The Federation is ruled by a reactionary autocrat, and the Dominion holds the most promise for restoring freedom to the galaxy, and are forced to face our greatest demon. We must get the Dominion to do for us what we would never do for anyone else—interfere with our own internal politics.

"The Alliance is gone—this is not a matter of the Dominion helping an ally anymore. We are an official rebellion against the Federation looking for the Dominion to support us. It makes perfect sense to Counselor Troi—the Dominion had never operated by Starfleet's Prime Directive before, but on the other hand if we're looking at the bigger picture this question is quite troubling."

"Under the leasership of Odo, the Changeling who was once DS9's Chief of Security, the Dominion is trying to become an enlightened state like the Federation used to be. We are asking them to help us sort out our political mess through brute force. I wasn't the first to notice the contradiction—Admiral Picard was. My crew doesn't see the Prime Directive as an obstacle. Commander Tuvok has already come up with a logical argument as to how the Prime Directive doesn't apply here. Dr. Rhee who, like the rest of us, took an oath to uphold the Prime Directive in practice, has always been an opponent of it in theory. He calls this the Domion's 'great opportunity to learn from the Federation's mistake.' In so doing he has instigated many civil but lengthy debates with the ship's counselor, which I have had to end."

Riker caught himself and said, "Computer stop recording."

Riker sat back down and after a sigh continued as though he were still dictating to his log. "The truth of the matter is that my wife is approaching things from a strictly utilitarian viewpoint, in which case she is right, our ally should play by the rules we need it to, not the ones we've created for ourselves. The doctor, however, is arguing from the perspective of someone who hates double standards.

"Deana wants to see our Federation restored, and the doctor is looking for an excuse to bash the Prime Directive, but the fact of the matter is we are going to need outside influence to restore the Federation as we knew it. We would be dishonest with ourselves if we did not amend the Prime Directive after that fact. Truth is I've known the Prime Directive has needed to be amended since my first year on the _Enterprise_. Computer resume recording." The device beeped.

"I told the Tkon portal that we may be wrong in not interfering if it could save the life of a planet, Now we may need others to interfere in order to save the life of an idea—the idea of the Federation. If we do fail we may need the Dominion to become the inheritor of what the Federation once stood for, but they should also learn from its mistakes as well. I believe I know how to advise Admiral Picard now. End Captain's log."

Riker activated his computer and contacted Admiral Picard.

Picard had to be alert to answer the communiqué but Riker could tell from his face that had just been in very deep thought.

"Will, how can I help you?"

"You asked for my opinion on getting the Dominion to help us overthrow Paris's government. I think I finally have a course of action to recommend."

"Well, let's hear it Number—Picard caught himself. Riker was no longer his first officer. "Uhm, Captain."

"The Dominion is trying to become an enlightened society, but it would be the height of Hubris on our part to try to make that society a carbon copy of the Federation. If we want our Federation back we need Paris removed from power. Since we'll owe that to an outside power's interference, I think it's time for us, not to abandon the Prime Directive, but to reinterpret it."

"No one appreciates the paradox we now find ourselves in more than I do, Will, but the Prime Directive is what keeps us from abusing our power."

Riker nodded, "The Prime Directive was originally created to avoid cultural contamination of developing planets. That's a policy I think we can agree with, but I still can't help remembering the time we were at Boraal II. Their atmosphere was being ripped apart, an entire culture would have died if Nikolai Rozhenko hadn't broken the Prime Directive."

Picard nodded, "I know, Will. I'm glad they survived, but the principle—Picard was speaking forcefully, but found himself unable to find the right words.

"The principle must be weighed against others. Not acting when you have the power to save is a decision too. I'm not just thinking of the Dominion but of what kind of society the Federation will be when Section 31 is out of power. I don't think that protecting a people's natural course of development should be an excuse for moral cowardice. This war has changed everything for us. Now we are the ones in need."

"This is a rather unique time for us," Picard agreed, "And we can thank our Saurian cousins."


	23. The Destruction of Romulus

**Voth Warship, Romulus, Romulan Star Empire, Beta Quadrant, 2387**

Tal Haius stared at the screen. He had known this day was coming for five years. He had carefully prepared for it, firstly by suppressing knowledge of it, secondly by implanting microscopic probes beneath the skin cells of his "friends" and enemies to know what the Ministry of Elders, Section 31, and the Romulan Senate were doing, and thirdly by announcing his knowledge to the Romulan Senate. He could still remember the look on the Senator's faces when he announced that the Hobus Star would go nova, and the shockwave would destroy Romulus.

He pledged the service of the Voth military to Romulus, only for the Ministry of Elders to announce two days later that, through Haius's reckless sharing of technology, the Romulan Empire had become the Voth's most threatening enemy and the Voth Circles of Science would do nothing that might help the Romulans contain the supernova. They would aid the Federation in containing the supernova in Romulan space but that was all. Haius knew from Paris's dermal probe that Section 31 also wanted the Star Empire to lose its capital world.

Haius had learned that the Vulcan Academy of Science had spent the time since his announcement working on a way to contain the supernova within a quantum singularity before it reached Romulus. The research was being led by Ambassador Spock to refine red matter. A Romulan miner named Nero was supplying Spock with the necessary material in its inert form. That was where Haius had had to get creative.

He'd promised to lend the Romulans Voth military aid, and knew that if Spock's research went unchecked, Romulus could survive the year unscathed. Fortunately the traditional infighting of the Voth Ministries played right into his hands. Each ministry had secret police. Haius's were loyal to him, even to the point of sacrificing their own lives for a goal if they were sure it gave the Voth an advantage. Haius told them how he'd intentionally released the specter of Romulan expansion and how he'd hoped to control it. They would wear civilian clothing, pretend to be from another Minister and set Spock's research back by months. It was necessary that they get caught in the act, that they activate their suicide implants upon capture and that another group, also loyal to Haius, faked an assassination on him at the same time. It was vital the operatives die before revealing who they worked form. Romulan and Voth technology could scan memories.

The attacks did happen, and since Haius had a gash running down his right cheek and given everything the Romulans and Federation knew about him, he was seen as a victim not a mastermind.

What the attacks enabled Haius to do was to start actively protecting Spock, which in turn led Paris and the Ministry of Elders to see that they needed each other's help to deal with traitor general and the Vulcan scientist—the position Haius wanted them to be in.

Combined with the Romulan's own efforts, they had saved five hundred million out of Romulus's seven billion people—roughly a fourteenth—and an even higher percentage of the Remans' smaller population. The praetor was determined to go down with the planet if anything happened, but there were still many senators aboard the Warship.

"Sir, the supernova is approaching!" Those were the magic words. Romulus's fate was sealed.

"Message to all ships, transwarp to Xindi space," Haius said in mock graveness.

**Starfleet Security, San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, November 17, 2387**

"Are you sure that the shockwave has reached Romulus?" Admiral Paris asked the captain of the cloaked Starfleet vessel.

"It will in about fifteen seconds, sir"

"Good. In sixteen seconds release your tractor beam on Ambassador Spock's ship."

"Understood, sir."

"Switch to visual."

Paris and his agent, Janeway, watched Spock's vessel, held in place by a green beam of energy become free and go to warp.

The screen switched back to the captain's face.

"Well done, Captain. Return to Federation Space."

"Yes sir."

Paris ended the transmission, and walked to the replicator. "Two glasses of champagne."

"Celebrating the destruction of a world—is this necessary, Agent Zero?"

Paris handed Kathryn her glass.

"No, but I'd say we've earned it, given what a headache the Romulan Star Empire has been over the years."

_You're worse than the Borg!_ Janeway thought, but she answered, "Our greatest threat from the Beta Quadrant has been eliminated. And our mines around the Bajoran Wormhole are keeping our greatest enemy from the Gamma Quadrant where it belongs."

"That leaves only our greatest enemy from the Delta Quadrant," Paris said.

"They will want some formalities announcing our elimination of a mutual foe," Janeway said.

"Naturally, and since Tal was such a big Romulan supporter, this message should go to his biggest rival. Computer, contact Voth Minister Odala."

Within moments Odala's face on the same screen that the young captain's had been on. Janeway noted that she was not smiling.

"You are no doubt calling to inform me of the recent destruction of Romulus. I'm afraid celebrations are premature."

Paris's smile faded.

"Your antiquated machines can still read transwarp trails, can't they?"

"Yes," Paris said, gravel building up.

"Then you don't need me to tell you that Tal Haius's fleet escaped the Romulan system and is in Xindi space right now."

Paris felt the tension that had just been building up in him, dissipate away.

"You're worried about _that_?" Paris said breaking into laughter before he could get the sentence out.

"Tal Haius still has absolute control of the Voth military. To remove him from command would take a unanimous vote by the rest of the Ministry. And with Romulus gone, the other Ministers may no longer see Haius as a threat."

"Well," Paris said, "I'd have to agree with them. The only way he can be of service to his beloved Romulan Star Empire now is to put down the rival warlords that arise and run the whole thing as a Voth protectorate. Haius tells the Romulans what to do and the rest of the council tells Haius what to do. He can't fight all the other fifteen members can he?"

Odala was lost in thought. She'd been noting everything that Paris had said and slowly pieces started to fall together in her mind. His attempts to ingratiate himself with Romulans had always seemed naïve, not like the practical warrior of three hektacycles in age she knew him to be. But what if he had known that this would happen? It all made sense now. She tried to tell Paris, but he ended the transmission.

**Council World, Xindi Space, Beta Quadrant, 2387**

There were only seats available for the eight most senior Romulan Senators. The rest were watching through screens elsewhere in the building. Tal Haius was wearing the mask of outrage well. He paced around the Council Room with intensity, words spewing.

"Those xenophobic fools in the Ministry of Elders are responsible for this catastrophe—no catastrophe is too weak a word—this act of genocide! They sabotaged Spock's efforts and set him back by months! Now thirteen out of every fourteen Romulans are dead because of them! Our most pressing issue is to provide homes for the Romulans and Remans made homeless by this travesty! The question that confronts us is 'how?'"

"Most of the homeless are settling in equal parts on Chaltok IV and Rator III," a gray-haired senator said.

"We've already established those sites when I first brought the matter to your attention. I have every confidence in the Romulan military assisting the survivors with shelter and provisions. I am more concerned with the Romulans' external enemies. After the attack on Spock's lab and the assassination attempt on me, I ordered all the medical officers in the Voth military to run scans on the minds of all our officers. Each doctor was scanned by their lead nurse so that no one would be exempt. I found 714,285 agents of Minister Odala imbedded in my army, with 107 command ranked officers. The highest ranked were actively working with Starfleet's Section 31!"

The senators started talking and whispering amongst themselves. However one dark haired senator looked squarely at Haius and demanded, "Why didn't you tell us this before?!"

Haius inhaled deeply and stomped his way to the senator. When their faces almost touched, he hissed at him, "We only finished compiling the scan days ago. Only the highest ranking officers had knowledge of Section 31's involvement, and their rank enabled them to put off the scan until as late as possible. Even then we did not know what Section 31 was planning. We still don't know for certain what they did, but we _do_ know this…"

Haius grabbed the senator by the neck.

"One of my cloaked ships was escorting Spock's craft from Vulcan to Romulus when it mysteriously exploded!" Haius squeezed the senator's neck and shouted "My men died in defense of Romulus! "

He released the senator who collapsed on the floor coughing.

"My _Voth_ soldiers died trying to keep this disaster from happening! Did any of you fine _Romulan_ senators forego passage on my ship to make room for less influential families like the Praetor did? He certainly would be working with me on a solution, not casting blame on the only friend he has left." Haius was silent for a moment. He let the air grow thick, the he spoke in a soft voice which sounded remorseful at first but steadily turned bitter and louder.

"_Friend._ That's how I've treated the Romulan people, despite the fact that you were mammals. You were the most technologically advanced power in the quadrant yet you were still warriors. I saw greatness in you, greatness the Voth once had and could have again. But in your Senate I saw something else, the same corruption that festers in the Ministry of Elders like a disease. I could deal with your praetor as an equal. He was a leader! You are a gathering of bitter, angry, and confused old men! It takes an emperor to rule an empire! The Federation has an emperor! Paris may not call himself that, but that's what he is! Kahles may be powerless but there is an Emperor on QonoS—Chancellor Martok! The Great Link that rules the Dominion has one mind, one voice! But we do not! The Voth have fourteen ineffectual Ministers who won't let me do my job, and the Romulans have you who will also not let me do my job! That's why the Federation will destroy us!"

The gray haired senator asked, "How will they destroy us?"

"They'll take back Vulcan, you fool. And they have enough exposure to Voth technology now to force us out of the quadrant. But perhaps, even with the destruction of Romulus, it's not too late." Haius's voice changed yet again, now becoming softer.

"Perhaps I'm judging the senate too harshly. It's right for you to be angry, and natural to lash out at the nearest target. This is the first time you've lost your homeworld. My people lost their homeworld on Earth sixty-five million years ago. We ended up settling in five different planets in five adjacent systems. We did not reunify until twenty million years ago. But, being ectotherms, we could only settle in the tropical regions of those worlds. We have temporary settlements in the temperate regions that could be converted into year round settlements for five hundred million Romulans."

"Your fantasizing now, Minister. Your colleagues would never allow us to live in Voth space, and I'm fairly certain we do not want to become Voth subjects," the gray haired senator said.

"I do not expect you to become Voth subjects, nor do I expect you my colleagues to grant you approval to settle their. I'm merely ask you to give me your support in overthrowing the Ministers who are working with the Federation, then we can set about ruling our empire, and I do mean _our_ empire as Emperor and Senate."


	24. The Mist Clears

**Voth City Ship, Federation Space, Beta Quadrant.**

Hemma Throkh, Voth Minister of Healthcare was a pragmatist. Though his post was hereditary, any self-respecting Voth Minister of Healthcare was also a fully trained medical doctor. Throkh's specialty was genomics. He knew that there were quadrillions of microorganisms in space and that they were constantly adapting. He knew that a wide array of poor lifestyle choices could bring on ill health. He was fairly satisfied with his people's level of readiness for a medical catastrophe. But he knew that ideal he should have more discretion on policies regarding the treatment of the Voth's subject species. Generally the Voth only interacted with the upper strata of their vassal races and they were fairly clean, but everyone in the empire knew that the vast majority of the subject worlds were filthy, disease ridden backwaters. As a pragmatist, Throkh knew a multispecies pandemic, but as a pragmatist he also knew that he should prepare for the one percent chance just in case. It was here that he ran afoul of the other Ministers, because so many of their fields overlapped with his. The only other minister who almost always gave him full support was Tal Haius. Haius was originally studying to become a doctor when his elder sister announced that she would not follow their father as Defense Minister, and Haius became trapped in the role of military command.

Haius's support often proved insufficient when it went against the combined votes of the thirteen other Ministers. But it had bought him Throkh's loyalty, which was as of now the only reason Haius still held a seat in the ministry.

It took a unanimous vote by the other fourteen Ministers to unseat a Minister, and after Haius was publically calling for the restoration of the monarchy and political union with the Romulans, the other Ministers wanted just that.

Throkh and Haius had discussed this scheme before. If Haius had Imperial powers, he would clear all legal work standing in Throkh's way for interspecies pandemic readiness. Throkh did not trust Haius to do this out of the kindness of his heart, but because he had known him since his university days and Throkh knew that the two Voth shared the same dread of the worst case medical scenario.

He was ready to do his part. Six years ago, the Voth geneticist was sent a sample of an artificially constructed disease from the Alpha Quadrant, one which mutated the introns of its hosts' cells. This sample had been genetically reworked to target only Voth by some human group called Section 31. Throkh had already designed and injected himself with a Voth-specific counter virus. The other Ministers had no such protection. He inwardly smiled as the other Ministers discussed what should be done about Haius.

"His son is already 2.45 hectacycles in age, and a Fleetmaster," Odala said, "He has confirmed to us in secret that he does not share his father's views on the Romulans."

Throkh snorted, amusedly and used this as an excuse to stand.

"I doubt that 'in secret' Minister Haius shares his own public view of the Romulans."

What no one noticed was the metal vial Throkh was holding—or rather they acknowledged its existence but took no note of its significance until it was too late.

"I know how difficult this council can be to work with—a brief spray to the side—Haius is not so much for the Romulans as he is for using their loss to our own ends—another spray to the opposite side.

"Minister Throkh, what _are_ you doing?"

He smiled.

"I have an inconvenient but non-contagious cold." He held up the vial. "This is merely a vapor to aid in my congestion. If it were inhaled directly into the lungs, it could burst my alveoli. Dissipated in the Ministry Chamber's atmosphere it does no harm." He sprayed the area directly in front of him. All three sprays had been directly directed at different breathing spaces for the Ministers. They had all, or at least two-thirds of them had, inhaled Throkh's strain of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, which could achieve complete mutation within minutes, rather than hours.

"But we have a great opportunity to recruit the Romulans to supplement our own forces on a permanent basis. Naturally we can't allow Haius to assume imperial authority, but he may have the right idea about everything else. The Romulans trust him, and they know that operatives of another minister tried to kill him and attack the Vulcan research lab at the same time. They want blood, but not Haius's. He is the only Voth they trust at this point. We can out maneuver him by putting the blame on someone else."

"This is preposterous! Haius wants to be Emperor. He's the one who should be removed from power. We definitely shouldn't kill anyone else at this point," Lavra, the Minister of Education, said.

"I think the Romulan alliance requires that move."

"What do we need the—the—the— Lavra couldn't rightly place the name of the species, nor could he remember what the topic was about. He did notice the other ministers looking at him strangely.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You were about to ask 'What do we need the Romulans for?'" Odala said.

"Who are the Romulans?"

"I believe we've found the Minister who needs to go," Throkh said. Throkh returned to his seat.

He watched while, for the next fifteen minutes, the Ministry tried to inform Lavra about what was going, the tempers becoming increasingly strained, Odala having trouble breathing. At the end of this period the mental effects of the mutation had taken hold and the physical manifestations were beginning to take effect. Lavra had reverted to a hadrosaur and Odala had grown cephalopod tentacles from around her mouth.

Now was the time for Throkh to see about his own safety.

"Computer, lock all entrances and exits to the Ministers' Chamber and transport me, seal off all airways and transport me to the sonic shower in my own quarters."

**San Francisco, California, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, December 5, 2387**

Paris and Janeway eagerly watched the video feed from Vulcan. In the heartland of the Romulan's old nation-state, a Voth, Defense Minister Tal Haius, was being crowned Romulan Star Emperor. He repeated the words after the Senator led him through his coronation oath.

"I swear to uphold the peace of the Voth and Rihansu Nations, to protect their people and borders, to expand their borders and influence until the entire galaxy is under our dominion and those who march beneath the raptor's wings are utterly triumphant."

"Those who March Beneath the Raptor's Wings" was a name that the Vulcans who had rejected Surak's teachings called themselves. The raptor mentioned here was a bird of prey, but as Janeway had learned, the dinosaurs called raptors were heraldic symbols in Voth royalty.

After finishing his oath Haius cut a slash across his palm with a ceremonial knife, letting his red hemoglobin-based Voth blood touch the Vulcan sands.

"The Romulans really do have a lot in common with the Klingons, don't they?" Janeway said.

"There is a fine distinction. Everyone uses a different knife and sterilizes it before use."

Another Senator placed a specially fitted golden circlet on Haius's head. On the left side were black cords that ran down beneath Haius's jaw to end in gold encasements. Haius rose from one knee which was the cue for the Voth-Romulan State's new flag to be unveiled: a feathered utahraptor holding to orbs in its hands. The Emperor then began a long speech about the turmoil the Romulan people had been through and their gracious accepting of the Voth into the Beta Quadrant. He ended his speech by mentioning that the two orbs the raptor held were not empty, and they symbolized the Voth and Romulan peoples. This was significant. On previous Romulan flags the two orbs had represented planets, not peoples, specifically Romulaus and Remus, which were both gone now. This raptor still held two orbs. Paris knew that they must represent the Voth and Romulan homeworlds, Earth and Vulcan.

"Those peoples will need homeworlds and they'll expect us to provide," he said.

"The question is 'how will he try to make us provide?'" Janeway said

"The, way I see it is that our Hadrosaurus Rex will continue to play us off against the Dominion. The Romulans are out of the equation now. The Voth have effectively swallowed them up. Martok stopped being our ally when we had our civil war and he had too many troops in the Delta Quadrant. There was bad blood between the Klingons and the Romulans, and since their new Voth suzerain is the one who involved the Klingons in a war with the Hirogen in the first place, I doubt Martok has much love for the Romulan's new masters either. This should drive Martok into our camp but it won't."

Janeway knew too well that the Klingons had been allies of the United Alliance of Planets. However the they were no technological match for the Federation which is why Janeway turned to the Voth. The administration under picard turned to the Dominion. Janeway's thoughts were interrupted by Paris rant on Martok.

"He refuses to acknowledge me as the Head of Government for the Federation and is secretly communicating with the Dominion." His talk now turned away from petty personal complaints about the Klingon Chancellor to strategy at large. "We control the Wormhole. To deal with the Dominion, Haius needs to first deal with us. Clearly he won't attack right away—he still needs time to resettle the survivors of Romulus in the Delta Quadrant—that's a three week journey at transwarp speeds. His state will be in repair mode for some time—Which buys us time to deal with the Dominion and the Klingons ourselves." Paris closed his eyes and reclined in his chair. "A prisoner exchange: Picard for the Female Founder. Of course she'll be carrying the neurolitic pathogen we beat the Borg with—" Paris never finished that sentence. Janeway had adopted his view that there could never be peace in the galaxy until one faction reigned supreme but she saw a far less bloody means to achieve it.

Janeway fired her phaser on the highest setting and Paris vaporized before her eyes. She knew all the leading Section 31 Agents and how to contact them. They would never stand for the surrender of the Federation, but if she persuaded them that the Federation would exist in another form—and then only briefly before regaining its name—the problem wasn't the Voth Empire. It was the Voth Emperor.

Tal Haius had told Section 31 while they were still allies that anyone descended from Kantor Than could be emperor, and given the number of children he'd had and the Voth's population numbers throughout history, all Voth had imperial blood.

That meant a Voth with no political ambitions of his own, one who wanted to avoid politics altogether, could become emperor and be bound to Janeway's decisions. Tal Haius had provided her with such a Voth when Paris had granted the Voth nominal co-sovereignty over Earth, The current visiting professor of paleontology at the University of Montana was Forra Gegen, the Voth who had proved Distant Origin in the first place. He also had a Romulan connection, being a professor there during the war.

Her more immediate concerns were legitimating her position as Paris's successor.


	25. Watershed

**Chicxulub, Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico, North America, Earth, United Federation of Planets, Alpha Quadrant, June 7, 2389 **

_It ends and begins here_, Gegen thought. This was the place where a meteor had struck the Earth sixty-five million years ago and ended the age of the dinosaurs.

A year and a half had passed since "a changeling" had vaporized Admiral Paris in his briefing room. Federation President Janeway had followed a policy of détente with the Voth-Romulan Star Empire citing the Klingons, the Dominion, and Species 8472 as mutual enemies. In all this time the Voth-Romulan Star Empire became increasingly autocratic. Emperor Tal wielded all the real power, the Romulan Senate merely existed as a token Romulan seal on the Voth Emperor's authority. The Senator's roles were to advise and counsel the Emperor. If his Voth advisors gave him conflicting advice, he more often took their advice over the Romulans'.

Gegen tried not to pity the Romulans. Pity would be the last thing they wanted. Vreetak, who had only a one in fourteen chance of being alive now had once said the worst fate that could befall the Romulans was to be living on someone else's handouts. They were now living on the unused parts of the five Voth "homeworlds." Everyone from his superiors in the Empire that he had been reporting to, to the Starfleet personnel who had abducted him weeks ago referred to the Empire simply as "The Voth." The Romulans were a conquered people. The irony was that the Voth they had looked to be their deliverer, the current Emperor, probably knew about the Hobus Star going nova long before he announced it, and he had likely planned the attacks on Spock's lab and on himself to delay the Romulans further and make himself look innocent.

Gegen had thought there could not be another mind as conniving as Tal Haius, but that had been before he was abducted by President Janeway. True, he granted that she had purer motives, but she could be just as unscrupulous in her methods. She had told him that she wanted the Federation to join the Voth, but she wanted to kill Haius, and install Gegen as an obedient puppet emperor that she and Starfleet could control. It didn't occur to her to abolish the monarchy after killing Haius, letting worlds decide their own fate. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman that had five years ago led a rebellion to restore democracy to the Federation after Paris's coup, but then those five years had not been empty. She'd betrayed her own government in order to get Voth technology for its military, when a more sensible solution would have been to ally with the Dominion. The Voth had abducted her and gave her back to Paris as a peace offering. Why a former traitor would end up as Paris's successor was beyond Gegen's comprehension, but leading a coup herself must have changed the way Janeway saw the galaxy, and Paris must have seen that.

_Well, it's fitting that it ends with him, her, and me._

Haius used the war to become emperor. The war happened because of Gegen's discovery. Gegen's discovery happened because of Janeway's ship.

Gegen stood with Janeway and two Starfleet security officers. They were waiting for the Emperor to beam down. He had been challenged to a duel in Voth imperial tradition. He could find a way out of it, but he had to at least make an appearance to save face. They did not have to wait long as Tal Haius materialized with two Voth security officers.

He ignored Gegen, but there was something about his ignoring him that seemed as if it were an intentional avoidance of something disgusting. Haius looked at Janeway and locked eyes with her.

"I'm glad you chose this place, Madam President. It has a comfortable climate, and great historical significance to all of us here, being that this is where the Voth lost Earth, and our absence made your rise possible. How fitting that this is where we take our planet back!"

Janeway repaid insult for insult: "We are the ones who are willing to share!"

That statement could've been taken literally and still be true, if "we" meant most humans. Almost all the humans in Gegen's paleontology classes liked him just fine. However, nine years ago Admiral Leyton did not want to share.

"We just need an Emperor who will listen to us!"

"You mean 'obey' you!"

Now Haius was speaking the literal truth. Gegen was meant to be a tool for spreading Janeway's rule across the galaxy.

Haius held up a hand with a silver bracelet with knobs on it.

"Before we begin I'd like to ask how familiar you are with the following people: Chakotay, Thomas Eugene Paris, B'lana Torres, Harry Kim, and Annika Hansen? I've been holding them hostage since the battle of Trill four years ago." Haius touched different knobs on the bracelet and live holofeeds of _Voyager's_ crew in Voth prison cells appeared.

"How do I know you didn't create these images? You've scanned my mind before!"

"Ha!" Haius addressed the crew of the Warship,"Beam the prisoners down."

Everyone that Haius had mentioned was there, as well as Kira Nerys. Everyone's hands and feet were bound and Voth guards had disruptors pointed at everyone's head.

"I take it you are not as familiar with Captain Kira as you are with your own crew, but her life too, is in your hands. You can challenge me and my guards will shoot, or you can forfeit, and the prisoners will live, but my fleet will unphase. Most of my fleet is phased _inside_ yours and will fire phased quantum torpedoes before evacuating and unphasing. "

This was not a total shock to Janeway. The Federation had only had phasic cloaking technology for almost two decades, the Voth had had centuries to play with molecular vibrations Starfleet didn't even know existed. She could surrender, spare her crew, but that would leave in Haius in complete control of Earth. But if she fought back her crew…

Gegen watched Janeway wishing he could help her think a way out of this, when Haius said, "If you think I won't shoot an unarmed target I'll show how mistaken you are." He fired his phaser, set on stun, and shot Gegen in the abdomen.

* * *

Everything went dark, then, everything turned white. Gegen could hear the sound of his heartbeat. He put his hand to his eyes , when a voice said, "Behind you."

Gegen turned and saw a human dressed in early twenty-first century clothing.

"Who are you?" Gegen said.

"I'm a fanfic writer, I come from a universe where most of the history of the galaxy as you know it is fiction. Even assumptions about prehistory in my reality are not necessarily true."

Gegen laughed and said, "I'm hallucinating!"

The human smiled, "It could be that, but before you wake up I need you to hear me about Janeway and Tal Haius. Without Haius's leadership the Voth will be confused. You can order them as emperor."

Gegen laughed again, "I don't have a weapon."

"Take Janeway's."

That shocked Gegen.

"She is a well-intentioned but insane person who will cause as much destruction as Haius to achieve her ultimate goal—one political power dominating the entire galaxy. She has become unhinged by the last few years and seen the chain of command and her own sense of morality pulled in opposite directions. It was always Starfleet that gave her her moral foundation. Janeway is now too dangerous to be left alive. You have to stop her before—"

The speed of the heartbeats increased. The human's mouth was still moving but no words came out. The white light of the background became blinding bright. Gegen closed his eyes and dropped to one knee.

* * *

Gegen reopened his eyes and found that he was still in his own reality and the scales on his belly stung with phaser fire.

No one was paying him any attention.

Janeway had her hand on her phaser, but she hadn't drawn it, knowing that his guards would kill her crew if she did.

"Release them now !"

"I'm not letting go of my leverage. Do you yield?"

"I'm not discussing that until you let them go!

"You do not understand do you? You either kill them and get my empire, or save them and I get yours there's no alternative. My ships will begin the attack when you surrender, and my guards will fire the second you raise your phaser. The only third alternative is if you fire and miss. Your crew will be dead but I'll be sending you to join them."

Gegen rose to his feet and yelled to Janeway with the title he'd first known her as. "Captain!"

She looked at Gegen as he walked toward her.

He approached close enough to put his hand on her phaser hand, which he did.

"You can't save them, Captain. Not like this."

"We can't do anything, Gegen! I need to think!"

Gegen moved quickly grabbing Janeway's phaser and shooting her in the head. Janeway's bodyguards raised their phasers on Gegen but the imperial body guards raised on them.

For one moment, Tal Haius could not believe what he was seeing.

Gegen switched the phaser to maximum setting.

"So you are delivering the planet you've spent a lifetime searching for to your people, Professor?"

Gegen thought about that for a minute.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Haius smiled. "Then we should count this as a Voth victory. Beam the crew up."

When Voyager's crew and Captain Kira were gone, Gegen fired the fully charged phaser and Haius was vaporized. The Starfleet and Voth officers looked at Gegen in amazement.

"I'm Voth Emperor now, and I have a phase fleet in this system. My first order is for my fleet to give the Federation ships breathing room. My second is to release Tal Haius's hostages. I would then like to help reestablish the Federation Council. It will then pardon everyone who fought against Admiral Paris. And finally I would like to submit a proposal that the constituents of the Voth-Romulan Star Empire be integrated into the Federation."

_**USS Titan**_**, Earth Orbit, One Month Later**

Riker looked out the window of his and his wife's quarters to that massive blue ball that so many humans called "home." He hadn't seen it in nearly four years. But things were different now, the war was over, the Federation was back to the way it was supposed to be.

Deanna couldn't help but sense some of what will was feeling.

"You know it won't exactly be a return to what we knew. The Prime Directive has been reinterpreted, and with all the Voth and Romulan territories joining us, we are now the largest state in the galaxy," she said from the couch.

"I suppose it's not so much of a return then. More like a new beginning," Will said as he joined Deana. "And to think, it wouldn't have come about if the Voth, the Romulans and us hadn't interfered in each other's business."

"I know what you're trying to do, Will." Deana let out an exasperated breath.

"And what would that be?"

"Arguing about the shortcomings of the old Prime Directive. I still think it didn't apply here. The Voth won the war. It was just because their new emperor wanted a new government like the Federation that all this is happening."

"If Janeway had never made that challenge in Gegen's name he never would've become emperor."

"True," Deanna nodded, "But Haius had been subtly insinuating that he wanted to rule Earth ever since he became Emperor."

"He was already co-owner of earth as per his deal with Admiral Paris. And the declassified video evidence shows that Paris and Odala were the ones keeping Spock from getting to Romulus on time. Tal Haius was an evil man but he played by the rules, he got others to break them for him."

"Maybe the lesson here is the difference between rules and principles."

"I think if you have the right principles, you'll follow the rules correctly."

Deanna smiled.

"What is it?" Riker asked.

"I think you finally made a statement about this I can agree with."


End file.
